The Praetorian's Crush
by Marutectz552
Summary: In the streets of NYC, a teen with a past he can't remember, has caught the eye of a Praetorian, soon to be queen of a hive, forcefully taken, the hive shall awake something long forgotten by teen, changing him slowly, from prey to Hunter,Full Sum inside
1. The Introduction

**Author's Note: Well this story is actually an idea while I was working on the Hybrid: Unexpected Crossings, and it apparently will not go away, as I try to forget about it but somehow it comes back to me, as I try to think about its somewhat plausible scenario. Apparently I can't find where an Alien Queen has an Interest in a young teen, and wants him in a hive. Now there will be twists later on, if I can gather a few to throw out and tick with, and his past will be as well have a few twists.**

**This story is just a small side project for me to get back into my other AVP fic, as if I get into AVP more the faster I write the chapters out. So lets see what this story does, and how you think it is.**

**Summary: A teen, and a city, stalked by beasts from the shadows. What if the young man were to have caught the eye or interest of one such shadow beast. Mystery surrounds the teen as he feels that someone or something is following where ever he goes. This is the story of a human teen, and a young Praetorian turning Queen in the city.**

**Yeah I know very bad summary but long story short, Alien queen has an interest in the teen, and teen is nervous of whatever is watching him. So sorry if the summary is bad again.**

**Sorry for people who do not like gangs since I personally don't either but I was curious in what the reactions would be as well, and to see if it would be worth writing about as sometimes I love to have a challenge. As writing a trilogy of the Hybrid meaning three stories. So what the hell, playing Saints Row 2 also got me the name for Gang. Though this story has nothing to do with the game.**

**As for the setting of this story its roughly 2013 in modern day New York City, as it's a classic place to write a story like this. Honestly I narrowed down all cities that were famous for this type of thing, and I narrowed it down between L.A, and NYC. But with the docks, and East side I went with NYC, so sorry for visitors who live in L.A it took a lot out of me to decide for three or four days.**

**Side note: This story will be rated M, as their will be intense blood, gore, violence, language, and whatever I can come up with.**

**Watch for missing words, and let the story begin…**

A teenager roughly sixteen years old walked down the crowded sidewalk of New York City , as he looked around him searching for his "friends" though the term didn't actually apply since he was in a gang. More specifically it was a local Gang, named the 7th Avenue Saints ( **Yeah real Holy men. I suck at naming stuff so sorry if its corny in any way.**) he sighed looking down the block of small convenience stores that were along the street as cars were locked in traffic.

"Yo Alan! Over here dude!" shouted a voice as Alan looked to see his "friends", Joe, and Mark leaning against a black SUV across the street. They wore the traditional black, and blue colors as it was to say who they belonged to. They both wore baggy jeans blue or black, with black shoes, they both wore black hoods. Mark wore a Yankee's hat which was tilted with the brim slanting to his upper left, and Joe wore a sliver chain with a cross on it over his neck.

I waved to them, and walked in between traffic to reach them as they were parked in an alley, with a liquor store, and small convenience store named Al's Mini Market. Unlike most people in the 7th Avenue Saints Alan wore his clothing different apart from his compatriots, he wore baggy blue jeans, with black combat boots since he needed footwear that wouldn't be worn like some expensive pair of shoes to get shot over. He wore a black sleeved shirt covering his white t-shirt under it.

He also wore black gloves to keep his hands warm during the Autumn season that the city was in now, as the cold wind whipped past him. One thing that his fellow members scuffled at him was his trench coat, that could be zipped from his neck to his waist, as he looked like a modern day vampire as it was completely black. He had two pockets with his hands in them trying to keep warm. On his head he wore a dark blue bandana that made his brown hair stop past his ears as he never really liked short hair.

The last things he wore was a Boston Red Sox cap that the brim faced forward making people to look under to see his face, not that he was ugly, it was more like the person slightly look at him in shock. His face held two light green eyes, and his statue like face made everyone wonder , Why the hell can't I look like that!. Walking over he butted knuckles with Joe, "Yo Alan, word on the street is that at the docks tonight we get our shipment in. " at this I sighed sadly. Drug shipments were inevitable in this day and age of violence in the so called greatest country in the world. More like hell slowly eating away at the general populace like a cancer.

"Great, so why were you informed?" asking Alan as he looked at mark who was smoking a cigarette, the two older men were three years older then Alan himself so they smoked, as they said it "relieves" " You heard that three of our boys went missing on the east side a night before the last shipment came through." he said looking at the younger teen who shrugged, "So what the fuck does Charlie want us to do? Baby sit the damned pig who brings the shipments?" yawning at Joe who sighed annoyed, "Its because of the shadow stalker of the east side. Charlie wants no chances with this latest shipment as the competition is so heated to the point that one more man of the big three with spark a drug war." Joe said looking up, and down the avenue.

I stared at him, with an annoyed look. Alan himself did not do drugs surprisingly as most of gang members did, he also was still shockingly a virgin. He kept this part to himself, as only one person knew of his "purity". it was the leader of the Seventh Ave Saints Charlie Daniels A.K.A Boss. It was a corny title but it fit his description, as he started the new gang in the 1990's when the gulf war ended. Guess the Iraqi heat drove him mad when he got back. Alan knew the man like a father as he could barely remember anything from five years ago. It was like he couldn't remember as it was like a blank part of his life. He survived on the streets ever since those five years ago.

"Boss wants you Hawk Eye Alan to be our sweeper for this little baby sit as you say." and Alan just groaned too tired, and completely feeling sorry for his "friend", the reason why he was a "sweeper" was because he killed two mob members a year ago, and he also took out many of the local competition. He always aimed a gun in perfect accuracy at a target. Never hitting a innocent person. It made every other gang think at least twice before messing with them. Alan sighed as he looked at the traffic slowly moving in the main road, I then spoke to Joe in a wary tone, "So let me get this straight, Charlie wants me to look after a shipment in an area with the big three, and supposedly the Shadow Stalker stakes his claims. Joe, do you anything apart from yesterday about the Shadow Stalker?", he frowned at Alan's question, "Not much why?"

"Well people started disappearing in the east side docks, from about three months ago. It s been dock workers, occasional bums, and even a security guard or two. Both were armed with firearms Joe, and that right there caused a lot of rumor that the person did this was a stalker as the person he targeted was never to be recovered. You with me so far?" asked Alan as Joe nodded though he yawned bored at a some what lecture from a kid three years younger then himself. "Now on the street this shadow stalker also took out our own boys, and the big three. Lately their guys have been disappearing as people around where the people where known last, have reported hearing gunshots, and screams. So right there I'm a bit nervous Joe, so if I go there, I'm bringing everything I have."

At this Joe was completely ignoring the young teen as he smoked a cigarette as he said, "Yeah, yeah what ever. Lets hurry the fuck up, its cold as hell out here. Get in dude were going to the Boss." as he got into the black SUV and Alan just swore quietly under his breathe, "Fucking idiot." I sighed as Joe, and Mark go into the front with me in the back of the truck. Joe drove down the alley way onto another street with less traffic as surprisingly the alleys could fit a truck this size in between the buildings.

I watched the building go by the window as their shadows were interrupted by the yellow, orange beams of light that came in between them lighting up my face as I watched people go with their lives. Alan couldn't explain it, but something set him apart from other people as he knew how tough the world got, and very few joined the crime world for the sole reason of nothing left to lose. Alan was the living statement of it as his whole family was dead, not a single relative to be found or a family friend.

He was an orphan at any case when he was only eleven to thirteen, during those years he was beaten by other older boys, and the other people as always kept to himself or flinched at loud noises as it made his ears hurt incredibly. He wasn't normal as they called him Emo, fag, and all such of things to curse at him in this modern century. Driving down the street Alan saw the occasional NYCPD officer in his cruiser parked watching for speeders or looking out for potential trouble.

Heading down the street more, the SUV took a right heading down another avenue, and Alan knew where they were going. They were going to the Saints leadership, Charlie's house. Surprisingly the Saints main base of operations was a small apartment complex owned by the Saints members, as it wasn't so hard to buy a complex with Drug money as it made my tongue get a sour taste. It was odd that most gangs had unofficial bases to get their income off of the streets as they hid in abandoned places or moved from place to place the Saints had this, and a few other spots if things got too hot. Namely Police raids or the FBI banging on your door with a squad of agents armed with machine guns.

Pulling into the complex the other Saints were doing their normal thing, their families, wives, children all interacted and talked to one another about what ever they wanted to. It was like any other place but the exception that almost everyone here had a friend, husband, or boyfriend in the Gang. It wasn't that large enough to be considered a major player in the city as the other deadlier gangs nearly controlled all the streets with the big three throwing bullets at one another.

Joe parked the car in an open space in front of a complex building, and they got out shutting the doors as they walked up to the door way with a group of young men, and a few girls in the mix hanging around smoking cigarettes talking as they looked at us walking to them. Joe, and Mark were a bit nervous as a whole group of nine people looking at them with a grins, and a few reaching for their pocket knifes just to scare the shit out of the younger members. It was fun but Alan merely walked past them giving a few daps to some of the others, "What up Alex? DJ how you doing?" speaking to the eldest of the group as the two were some the original Saints as it was formed in the 1990's.

Alex was dressed as any other saint but he had tattoos of random words like death, flames, and glory on his neck, and I knew he had a tattoo of an angel wielding Uzi's on his back, that said, "Your salvation is here, Amen!" and the first Alan ever saw it made him laugh hard. DJ on the other hand was Puerto Rican, and he wore a blue bandana on his head that had cornrows on it as he was Mr. Cool if there was a word description for it. His elder brother Jose owned a Strip Club in the Bronx, and if you needed to blow off some steam you went with DJ to his brother's place to relax. Alan remembered that place, and he was instantly liked by the women there as he was polite, and well mannered compared to their usual customers. From that time many of his friends always wanted him to join them as the girls always went near him.

Alex grinned, "Boss has been looking for ya son, something big is happening. Get up there before he starts flipping out." and DJ looked bored for once, "Yo Alan, some of the boys are wondering if you want to come to Jose's later tonight?" he said grinning as I sighed annoyed. "Not possible since Charlie has been asking for me to look over a shipment tonight on the east side, so maybe some other night DJ." as he merely nodded in understanding why the Boss wanted me there. Alan went through the group with little trouble but his other two friends were not so lucky as DJ, and Alex prepared to mess around with them, and Alan continued to walk into the complex.

Walking up two flights of stares to reach the third floor where his adoptive father was, he saw other Saints chatting with one another, smoking blunts if the smell indicated Marijuana. He sighed trying to ignore the smell of it, it wasn't so bad just had a nasty aftertaste or if it lingered to long it would become pretty bad. He saw the room numbers as he looked around him, as he saw B-5,B-6 and so forth, and he stopped when he got to the third flight as another Saint was guarding a single door that was usable. The whole third floor apartments were a single room with the walls smashed down, and made a giant command center if it had a name where the daily income of the Saints came.

"Hey Felix, how you doing?" asking him with a bored tone, as Felix was listening to his I-phone and I had no idea where he got it from. Felix was similar to Alex but he was from the Southern States, and he always took things lightly expect me where he just lets me without a single question, he respected a few Saints with enough devotion to make them give a few tips as money for increasing their reputations on the streets, rumors mixed with Truth. Alan was one of those thought I hated it sometimes when he exaggerated the rumors like I took out a whole group of a mob, as it was only two members.

"Just fine dude, get in there Boss has been asking for you." as he opened the door that was not barred or had its doorknob removed as the others near me, and Alan stepped into the room, and he looked on with a bored expression. There was tow couches with four people playing Halo 3 on an X-Box 360, and the TV was a 40 inch plasma TV in HD, and he merely looked at them for a moment to see some tables with two or three Saints around them counting money, smoking, and drinking some beer, some were Budweiser, Bud light, and surprisingly pure Vodka, and Alan continued walking to get nods of respect and recognition from his fellow compatriots.

Walking past the small tables he came to a room that was near a window, and he walked to see his adoptive father still being himself. Charlie Daniel's was sitting at what looked like a teachers desk, with a flag of the Saints color's behind him, he had stacked amounts of cash, beer cans, and a gun or two that was at his disposal. His dad himself was wearing an odd style of clothing that made all people think twice that he was the leader of the Saints in this city.

He wore black baggy jeans, with sliver chains dangling on both pant legs, he wore a blue t shirt with a black leather jacket revealing the blue shirt, and he wore black boots. His head was wrapped in a dark navy blue bandana, and wore sun glasses, as he looked up at me. His goatee was a clear black, as it circled his chin, and lips as he spoke, "Hey son how've you been? Been asking around for you know." he said grinning, and I shrugged, "Been fine old man, what's the deal with me handling a shipment on the docks. You know I won't touch that stuff." glaring slightly at his father as he looked disapprovingly at Alan.

"Seriously son will you find yourself a girl? You really need to mellow out, you act like the entire world will kill you if you have something new for once." the Boss said to Alan, as he glared annoyingly at his father, "Don't fuck around old man, the last girl you personally tried to take my seriousness away had HIV or fucking Hepatitis or something. Hell you say find a girl, I'd rather die a virgin then have fucking STDS in me." I spoke this with an annoyed tone as my "father" frowned, "Oh she did have that? Shit, better not call her now." he said thinking as he had a cigarette in his hands smoking.

Alan groaned at his old man's somewhat playful yet childish attitude, "Old man, why do you want me to go to the East Side tonight? It better be good or the fucking window gets a few new bullet holes in it." as my hand edged under my trench coat where my pistol was attached to my belt in a hostler. Charlie looked at his "son" with a glare that made Alan uncomfortable, and he merely spoke in a low tone, "Come now Son, the window did nothing to deserve that. The reason why I want you there is that the major players in the city are all jumpy ever since the Shadow Stalker of the East Side came into play, and the more heated things get its possible a drug war will erupt in this city." he said this as he placed his elbows on the desk, he placed his cigarette in an ash tray. "So shadow stalker is an excuse for them to secure all of the shipments both theirs, and not?" Charlie answered rather harshly, "That's only partly from what I'm guessing. The East side killer is an independent group or hell fucking single person. No one knows anything about this, and that's got the attention of the big three and its making them think some other player hired outside help."

I merely scuffled, "What hired help? A fucking Mercenary to kill civilians? I highly doubt that old man, what the fuck are you smoking? Cocaine?!" the boss just looked at his son's skeptical face, "No I'm not on crack Alan. This is just a theory on what is going on in this city, so I didn't say it was fool proof. Do you have any ideas, by all means say them to me now." Alan just kept a stone face as his father called him by his first name which meant he was either pissed or very agitated. "Good, now shut the fuck up." he said sighing as he rubbed his temples as he continued, " Now with this supposed theory I need you son to the guard over the shipment when it changes hands from our merchant, you won't be alone as there will six to seven others with you, so your not going to be intimidated in the dark." he ginned at me as I scowled at him annoyed.

"So, you want me down there since I have skills with a few handguns, and a good shot is that it?" asking him quietly as I hated to do things like watching or people getting beat over drugs but it was a necessary for this type of life where you have nothing to lose, but everything to gain. "Yes your skill son, believe or not is quite famous now, and its just being very wary of the other competition." he said grinning slightly as Alan put his hands in his pockets, and that was sign that he would do it, and Charlie continued, "The shipment arrives around midnight so you have about six hours to kill, relax here, and I'll find some others to go with you. Maybe even Cassandra will go with you." he grinned playfully at Alan, as I groaned, "Oh Jesus Christ man, that's just made this little request of yours a fucking living hell!" Charlie chuckled at his son's displeasure, and agony. Oh he just loved to fuck around with him at times.

"Why I thought you two were close, hell she's the only girl I know that can get near you!" I merely rolled my eyes as that girl practically idolized me since I helped her get into the Saints. Her parents were nothing but foster parents as both were killed in a drunk driving incident, and Alan happened to be roughly thirteen at the time to find her near a giant metal trash bin, and when he saw her, he simply sighed, bring her to the Saints so she could survive. If he hadn't found her she would've likely been killed by a rapist or who ever was sick enough to kill kids.

"Do what you wish old man, you run this thing not me. See ya later pops." Alan said waving his hand as he walked away from Charlie, and he spoke out. "Alan!", and I stopped looking back at him with a plain face, "Be careful out there Son, and come back alive will ya?" he said with a small sad smile, and I merely smirked, "I will dad, take care." as I walked out the door, and now I had a new problem to face. What the hell could I do for six hours to kill, and Alan shrugged walking to the door as he pondered on what his father had said, and a smile formed on his face as he opened the door, ready to kill some time before he went to the docks.

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Well here is the introduction, and tell me what you think of it, and if it needs some fixing up I'll edit it later when I have the time. As I said before this is a small side project that I'm using as a conductor to spark to write the Hybrid faster, and at envisioning the fights so it will take some time as I'm taking one step at a step as I'm being more wary when I write out chapters now.**

**So hopefully you like what you see in this intro, and if you have some problems with it don't put it on reviews or Pm it to me. Just don't read it if you think its screwed up in any way, and to those who like I'll start a second chapter after a week or so to give this fic some reviews, and how people think of the plot line.**

**Well that's it for now, and hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	2. The East Side Stalker

**A****uthors Note: Well I can't say that I'm surprised at a few things so far after about a week or so, I've gotten plenty of hits, and visitors , but not a single...review. One could question that as extremely odd or just that so people are a bit lazy in commenting, seriously, I need some insight om what people think about this so far, its that hard to ask for honestly.**( Here I cry dramatically..Psch Yeah right more along with eye brow twitching),** so for this chapter please send in a review or two, its all i ask for this story at the moment, if not many people give reviews on it then oh well, I'll simply delay the next release by two to four weeks pending on the amount of reviews, for the amount I hope to reach will be displayed on the bottom of this chapter.**

**Another thing as well is you will be encountering first and third points of view, as I love to use both within my stories a lot, so be prepared on that aspect as well, and I have another thing to ask, as far as I've looked, has anyone made a plot about this before, as the author who I've asked her opinion on it( Ali Wenstern great author by the way) and she has never seen a plot about this type of pairing so this is why I have some hopes for this to be rather known within this section, and all i can do is sit, and wait for what you think of it. Enough of this, and I'll continue on the bottom for now enjoy the chapter...**

"**Chapter II: The East Side Stalker**"

I continued to walk out the door, and he saw his two friends in the middle of the group he walked by earlier, and he merely sighed as Mark, and Joe were drinking some bud's as they chatted about seemingly about themselves and the rest of the city. Then I decided to walk to his complex building as it was only to the right of where the main complex building was that held Charlie. Walking calmly he had his hands in his pockets, as he quietly hummed to himself as he came to his door way he found a pair of unexpected visitors. "Oh fuck, what do you two want?" speaking to them dully as I sulked really annoyed at the moment.

In front of me were two girls in the Saints, they both wore jean shorts to their knees, the blue clothing was cut raggedly as small strings of the jeans swayed in the light breeze. They also wore tight small black shirts that exposed their stomachs, and Alan had to admit they were quite attracting if their chest's were any indicators. He wasn't a hormonal beast that loved to knock up a hot girl, he just didn't want to have a serious relationship with any women at the moment. He merely wanted to enjoy his last years before being an adult then he would try to have girlfriend or two. He wasn't gay either as some people earlier on thought he was, and he cleared those rumors up in an instant, with a few fists, threats, and cash to shut the person up. Alan looked at the two with a bored expression.

I also noted that they wore black leather shoes that ended at their ankles, and one girl was white, and the other was to my guess an immigrant, though he didn't really care if she was here legally or illegally in the country. It wasn't his problem. "Hey there big boy, you wanna take a few rounds with us?" asking the white one, and I merely frowned and spoke, "Did Charlie put you up to this or are you just fucking with me?" and the girls giggled as I guessed right at their presence. Oh I would get my father back for this **little** shit stunt.

The other girl who now I had to guess their age was about in her twenties at least if not younger, as she had alluring blue eyes, and the other had a warm mischievous brown, "Word on the street, Alan." she came up to me, and pressed herself onto me, and I felt my body heat up as she straddled my waist, "You're a virgin? Now that has to be false, if it is true well then." she whispered into my ear as I grunted really annoyed yet somewhat amused that Charlie would just ask these two girls to get me laid! The fucking old man was getting a **beaten** after this, not that I was complaining about it. "Now shall we head up to your place?" she said seductively, and kissed my neck to entice me to agree, though I heard wolf whistles from across the street as I heard a few encouraging calls, "Go get her Alan! Show the monster you got!" , " Tap that tonight dude! Go amigo!" and that made me clench my jaw, and get really annoyed, and I snarled unexpectedly at them, sorry I wasn't in the mood with going with my dad's supposed plan to give me relief from my seriousness. "Sorry mam, but I have an important job tonight, but I think Mark, and Joe would mind the company, they need a lesson in bondage." giving them a wink as I smiled at the two now blushing yet disappointed ladies. "See you later senoritas." smiling again as I opened the door to the complex, and the groans from the group across the street we heard from inside the complex buildings.

Waking straight I found my room, and there was a few other people in the hall, some of the younger members of the Saints, the wanabee's as I dubbed them. A bunch of thirteen to fourteen year olds how want to be the popular kids at their schools being a member of a gang. Alan really hated people like that since other kids their age like himself had nothing to lose while they could've gotten a degree or something to get them into college. Gangs in his mind should've made up of people who have nothing left to lose or couldn't escape their lives without a life to violence and crime.

Unlocking his door, Alan stepped into his small apartment as his average sized living room greeted him. It was a good sized room, that had a 40 inch plasma TV in the corner hanging, with a small coffee table next. It was a darkish brown color, and a black leather couch that could fit three people on to it. Walking forward he saw his small dinning room with a small round table, and a sink, fridge, and a small oven surrounding the table, ahead where a bathroom, and a small room to the right at the bathroom's entrance.

Next to the doorway that Alan entered he had a computer on a small desk, and he decided to get something to drink, as he went to his fridge, and pulled a can of Coke. The soft drink was cold, and he decided to sit on the couch next to pass some time as he flipped the cable box on. A news anchor appeared on CNN, and fortunately for Alan, she was discussing the shadow stalker in the east side. He ignored some of it, as some of the news wasn't even accurate or up to date, as the street's information updated every night with talks, and rumors.

Alan sighed putting the cold can of liquid on his forehead as he took a moment to rest, and he felt somewhat off, as he couldn't explain it but he felt like something was changing, as for some odd reason he reflected now over the past few months he always felt that someone was following him, he never could've explained it but somehow he knew someone was. It wasn't a cop as they stood out as being too innocent or causal looking, and hell they were older adults meaning if they were younger he would've believed that it was another gang but it wasn't. Just then a knock from his door startling him slightly as he sighed grumbling, "Who the hell is it now?", he hoped it wasn't another one of Charlie's plans for him. He peeked through the eye hole, and saw six people waiting around, and he knew it was the group to go with him to the docks for the shipment.

Smiling slightly I opened my door, "What's up man?" one of the six spoke as I recognized a local member named Matt, and he was roughly in his twenties. "Nothing much dude, you coming with me to the docks later tonight?" Matt grinned, "Yup, boss was it bit wary because the Stalker guy or whatever the hell it is. Mind if we crash here for a bit?" he asked hopefully. Sighing tiredly, "Sure, just pick up your shit and throw it in the trash can, and try not to wreck anything." as I walked off as the six gang members came into my apartment sitting at the table, and bring out a few mysterious six packs of beer from behind their backs. I wondered breifly where they pulled that from?

Alan firmly relaxed as the six, as he now recognized as a few friends from when he first started out as a Saint, their was Matt, and he knew two others in the six, Paul, and Ronnie. They were regular people born here in the state, as they brought out a few cards and began to play a card game known as Castle or played Poker for the hell of it. The other three all sat on my couch, and pulled out a few cigarettes, and I opened my window as the smell of it would linger in my room. I would not want that shit stuck in here for a week!

Alan then looked lazily at his compatriots making themselves at home, and he heard jokes, and laughter from them. Life like this he could enjoy it at its fullest no bloodshed, or gunshots it was relatively peaceful until another knock came from my door, and sighing again I walked up to it, and I groaned. On the other side of the door were more Saints about five of them, and four were women. Alan could see the smiles as the voices from inside was clearly heard, among the four was Cassandra. Opening the door I smiled a little at them, "Hey Alan, mind if we hang out in there? Sounds like a party in there." said a grinning DJ, as I noticed him in the back of the four.

Oh shit, Charlie must've paid him to come to annoy the fuck out of me, "Not really a party D. Just the boys who are going to the docks tonight on the east side, but you can hang in here for a bit. Needed to pass the time so how." shrugging as Cassandra smiled at me, as her cheeks flushed a bit red. I sighed again preparing for a rumble in my house as the girls pilled into my small enough apartment, and the group in there wolf whistled in approval. Someone then put on the channel on MTV or MTV 2 as I didn't give it a thought as I went to my room to check up on my personal belongings. As I need to pack for the night, and by pack I meant getting my guns.

As the more mass of bodies piled into Alan's apartment Cassandra was looking for him, and saw him go to his room, and grinned slightly at the prospect of her being in a room with him, alone. She might as well took a shot at her chances or just annoy him, either way it was a win for her both ways.

Alan looked around his room, as a small bed was in the center with a small line of bureau's with a mirror at the front of his room, he walked to the left side of his bed. He kneeled down to open up a small box under his bed, and he opened to reveal the two dual pistols that made his reputation somewhat known. He took two sliver M-9 Beretta's, as they firmly fit his hand, with his index finger around the trigger as his gun had no clip in it at the moment, and he pulled it to get a click from it as the trigger was fine.

He had four to six clips of ammo in his little box underneath the padding that kept his guns in fine condition as they were sided by two rows of three underneath it. Alan knew this gun was standard in the Army at the current time, and it cost him over 500$ to get these from a production factory, as they cost about 263$(** Those are the actual prices for an M-9 looked it up on google**) a piece for the weapons themselves. Not that he blamed them, as he used a fake ID to get them ordered, and with a few extra dollars he asked them to never call him about future orders from them. He changed his buy every time so that he couldn't be tracked by the government.

The ammo was standard glock-9 ammo, or the guns own ammo as the bullets were pretty expensive if he ordered them in clips as the cost was at least 75$ per pop, and that really made him wary of using every bullet. Though he had the gangs street ammo as that was cheaper but he only used when it was necessary or when his budget was low to afford the ammo.

Alan then heard his door open, and he looked back with a neutral face, and he sighed seeing Cassandra there. She was roughly fifteen soon to be sixteen in another month, while he turned seventeen in August next year. Cassandra was average height, had dark brown eyes, and had reddish hair that reached past her ears, as a blue head ban wrapped her hair to keep from falling any further, and she was wearing jeans as well, not too tight or too lose, and had a shirt that exposed her stomach, and she walked over to my bed laying across, and she had smile on her lips as she spoke to me, "Hey Alan. What are you up to?"

Looking up at the teen on my bed I shrugged uncaringly, "Just getting ready for a shipment at the docks. What's up with you Cass?" looking at her with dull look, as it was one of annoyance, and boredom. Cassandra looked at him with a smile that made Alan merely sigh as he could guess what her "**plans**" were now, she simply pulled him over to her face, "C'mon Alan, were alone, and you need to lighten up. C'mon what do you say we unloosen you up." she pulled me over face, and I simply placed two fingers over her lips to stop her, and I merely laughed amused at her attempt. "Cass, we've been through this, I won't have sex or have a serious relationship yet. You waited for three years you can wait another year or two. Seriously first my dad sends a few friends, and now you." he said sighing tired at this scenario over and over again.

The teen frowned looking rejected but Alan calmed her down, "Don't have that look Cass, I know you have a crush on me but it doesn't mean you love me. In fact I think you just want to replay me for saving your ass on the streets. If that's what I think it is then drop it. You know me as a close friend, so you should know how I feel about that." looking at her with a grin, as she sighed shrugging her shoulders muttering about some unintelligible words.

Getting up I decided to get my other things for the shipment, and opening my small closet Alan pulled out a short sword, or rather a mini Katana as he didn't know what the actually name was. It was roughly thirteen to fourteen inches in length, incredibly sharp as hell as he managed to cut himself easily on the blade numerous times, and it had a black sheath, a simple one he found in a China Town store as it fit the length he had for the blade.

He also pulled out a small black flashlight as he guessed he would need it to see in the dark but he wouldn't unless it was necessary, and he placed in a hidden pocket inside his trench coat along with his Katana. Both pockets were large enough for him to fit a small game console in them, as it was carefully made from a clerk that Alan paid to do it to make it seem smart to carry everything he needed on an assignment if it was called that in the Saints. He then placed his M-9's into a set of hostlers inside the trench coat as well, as they were slightly above the waist line at his ribs so he could pull them out quickly and with little interference. After that he stood up, and looked back at Cassandra who looked at him with a smirk, as he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Wells lets go enjoy some cards shall we?" offering her to play poker at the table in the dinning room, "Sure why not? Your horrible at playing poker in every way Alan. Lets go Chica." I merely flipped her off, "Alright Chico." they both left the room laughing slightly at their antics, and they sat at the table as the four boys playing looked up with grins on their faces as the two brought a chair, and began to play.

------------------ 5 hours Later 11:49 PM Docks -----------------------------------

Alan watched the lights of the city go past his window as he was now in the passenger side of the car with Ronnie driving the full packed SUV down Main street, as we headed to the docks. Alan saw the red district as they passed as numerous strip clubs, bars, and other sort of things they drove by, and he recognized DJ's brothers place as the truck zoomed past it, and they stopped at a red light. "You all ready for this?" asking the six Saints in the truck with me, as they nodded serious about it.

There were times when the gang was somewhat docile compared to other competition on the streets as they were popular when they recruited so to speak, but getting a shipment was business, and no time to fuck around, and Alan was the epitome of the Saints as he had a job face, and he answered with his head, and both of his dual M-9's. Heading down a side street Alan pointed to the alley that lead to the docks, "Ron take this left here, hopefully we won't draw attention." looking at the walls of the alley as the buildings made the narrow path some what difficult as the SUV made it way through the dark space. There were some trashcans here, there, apart from that it was a normal alleyway for a truck to get its way through.

The headlights revealed the docks as the pier to the Atlantic was dark, and quiet. It had an eerie feeling as we parked the truck so it faced back into the alley, and the Six Saints Stepped out all looking around for the dealer to give them the shipment. Looking around the there was a slight mist as it was rare to have this type of weather during the autumn, and it made me edgy as we couldn't see more then thirty feet, but taking a few deep breathes Alan walked forward to the pier, and found the ship that held their shipment. "Keep an eye out for competition, or a fucking undercover." saying to Paul as he nodded, "Got it man." he sat near some barrels, and lit a cigarette, and the others followed his suit, and sat against something to keep the cold wind away.

Looking at them again, and I pulled out my flashlight, and walked up to the small boat as the dealer looked up, "Yo Hawk, got the goods here. Tell your boss that I expect to be paid for this shit, its hard as hell to get this shit here in the harbor without making a sound." he said gruffly obviously pissed at the cold weather. "Yeah I'll tell him, thanks Snake." Snake was his nickname the Saints had for him, as he was a crafty bastard , and well slippery as a snake to get out of situations that would've made others cave in or surrender. A few chases with the Fed's could do that to a man.

A wind blew a bit strongly and Alan thought he smelled something good, like a perfume or something. Whatever it was, the smell made him shudder, as the feeling made his body heat up slightly, He felt a bit dizzy as well, as his hand went to his forehead, and sweat began to form on his brow. "Hey Snake, you wearing any cologne or something?" asking him as I tried to take a deep breathe to calm down, "Nah, not my style kid. Why, the fuck's your problem Hawk? You seem a bit pale right now." the dealer said a bit concerned as I merely waved my hand, "For a moment I smelled something sweet. Like when a girl wears perfume or something. I don't know maybe its the wind blowing something to here." Alan looked inside the boat to see two small suitcases that were black, and he called, " Matt come get the shipment.", and the said man came down the pier steps onto the dock. There was water on three sides surrounding the dock.

"Put in the trunk, then we leave. Got it?" Alan said to Matt, as he nodded, "You gotcha boss.", and he had both suitcases in his hands as he walked back up the steps, and a breeze made me shiver from the contact. Just as Matt go to the car, and muffed sound came from an another alley down the pier as some of the crates came loose, and the Saint's members froze. Alan walked up eyeing the spot where the crates moved, "Jack!" said a member of the Saints as he walked up, and I gave Matt, Ronnie, and Paul a look, and they looked at me with their breathing checked. They were afraid, and Alan was the only one with the other Saint moving forward as we came closer to the spot were "jack" was seen. "What happened?" asking the man, as he looked puzzled, "Jack went to go take a leak near some crates, I turn my back for a moment, and I heard a muffled sound. Turning around he wasn't there anymore!" he whispered as we came to the edge of the alley, and the person wasn't there anymore. Looking into the dark alley, "Oh fucking great. A dark alley with a missing person? No fucking way in hell." Alan narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his flashlight, and pulled out an M-9 , pointing it forward as he went into the alley with the other Saint behind him.

Alan moved slowly as he shined his light across the alley searching for Jack, and he swept across the sides of the alley searching for a trace of the missing member of the Saints. Alan then came upon a larger berth of the alley where it bended into a side of a warehouse, and he saw a shoe for a moment! "Jack!" the other member ran to where his friend was, and I watched confused at how fast the person was moving. Walking around the bend Alan heard the man scream, "What the FUCK! HELP! Get it off!" and I rushed with my gun drawn, and the teenager's eyes widened in horror! On top of the Saints member was some sort of animal from hell, and it was digging its claws into the man's back, as the clothing was shredded into pieces.

The creature was black as the night making it invisible unless shown by a light, it had massive sharp claws that looked like they could cut stone. It's back was riddled with spines of some sort, as they stuck up like spikes, it also had a large body that easily out massed a man's body. Alan also saw a tail of barbed spines with a massive stinger edge on the tip flip around dangerously, and its head was so bizarre that Alan didn't hear the man's pleas for help. It was a long banana shaped head, with no eyes or ears of any sort, and a second smaller mouth shot out into the pinned man's back.

"What the **fuck** are you!" snarling as my M-9 rose and fired at the creature, the bullets echoed as the projectiles hit the creature's body five times in accurate succession, it screeched in pain shaking its head, as dark green blood dripped onto the man, and he screamed in more agony then before, and a hissing sound made Alan nearly vomit! The blood was ACID!" Fucking Acid!? The hell!" gasping as the bones, muscles of the once man burnt into a black crisp, melting everything from the organs to bones as the creature climbed up the side of the warehouse! I raised my gun to aim again, but a hiss stopped the Teen cold, as he looked down the alley, his flashlight revealing two more of the creatures running alongside opposite alley walls to him!" Oh shit!" panicking the teen drew his other M-9, and began firing two bullets from each gun to hit their targets. The creatures hissed, as their tails whipped around angrily, and Alan could see the bullets clip the body's, as streaks of blood sprayed against the walls. The hissing from the blood ate its way through the brick, and wood, Alan merely looked on with horror, and fear!

"What the fuck are these things! Shit I got to get the hell out of here now!" he bolted back down the alley to hear more hissing behind him, as the three chased after him, one on the ground, two on the walls as they screeched racing after him, their food or prey. "Die you shit heads!" shouting Alan, as he spun around firing at the three as quickly as he could, some managed to hit them, while others bounced of the walls. The alley echoed with ricocheting metal against stone, and the creature's hissing, screeching, as they stumbled slightly hissing in pain. They went higher as I merely looked on with horror again, with my heart beating so fast that I felt the thudding of the beat. "The Hell Man?!" screaming as they gained ground on my tail, as they ran on four sometimes two legs, and Alan rounded the corner shooting a few more rounds, and he heard a prominent, Click.

I paled, "Fuck Me!" snarling in frustration, and Alan yelled out, "We've got some major shit coming at us!" but as he yelled that out, screams were heard from ahead of him! I looked on with amazement, horror, and fear as their were a half a dozen of the same creatures, weaving in between crates, and stacks of barrels on either side of the shipment's spot, he saw Matt being dragged behind a stack of crates, and he wasn't moving! Another member, Paul was hanging on to the side of the pier as a creature was gripping to his feet, underneath the water. Alan ran over to him, loading one of his M-9's as fast as he could, "Dude get this fucking thing off me! Shoot the god damned thing!" he said screaming as the claws ripped into his legs, blood was gushing out into the water.

Alan didn't know what to do, so he merely grabbed Paul's hand, and used his free hand with the gun and fired randomly at the back of his friend's feet, hoping to hit the damned thing! Three rounds fired from the pistol, and it hit the water with a hiss, spraying the penetrated liquid a foot into air. Gritting his teeth, the contest of life, and death was turning for a worst, as the grip on the other man's hand was slipping! The creature was practically pulling Alan, into the depths of hell as well, he fired a few more shots, as he saw a tail whip the surface of the water angrily. A sharp hiss made Alan look to his left, and he saw a creature rushing at him, "Oh fuck you!" snarling at the thing, he pointed, and fired several rounds hitting the thing square in the chest, skull, and knees.

"AHHHH!!" Paul yelled as the creature in the water sprang onto his back, using its inner mouth struck him in the back of the skull, and its claw sliced Alan's hand that was holding Paul up afloat! Alan immediately let go of Paul, as he yelled in agony as the firing pain of cut muscle made his hand twitch violently. Alan looked around as his breathing was labored, the other Saints were firing guns in every direction, and the creatures darted at them when they had to reload. Several noises made look back to where he ran from, and he looked with wide eyes. The three creatures he riddled with bullets were hissing at him, with saliva dripping from there maws, and were crouched ready to spring at him, he did the only thing he could do now.

He got to his feet, and ran as fast as he could, clearly panicking, as the cold feeling of fear gripped him by his neck. He never felt so scared in his life, he sprinted down the piers, and ran past several alley's, and he finally turned after four. Panting he ran down the alley keeping an M-9 at the ready, he looked back to glance if they were following him. No they were not, he then came to a wider part of the alley, he slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breathe. "The fuck were those things?" he asked with his eyes shut, panting as sweat dripped from his face. For several moments Alan calmed down, and started to walk away, as he clutched his bleeding wrist, a clack of falling stone caught his attention, he spun around as he had his gun in a horizontal grip.

Narrowing his eyes, he waited for something to spring from the walls as he looked up, and nothing moved for several moments. Breathing in through his nose, Alan slowly put down his gun, and started to turn away real slowly. "Oh shit." he groaned as a massive figure appeared in front of him! He was sent flying to the wall, as a massive fist sent him to the wall of the alley. His face met brick, and stone, as he dropped to the ground.

Alan looked up at the massive figure, and it stepped in the moon light, and he swore as his vision flickered, "What the fuck are** you**?" gasping as he struggled to get to his two feet. A massive deadly, yet somewhat majestic creature was in front of him. Something was different about it, as Alan could see it was about eleven to twelve feet tall, had a small crown or something, and had two massive arms, with five claws on its hand. It had large quills on its back. Its tail was swinging back, and forth as if it was eager that it found me or would eat me. Struggling to my feet I looked to see where my gun went, and it was in front of him by at least a dozen feet.

Breathing deeply he looked back at the creature as it hissed edging its head at him, he slowly got up, and stood up winded as the effort nearly made him pass out, and he readied himself. The creature seemed to be eager for something as Alan noticed it cock its head to the left as studying him. He bolted behind him to where his weapon was, and he ran with the last of his strength in his body as he pushed it to the limits of endurance for a person.

The massive black animal roared as it ran after him, Alan reached out for his M-9, and he was about to grab it when a pressure yanked him down, slamming his head onto the concrete, the granite scratched against his face, as he looked back with his sight blurry as he saw a black wrapped up like some fucked up snake, from his foot to his knee on his left leg. He saw the creature hiss in intervals as if laughing at him! " Go fuck yourself bitch." cussing at the creature, as it snarled at him. Its tail flicked Alan to the wall as he slammed chest first into it, he coughed up blood, as the thing flicked him towards the opposite wall, making his back hit the brick next.

The world was a spin for the teen as the creature slammed him against the wall, with a giant hand encircling his neck, and clutching the back of his skull, it leaned near him, the head of the black thing was the length of his arm at least, and the jaw of the animal stopped at his ear. He swore he could feel the thing sniff him, as if tasting what he would taste like. Alan's legs dangled six feet in the air, as he couldn't feel the ground under his feet.

The monster then nudged its head against the side of his face, knocking his hat off, and his bandana was drenched with sweat, and water. Then it began rubbing against him, as if loving his smell or taste. Alan didn't really give a shit since he was nearly passing out, and his head hurt like hell. Barely staying conscious Alan looked the creature right in the eye, or where it would've had eyes, and it stared right through him. The black, smooth skin like armor had his reflection in it, as he could just barely make it out.

Then Alan felt something at the back of his head, like a dull throbbing sensation, and he tried to figure out what it was. Maybe a mild concussion he thought randomly, as a small screwed up smile touched his face. Then it got worse, gritting my teeth together I tried to ignore it, as the creature in front of me was so still it was like it was thinking with its head down slightly. The pain intensified as Alan screamed out in agony as a fire like feeling burned into his head, he flipped out. Yelling, screaming in some much pain, hell what the fuck was it doing to him! He kicked feverishly desperate to stop what the creature was doing to him. His body thrashed so violently his head shook back, and forth so quickly it was like his neck could snap.

Inhuman yelling came from my lips as it didn't sound normal, hell it felt like someone was crushing my skull, lighting it on fire, and exploding all at once, it was hell!! "AHHHHH!" as the teen thrashed around blindly throwing punches, desperately trying to end this fucking hell! The creature merely used its free to grip the uninjured fist, and hold it against the wall, as his body twisted, and squirmed trying to escape. It was no use to the teen.

Slowly the pain receded like a tide, as it slowly became less, and less. Alan feebly tried to move but he slumped forward as his brain finally went unconscious, and he heard faintly a voice as his vision went black. It was a girl's voice that sounded like an eighteen year old's, "I found you now.", and a soothing hiss made Alan see no more.

**End Chapter II**

**Author's Note: Well this is the end of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it, and if your wondering why I've kept switching it between First, and Third person Is that I want people to guess Alan's personality, and importantly guess his actions in major twists in this story. Or its maybe this style of writing suits me, because I like it. If you don't well your out of luck, since I like it this way.**

**Now I hope this plot really gets attention from AVP fans everywhere, as this has never has been attempted, again like I said in the last chapter, I'm still toying with the plot, and its pretty interesting for me to toy with ideas that could potentially make this story great or just plain suck. Well, it's been quite hard for me to concentrate on the Hybrid as it seems that story is simply getting harder for me to write, since I'm taking it slow now. Planning for the fights, and trying to picture the scenes from Predator movies, AVP, and the other alien movies. Hopefully an idea with spring to me to make me write faster for that story.**

**Now for the amount of reviews I'm looking for, it will take about roughly 10 or so reviews for me to believe that people like or don't like this story, so i'm simply waiting to see the turn outs for this, and hope its good. So hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
**


	3. The Hive

**Author's Note**: I'll be posting some occasional quotes like this since they really got some of meaning to this chapter in a little sense, as it seemed to me when I wrote this, so these will be underlined, and separate from my author notes.

* * *

"There are things known and there are things unknown, and in between are the doors of perception" Aldous Huxley 1894 - 1963.

"Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival." Winston Churchill Prime Mister of Britian 1874 - 1965.

**

* * *

Well I'm quite surprised at the amount of reviews within two days, as people really want me to post another chapter, and your requests are rubbing off of me as I keep seeing them when I check, so I'll update it this once for your replies, but the next will be in two weeks, as I need time to write up another couple of chapters so that I stay ahead of the chapters when I release them, so without further ado, here is the chapter...enjoy  
**

Chapter III "The Hive"

Alan groaned as he felt something wet, drip onto his face, the water was cold as it made him blink. Wait, water? He then remembered what happened in the alley, near the docks! His eyes darted left to right, trying to figure out where the hell was he at. Slowly getting up, he took a few deep breathes to calm his heart beat, and he slowly looked around him. He was likely underground, as it looked like an incomplete tunnel, with rusty tools, metal poles, and other things around him. The ground was dirt, and he was laid up against a small mound of dirt.

He still had his bandana on, one of his M-9's still tucked away in his trench coat, and his katana still hidden, as he got to his feet. The tunnel wasn't that dark, as Alan was able to see, though only for about ten feet in front of him at most. He slowly walked down the tunnel, though mentally he kept saying, "What the fuck was going to pop out?". All he could hear was the sound of his breathing as it was silent as a graveyard, and that made Alan incredibly nervous. Just then a small light hiss made Alan, turn around, removing his M-9 from his coat, and held it with two hands.

He looked back, looking for anything that could've made that noise, and his eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, as he barely could make out a shape moving from left to right. I had to grit my teeth in seeing what was there, and finally I made a decision on what to do to get light. Muttering, "Ah fuck this!" he fired at the place at who ever was following him, The bullet shot from the barrel as it lit up the dark tunnel, and the light from the leaving bullet caused one of those creatures to screech at him!

The roar of the gun echoed making more the creatures appear from the sides as they apparently were asleep, and screeched at him. There second jaws flew out in fury at the sound, "Oh, crap!" he yelped as he bolted from the creatures as they began to chase the clearly panicked human. Alan ran, as fast as he could his legs burned as the adrenaline burned throughout his veins pushing his body to work. The burn caused him to pant slightly as he was still a bit dizzy since waking up here. He then suddenly pointed his weapon back, and he looked back to fire at the seemingly moving shadows behind them, as he tried to aim at them!

He fired a few shots, hoping that they found their targets, and he swore as they shot past the shadows, "The fuck man!" he bolted clearly starting to panic, he didn't realize that the tunnel was on a slant downwards, and he tripped as the sudden drop made him fling forward hitting the dirt floor, and he tumbled sideways rolling violently down the tunnel. The world was a spinning wreck for Alan, as he suddenly stopped hitting the bottom, and he panted trying to let the dizziness pass, as he attempted to get but was forced down, as he saw the world move back, and forth. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes to let the blood reach his head, to slowly calm him down.

Looking back, he wondered if those things kept following him, he waited for any noise or movement from behind him, Silence, and the darkness was still. He saw nothing move, or any hissing for that matter. He sighed, and got to his feet, and he noted that it seemed to get a bit warmer in this tunnel as he walked forward, though being wary of his surroundings. Alan somehow felt that there was water or something around as he could taste the humid air on his tongue. It somehow got wetter, warmer, and the humidity made him sweat slightly as he came to an opening where he thought he saw a light or something.

I mentally braced myself for something as I walked forward slowly, holding my gun with two hands, pointing slightly downward, but high enough to fire at a moments notice. I then saw something that made me stare at to believe what the hell was I looking at? It looked like hardened slime or what ever the hell it was, it looked like wrapped coils of some weird type of webbing. (A/N: If you can't picture it, the hive in AVP the movie, when Lex finds Miller.) He looked at it with amazement, shock, and a bit of fear, as it seemed to make this place seem alien like. It caused him to shudder, as he breathed slow, and deep to keep moving forward.

As he moved past the exit of the tunnel, he merely looked around in shock. He was standing in a massive cavern, that its size made think twice, that New York had a place like this! The ceiling must've been tall as a four story building, it had small holes lined on the sides, as it seemed all tunnels were linked to this cavern. It made him feel nervous as if any of those things were around here. He pointed his gun forward, and he heard a moan. It caused Alan to jump, as he looked left, and right trying were the sound came from.

"Who's there? Is any one down here!" calling out, as I couldn't figure out where the moan came from. It sounded like someone was in pain, at the very least. Then he heard a faint call, "Please help me." Alan walked forward as he heard the same person moan again, and it was coming from along the walls, he walked around a part of the cavern that had a small part jetting out, and he what he saw made him nearly vomit. A person was strung covered in webbing as only his arms, and face was visible to Alan, and he looked at the teen with an agonizing look, "Please help me." he whispered as he moaned in pain. He breathed in a breathe as it wheezed in and out from his chest.

"What the fuck happened to you man?" running up to him, he placed his gun in the hostler, as he tried to get the webbing off of the trapped man, he looked at me with horror, "You have to get out of here, there here! In this…" he yelped in pain, as he screamed, and Alan heard a crack from the man, and I watched in horror, as I got the webbing to reveal his chest to me. He screamed again, "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you!" yelling at the man, as he swung his head back, and forth clearly trying to fight whatever was happening to him. "ITS INSIDE OF MEEEE!!!" he roared as another crack was heard, and I saw with horror, and it made me gap in surprise. The guy's chest was moving!

"Oh my god." as the bones behind the skin of the man were slowly being bent upwards, it made Alan's heart rate sky rocket in fear as the man continued screaming in horrible agony, and Alan tempted to shoot the man right now to stop his suffering. He froze in absolute fear as a definite shape appeared pulling the bones, and skin forward like it was about to break out of the man's chest. It stopped, and the man merely wheezed as if the thing was sucking the life out of him, as he looked at me with an unbearable agony of pain, and desperation. "Please help me, please!" he cried as tears streamed down his face, and I couldn't do anything to help him! He couldn't, and it caused him to almost snap in anger, and frustration. It hurt him, like a bullet lodged into his own heart as the man continued to cry in pain.

Then heard what it seemed to be a muffed screech, as the man howled in agony as a shower of red engulfed my eyes, as I put my arm to shield my eyes, from whatever happened. When Alan removed his hand his eyes widened in horror, disgust, and he stumbled back, landing on his bottom, he simply backed up, his breathing erratic, as a huge whole was in front of him now. Blood dripped from his face, as it came in driblets from his chin. A wormlike creature screeched as it began to eat the man, that made me back using my legs to push me away from the sight, and I backed up into the wall, as I breathed deep, and had my eyes shut as the sound of ripping flesh was filling my ears. It briefly looked at Alan as he gasped in shock as it tore into the man's heart, eating massive chunks of the organ, and the blood was pouring out of his chest like Niagara Falls, as a river of blood formed. The worm only screeched at Alan before eating the man it burst through from, and Alan felt his stomach lurch.

The way it screeched at him, was almost causal as if it didn't care it was watching it eat the man, and he put his head against the wall, and he breathed in through his nose trying to calm down, he looked down to his left, and noticed something. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Three long black sharp rocks that were smooth black, were near him, and Alan looked at it, it seemed familiar. "What the hell!", he mentally screamed as he felt something drip onto his head, he slowly looked over his shoulder to feel the wall seem strangely warm, and he continued looking upwards. He saw a massive black, body that had arms, claws, and a black littered with quills or something like that. At the end of the massive body was a huge tan sack or something like that.

I looked up to see a massive version of what got me in the alley looked down at me as it was surprised to see me there against. Looking up, I whispered, "Holy…shit." it hissed at him, and one of its arms slowly descended to come to pick me up, and Alan didn't want to be a the mercy of this monster! He rolled out of its reach, as it screeched angrily at him, and it echoed throughout the cavern. Alan then saw the walls moving with shadows coming out of the tunnels leading to the cavern, it made the teen feel sick.

He pointed his gun, in any direction to see where the things would prepare to attack him, he got ready to fire. He clicked the M-9 back, and was ready to pull the trigger as the first creature came in front of him. It hissed at him slightly as it advanced up to him. Alan's grip on his M-9 jerked violently as he saw the world flip upside down, he groaned as he fell onto the ground. He felt something on his legs, and he looked down to see what caused him to fall. Alan looked at whatever held his leg, he ,shook his head as he looked in surprise as a tail coiled around his right leg pulling him up a wall! He tried to shake the coil off, and he punched the tail, hoping the thing would let go but it had an iron grip on his shin. The black coil merely held onto his leg forcing him to realize a horrible aspect of it.

He then realized the size of the tail, as the stinger was the size of his chest, at least! It was currently against his chest, as the thing could likely cut into him at a moments notice, and he saw the giant creature slowly bring him up to its arms, as he faced the thing from his upside down view, with its tail keeping him level with the giant jaws that Alan could see clear as day. Mentally I had to scream, "Holy shit man! This is insane!" he winced as the giant hands of the creature gripped his waist, to make him face it directly as large amounts deep natural breathe hit me in the face, it made him gag slightly at the smell. It was horrible for him to be near this thing's face! . It smelled like a heater, had a dead body roasting in it. The things massive head leaned near him, as it appeared to smell him, as if tasting him as well. Alan felt like someone dropped him in ice cold water in the harbor, as he could fell his heart stop a beat as the creature sniffed at him. He seriously was on the verge of being completely panicked, and was fighting the urge to yell out in fear. He managed to squirm to get some of his sense of sanity back! The thing felt him shift trying to break free, and it added more pressure to stop the squirming host from moving too much.

Alan, felt his ribs feel the pressure as the monster had an unimaginable strength crush him, as it wanted his attention to it. Just then it slowly lowered its head near his face, as the warm breathes of the creature hit him full in the face, and he watched terrified if it was going to kill him! He simply breathed faster through his nose, as he felt a sharp pain in his head. I shook my head as the sharp pain of heat hit me again, and I gritted my teeth as I thought something was ramming itself in my brain! Alan let out a strained yell of pain, as he begun to sweat heavily as the massive pressure hit his mind, and he swore he heard a woman's voice chuckling as if a bit amused at my pain. I couldn't think right, as the burning fire of whatever was happening to me was made my hands clench into claws, as my joints became stiff.

Slowly it went away, as I could gradually feel the fire inside my head cool down, until a small headache came. Alan let out a deep breathe as he attempted to breath in as calmly as he could despite being in the grip of this thing, he managed to grunt to shift, to break out of the unbearable grip of muscle, and iron. The thing hissed slightly, as I heard something from inside my head.

"Enough, if you continue to struggle I will squeeze the life out of you." a woman's voice spoke in my head, as it made me freeze as it felt like I just heard a voice. Alan looked around trying to find out where or who said that to him! He looked around feverishly as the thought of him being insane was gripping at him to be reality! A snort made him look at the creature holding, him as a laughing voice filled him. It was a laugh of a stranger realizing he found out who spoke to him. It was that thing that held him like a doll! Seriously what the hell was going on! Alan thought terrified. This was not normal or should've been impossible1

"Very interesting, you learn quickly boy. I'm somewhat impressed at your speed at realization. Alan looked at the creature as it came lower as to inspect his face, it was full of fear, terror, and confusion. The thing hissed amused at the teen's expression as he spoke trembling slightly in her grip. "W-What are you?" he whispered as the creature brought to within inches of the massive teeth within its mouth. "What am I boy? Your predator, what else could I be?" it bared its teeth at him, as he paled, his heart stopping for yet another beat or two. The creature looked at him again, and spoke in a amused tone, " It is very common for your kind to fear mine. Though you have shown a somewhat tempered expression of fear to me directly. A rare feat indeed. What I am, is a Queen. A Queen of this hive you are in, boy." she laughed as her voice filled my ears, a laughter of joy, truth, and just plain surprised as I merely gulped. Too scared to ask what was she going to do to me.

The Queen laughed, and she looked at Alan again, "If you want a name in you will have to wait for now. You were brought here by someone who has kept an eye so to speak on you." she bared her teeth as she brought within an inch of her jaws. My blood ran colder then the deepest pits of hell or ice could've been, sweat ran down his temples as a second mouth shot out inches from his skull! It was off by purposely an obvious inch as Alan watched the massive slime covered attack, as it slowly went back into the jaw of this queen. He watched it with a quivering body, as his eyes never left the second deadly strike until it disappeared into the massive black jaws. "I guess I must ask why you're here so quickly, and **alone**." she mused as if annoyed though he thought she were amused at this situation. She yet out a roaring screech, as it wracked his ear drums! I clenched my teeth in an attempt to fight off the pain. The Queen was watching the walls for something, and Alan managed to think, his knife was underneath his coat!

This Queen Alan thought wasn't paying attention to him, and he slowly started to feel of his knife, and he managed to carefully not hit the skin of the queen, as he found the sheath behind his back. He took a deep breathe to pull it out, and he managed to keep his eyes on the queen, as it continued to look away from him, and took this as a chance. He needed to get away from her! Escape into the tunnels where he could rest, and plan to get out! He had no clue that if he stayed he would either die quick or slowly. Then he pulled the knife, up to his chest, and he managed to prepare his dangling legs to take the impact of the ground. "Do not try anything boy, I can tell your up to something." the queen spoke still not looking at him. He managed to wheeze as the grip of the queen made his insides beg for air.

The queen looked at him, clearly either annoyed or looked at him as if enjoying the way she was squeezing the life out of him. Gasping he raised his knife, as the queen managed to snarl, as he spoke wheezing, "I'm. not. Hanging. Around." he snarled as he plunged the foot long knife into the wrist that held me, she screeched as the pain seared into her wrist releasing him. Alan dropped to the floor, as the queen swerved back and forth clearly angered at his attack. He bolted as he managed to reach for his weapon, and he looked up to see hissing. Alan looked up, and he panicked as dozens of smaller versions of this queen swarmed down at him! He saw the nearest tunnel, and ran, not caring if there were more of those things in there!

As I looked into the tunnel, a massive swipe of a black fist hit him full force across the face, Alan felt his face burn from the contact alone! He flew back, rolling over, and coughed as the pain hit him like a ton of bricks. He then was pulled violently across the ground, as he yelped as a rock scrapped his cheek, and was thrown against the wall! The rocks made him lose the little oxygen he had in his lungs, as he was smashed up against the granite. He groaned as he felt his vision becoming black, and was released as he dropped to the ground face first. Opening my eyes I saw my M-9 about an arm's length away, and he reached for it. The gun never came within an inch of his out stretched fingers, as something coiled around his waist pulling him up the granite wall. I could feel something press against my back, as I looked back weakly, and gasped in shock.

There behind me was the same creature that attacked me in the alleyway! It looked as if it were smiling to see me in its grip, as it leaned forward slightly, and Alan tried feebly as his body shook from the tired state it was in, and he was weak. With an arm around his waist he was pulled to within inches of its face, as he looked back with half lidded eyes as he was on the brink of falling into unconsciousness. The second mouth on this one managed to reach, and gently…nibble on his cut on his cheek? Alan looked at it through the bottom of his vision as he could feel the wet, strike simply peck at the streams of blood that slowly came down from the wound. A teenaged girls voice came from it, "You ran away again. Now look at you." the girl's voiced seemed to sigh as if simply mocked worried about my wound.

"Daughter, your interest, managed to stab me. Hmmm, very amusing it is to see your human do this to me." the queen looked at the sight of her daughter, and human teen in one's "embrace". The daughter looked up at the queen as Alan looked up with wide eyes of fear, and he trembled as the contact of the larger body made him feel scared out of his wits! " How was I supposed to know, he would wake so quickly? I was a bit worried to see him suddenly gone mother. " if I could picture a regular girls face, she would've been glaring at her mother. If her tone in my head was suggesting. " You brought him here, daughter. Must I have to tell you again? If he comes in my sight again, alone, I will be tempted to implant a new sibling for you in him." the queen merely reached to her wrist to pull the last remains of the metal, as her blood ate it within seconds of entering her skin.

Alan managed to weakly whisper, but the two of them heard it clear as day, "What are you? Why am I here?" he groaned as the thing merely rubbed against him, as if trying to…comfort him? He had to be losing it or the verge of death, as his body was battered, screwed with his mind! " In time, Alan." the teen's voice spoke warmly as she were, and I had to think twice for this picture, blushing as if a girl was somewhat embarrassed of him being in a grip like this. I managed to squirm, to break free but the thing that held him, merely hissed in a series as if sighing at his attempt. "Stop struggling, your only going to hurt yourself then me. I'll tell you everything when we return to my den, please just don't struggle." the praetorian merely said flatly as if annoyed at his attempt to get away.

The queen looked on this, and merely gave a warning to me, "I'll let this act go unpunished for this one time daughter. You will be responsible if he tries this again. Though I am going to be watching with through the hive's eyes. So a fair piece of advice daughter, never let him leave your sight." she chastised in an amused voice that promised her threat to the oblivious teen in her grip. The daughter merely nodded her head, as I could feel the notion through the grip on my body. The creature landed nimbly onto the tunnel's entrance, and held me easily as we walked off into the tunnel.

For a few moments Alan, could see only the chest of the creature, and he groaned as he tried to get out of this grip on him. "Stop struggling, it was hard enough to track you to my mom. I'm not going to let go of you until were in my den, Alan." the teen's head the heard the girl had a firm resolve that he recognized as a woman's final word when he saw some wives beat their husbands in the complex. "Who are you!" I managed to growled annoyed, angry, and still terrified, as the creature merely forced him to face it face to face. "If your that desperate for a name, my name is…" she trailed off as if having a hard time speaking to him. It dimly reminded me of girls asking me out, and that made me wince as she spoke again, if not a little fidgety, "My name is Jane." she said timidly as she somewhat looked away, as if taking a deep breathe.

Right now I wasn't feeling so well, so the terror was unbelievably being eaten away, as curiosity hit me. Though I was nervous, if I blacked out from the single thought of why she was not killing me. "Jane? Not going to complain, not a bad name." he said completely starting to feel light headed. He couldn't think right, as Jane brought him closer to her chest, and it felt strangely…comfortable? For an odd reason he felt content, as if sleeping on a mattress, as it felt warm, and smooth. Jane looked down at the teen as he started to drift off, as the stress of meeting her, and facing her mother. She felt extremely hot as her body reacted to the teen as unwittingly fell into her embrace.

I managed to speak, through half opened eyes, simply feeling tired, and I knew I would be either blacking out or sleeping out sold tonight. He didn't care to be scared as the need to sleep was reaching its peak. "Where am I exactly?" he muttered sleepily, Jane merely placed her claws hand against his back, as she climbed the slanted upward tunnel to her den, "Your in the hive, my home. Soon to be yours." she replied softy, and it was due to him starting to not hear anything clearly due to him fading into unconsciousness.

"Can you tell me, who was that…queen?" I muttered as a simple fact came to me, this Jane or whoever was this didn't want to kill me, and that was find for now. He didn't have the strength or will to think of a plan to escape, as he just was too drained to look at anything that was not normal. It would have to wait for tomorrow, when he needed his right state of mind to think straight. "My mother's name is Isis, she's the queen of this hive as she has told you. It would be unwise to attack her again." she said pushing me a bit closer to her armored chest. I guess it was a warning from her, and her mom. This Isis, and merely nodded tiredly.

Jane reached her den, and saw it was empty of warriors from the hive, and that was perfect. She looked down smiling lightly at the know sleeping teen that caught her eye a month ago. She looked forward excitedly to find a good spot to hunt, and hopefully find him nearby, and tonight was a stroke of luck for her hive, and herself. They got a got amount of hosts, and food as well as him. Even her mother was surprised at what he is, or was different from humans in general. It was completely mind confusing if the term was called for.

She went to the far wall, and gently sat down on her haunches, and placed the teen against her rib cages, and he merely flipped onto his side, sleeping against her side. The contact would've made any human girl's cheek flush as it made her tail whip around excitedly. She merely drew him in closer as she placed her tail around him, and lay onto his legs, encircling him. A funny picture of how he would react when he woke up with her nearly on him, it would be funny indeed. She rested, and soon began to fade into her mind, watching over the human teen.

**Author's Note: I know that this seemed somewhat strange but think about it logically please. The teenager is tired as hell, staying up to midnight as it tires anyone out, working or whatever. He is been running for a bit from the Xeno's, he's gotten hit by them, as they hit like a small truck! Can't imagine it really. Also he was somewhat roughed around by Jane in the alley, ( more like manhandled), and he's been invaded into his head by both a praetorian, and A Queen, so he's both drained physically, and mentally. So he's pretty much too tired to escape, scream or be in total fear, as that will be in the next chapter with him being incredibly nervous of the warriors, Jane, and especially Isis. So that's explanation for Alan's decline of being scared, he was just too beaten up to care for the last bit of the night.**

**Now I hope people really are into this story, as there are some as of now, if the reviews indicate it, and as I said above the chapter, the next will be posted in two weeks at least, pending on the amount of reviews, and feelings for this chapter, so try not to think of me as a bully in making people review, I just want your thoughts on it, thats all, so please I hoped you enoyed this chapter again.  
**


	4. The Face Hugging Surprise

**Well, I know I said it would be about two weeks when the next update came, but I decided to cut it short in the second week, as the few reviews I got really made me think, that SOME of you really enjoy the story. Though I need MORE reviews PLEASE, as thats the only thing I ask from the readers that visit the story, so for those WHO DID review, thank you, and this is to all of those who have reviewed...(bow in respect..no a nod is the likely action.)**

* * *

**"Where observation is concerned, chance favors only the prepared mind." Louis Pasteur.**

**"A Single Event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born" Antoine de Saint-Exupery, "The Little Prince" 1900-1944.**

**These quotes above this, kind of inspired me a bit in this chapter as they do describe a few scenes within this chapter, they really mean something if you can get the message from the quote, as these really inspire me in some scenes of this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

(Trying something new, here's a small legend in what styles represent what.)

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech."_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech"**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

" Chapter IV: The Face Hugger "

I stirred as I felt something quietly thud in my ear. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around blinking, trying to slowly get up but something held me down. Something that was actually warm so what, and black. Alan's eyes shot wide open as last nights conversation, the hive, Jane, and the Queen. He looked around to find himself warped by the praetorian's tail, as he remembered from last night. He barely could remember his way back here last night, as some of it was a dim outlook on what he remembered. Sighing trying to keep the fear of being in close body to body contact of a creature, that hunted humans. I tried to slowly focus my logic to calm myself that Jane here, wanted me alive for something.

Slowly, and steadily my heart rate calmed down, so looking around again the teen, saw the praetorian asleep for the moment, and it seemed like she was unconsciously gripping him with her tail. In fact it made me wince slightly as the ridged edges of it pressed against my chest. Clothing was not meant to be a shield, that was Kevlar, body armor. Shifting my gaze, I looked to see something at the entrance of the den, or so it was called. More like dead end, at the end of a tunnel, the thought came sarcastically. Looking a bit more closely the teen saw something move within the dim lit den, it was hard enough to see at least three feet in front of him.

I only noticed this shape since it actually moved, and that caused my adrenaline to spike, as it seemed to be moving closer to me where I was somewhat trapped under the embrace of Jane. "Oh, please don't let it be bad." mentally praying was not my strongest point since I was not a great believer in the man upstairs as he was dubbed with several nicknames. Watching the shape warily, I never took my eyes of it, and it seemed whatever was in here seemed to know that I was staring at it! As my breathing picked up enough for it to know that I was getting nervous, at a rapid rate!

The teen braced himself as the shape appeared to be a form of one of those creatures he encountered in the alleyway! I paled, as the blood in me froze, as this creature was riddled with faint scars of, bullet holes! My bullets from my M-9, this made me get intensely scared, as well I started to sweat bullets down my temple. "Oh hell! This is just wonderful!" Alan thought frantically as he tried as much to edge away from the creeping creature as it came to with a dozen feet in front of him. I could barely move any inch as the body that I was against was currently asleep. Looking down to my right, Jane's head was placed above her hands as if getting a comfortable position to rest.

I looked in front of me to see the jaws slightly parting of the black predator as it hissed low enough to make think it knew who I was. It seemed to know that I hit it with my shots, and it seemed like it wanted a little revenge. The teen leaned father back against the side of the praetorian who seemed to momentarily shift her body as trying to get comfortable, and the black killer looked over the frame of the praetorian. After a minute the smaller creature seemed to think she was still resting, and it looked at me directly.

I managed to look back at the faceless head of the hunter, and it seemed to reach for me, as a black claw reached out to my face! The teen managed to spit at the thing's face as it snarled slightly, **hell** if it wanted him dead, or whatever it wanted he wasn't going quietly! I let loose an uppercut from my left arm to make contact with the side of the creatures face. It snarled at me as the sudden movement managed to make a small impact on it. Though my knuckles hurt like hell through the gloves on my hands as the thing felt like it was rock! The skin may have been smooth, but it was harder then granite, as I let out a strained gasp of pain as the knuckles on my hand seemed to become red.

The praetorian suddenly let out a menacing growl that echoed around the enclosed den, and it made me jump at the mere sound of it. It made a lions growl like a house cat's hissing. The teen saw the praetorian rise up hissing saliva dripping from her jaws at the smaller version of herself, as the thing backed up clearly intimidated by Jane. She hissed angrily at the creature as it backed away, but the Praetorian lunged at it, using her massive claws on her hands to send flying like a rag doll into the wall of the den. She advanced on it, her tail managed to wrap around me, and placed me in the back of her, she took no chances for Alan's safety.

Looking around the frame of the praetorian, the teen looked to see the smaller creature, a smaller version of Jane, in the grip of her monster claws as it wrapped around its slender neck. She had it pinned against the granite wall, and was hissing at it in faster intervals, and occasionally snap at its head with her second inner mouth to deliberately miss by an inch or so. If I had to guess she was likely warning the thing in not attacking me or her. I sighed as she tossed the creature to the entrance of her den. Giving it a prominent screech the smaller creature took off in an instant. Hissing again, Jane looked towards Alan, as he looked seemingly calm, and she asked, "_Were you hurt by that one_?" I managed to shake my head, as I attempted to concentrate on my breathing, as she lifted me towards her face. She leaned forward, breathing his scent in, to make sure no wounds were on him physically. For several moments she sniffed him, and it made the teen seem a bit uncomfortable, as he spoke hesitantly, "Its alright, it didn't hurt me anywhere." as she merely snarled at my words.

"_No its no alright, that warrior came here to bring you to the eggs, for an embryo to be put into you! Apparently mother did give orders for the hive to retrieve you, though only when I am resting or your alone. She must think this is amusing to her._ " she said to me glancing at the entrance of the den. Frankly I was confused in what the hell was she saying? I didn't know anything about what was what down here, and that made me feel scared as the unknown down here was likely death, at least. I started to feel extremely paranoid now, that the Queen, didn't want me alive down here, and dying down here was a nightmare in reality, I would escape somehow but I had to survive down here now. Just like the streets, expect everything was out to get you, and death was around the corner.

"What are warriors, and what do you mean your mother is having fun, by having me retrieved?" I asked this as the silence in the tunnel was a bit uncomfortable, and I was curious now. There was no telling how long was I going to be down here for, and I needed to learn to get out of this place, even though I knew that somehow I caught Jane's eye, so I was a bit guilty on using a girl's trust. The praetorian looked down at the teen, as it appeared she sighed as if a bit tired to explain the workings of a hive to a human teenager.

"_Well, a warrior is what you faced the other night back in the alley. They are the 'backbone' if you were to call them, of the hive. There the most common of our kind to be born from hosts._" at the word hosts I raised an eyebrow in confusion, Jane saw this, and poked him in his chest, "_Hosts are other species, humans, and other things. Now warriors are born, from mostly humans as you've encountered when I came along on the hunt to see if you would be in the hunting ground. The warriors are basically the balanced, well, all skilled in pretty much everything in a hunt. Stealth, speed, stamina, and strength._" the praetorian was having a confusing time in discussing the hive to him, since the hive knew what to do instinctively, and she never thought of explaining her home's life to a human. It was just very confusing.

I listened and thought of the warriors that I've seen already, and it was all the same kind except for Jane here, who was? He didn't that either. I sighed kind of embarrassed that I didn't know what kind she was, and I decided to ask if not a bit wary. "Jane, what exactly are you? Your not a warrior if I'm not mistaken?" the praetorian merely grinned at me, if the sight of it made me somewhat chilled to the bone." _You know of my mother the queen, I am the potentially the next queen when my mother dies. I'm a praetorian if there is a title for that_." here she simply shrugged or made the equivalent of that expression with her massive shoulders going up, and then down.

"_There is only at most two or three praetorians within a hive, I do have two other sisters, and we all are competing for the next ruler of the hive. Though my mother is the one who decides which of us will be the next queen, and it won't be for a while till that happens_." Jane simply started to put me down, and she nudged me to follow her to where she had me pinned when she was asleep. She sat onto her haunches and seemed liked to offer me a spot near her, but I merely winced as the wall behind us was more tempting. "No thank you, I'm a bit jumpy at the moment, and I'll sit against the wall for now." slightly trying to keep the fearful edge out of my voice, as she merely sighed, as if pouting annoyed at my answer.

Leaning against the wall, I thought over what Jane had told me about to hive, and it left a big gap in my chances of getting out of here alive, and I decided to ask a few questions, to keep the urge of running right out know within my head, " So let me get this right. There are three including you, praetorians that are somewhat fighting for power to be the next queen, right?" at this she merely nodded, watching me curiously. Secretly she wondered what was going through Alan's mind, she could try to find out but he would know due to the painful presence. Still for that matter, no human could hear there thoughts, so that intrigued her to no end.

"So, these other siblings of yours, are they younger then you or older?" asking her as I leaned against the cool rock wall, which seemed to bring my body temperature down slightly. Jane merely cocked her head at me, puzzled at my question, I answered dully, "Where they born before you or after you?" at this she looked at him, and hissed slightly amused at the known obvious question." _Well, I was born from my host, after my elder sibling, then my younger came next._ " I managed to look surprised, so she was the middle sibling out of the three ,apparently, praetorians wanting to become queen. "I'm surprised at that honestly. So what are you siblings names? What do they think of you, keeping me here." Asking her a bit fearfully at what her reaction would be at my question of the odds of me being alive for how much longer. At this Jane looked at him intently as if starting to wonder what was he leading, and these questions were making her guess at his chances living here, she seemed to know what he was up to, so she played along though loved the thought of chasing him down for fun.

"_My eldest sister, is named Mila, and right now I don't know what she thinks of me, or you for that matter. The three of us never really know each other that well, if you could say that, we mostly stick to ourselves or watch over the hive learning at most. My youngest sister is called Xena. She is what I described about the three of us as well_." (** Author's Note: Xena is a girl's name surprisingly**. **Go figure**) Jane watched the teen lean back against the all, and was wondering in what he was thinking as she saw him sigh out as if annoyed or relieved? What was he thinking, as the thought plagued her being as she watched him.

I managed to sigh out in a some what relieved way, so the three praetorians in the hive, were all wanting to be queen, and they were all wild cards about him. Though one could think that wild cards were more dangerous then the known which was true, I took it as a sign that something was somewhat manageable to avoid. If they didn't care about my being here alive in this hive of there's, ,maybe they would ignore me, hopefully it would increase my chances of surviving another day or two. Jane finally decided to ask Alan in what he was aiming for or trying to find out, " _Why are you so immensely curious in wondering who wants to be the next queen, and want to learn about my kind?_" An almost expressionless face was the result of the question, as the teen decided to tell a part of the truth, yet lie at the same time.

I spoke rather concerned in an almost acting way, as I was never really great at lying, but I continued, "Well, honestly I need to know who I'm against. To watch my back, and such, and I was curious in what you were. Its all about where I stand in my odds to live, and the more information is always helpful regardless." Jane merely looked intently at the teen across from her, and she was not ignorant to know that he might try something to leave the hive, so she would wait, and see when he would potentially escape.

Still another thing really made me question, was what was in that guy, that had something burst from his chest. The image stilled made my stomach ready to vomit out what was left of my food, and contents. The screams of him dying in utter agony made me wonder, what had caused that thing to be inside of him. So the teenager decided to ask about as his voice quivered from remembering the scene from last night.

"Jane, last night I saw a person in some type of webbing, what happened to him. I mean what put that, whatever it was in him?" looking at the Praetorian who merely sighed as if not wanting to explain this question, but she relented as this was likely going to be inevitable with staying in the hive, "_That is our birth into this world. Those are early stages of our development into warriors, and other such things. We need living hosts for us to implant embryo's into the body of the host, for the youngling in it to live. It grows within the chest cavity in the host. They are called chest busters, since we break from the chest of the host._" the name sounded so obvious I thought lamely, and it was gory to say at least when they came into this world. Death of the host brings life, life brings death, this was a connection I could see in the world today. Wars bring death, and it brings life to the country to be safe, and raise families. That much I could see, without the whole dying violently part in the picture.

"So where does a chest buster come from?" asking her intently as I was a bit fearful of her answer, and she merely shook her head, and spoke to me in a rather warning tone, " _I can't explain that to you, you must find out yourself since I won't explain it, but I can show you where this takes place in the hive._" Jane was now making a slight plan in warning the teen that he would not escape from her, or the hive, and there was a consequence if he did escape or attempted to. Her mother was very sure on this, as she was told by her mother a week prior from when they found Alan.

"What do you mean by showing me? What exactly happens?" I said raising an eye brow, as the anxiety was starting to kick in. What exactly did happen for those chest busters to be placed in hosts, people like that man. The praetorian simply started to get up, "_I'll bring you there, and we must go to my mother for her to allow you to enter the cavern where embryo's are placed in hosts._" she then smiled as she lunged to pulled me into her chest, as I gave a yelp of surprise, "Whoa!" The praetorian had me wrapped with one arm around my waist, and she seemed to enjoy my somewhat frozen expression as I felt like a child, with an adult holding my hand. I attempted to get myself free," Um, could you please put me down. Seriously I'm not little child." speaking to Jane, in a rather polite tone, though I secretly wanted to get out of this grip.

"_No, if I put you down, you'll be an open target for the other warriors, and add to the fact that you might attempt to leave my side. So no I will not release you._" she tugged me closer to her, to wince I could practically feel her body raise in temperature, and that made me feel incredibly annoyed, but a bit nervous. As most girls, human ones were not so pushy for me to be placed in their lives, while she wanted something from me, and that was what made me nervous. The praetorian wasn't an expert on human expressions but she could clearly see that the teen in her grip was somewhat, nervous, and he seemed to try to squirm away from her grasp. She let him be for now, as she seemed to enjoy the sweet smell of him only inches away from her jaws, her body seemed to respond to the change of scent swiftly.

I saw Jane, walked down the tunnel, and I was really nervous with her carrying me, thanks to my brief flare of fear with her jaws near my forehead, and then remembering see kind of liked me, some how wanted me alive. Using that knowledge, the teen breathed as deep, and calmly as he could trying to look around his shoulder to see, and the praetorian immediately noticed this, and flipped him around effortlessly as she continued to go where the Queen of the hive was. That made me sweat quite a lot as yesterday she seemed to enjoy the idea of killing me, violently at least.

Soon the ground was going down on a slant, as the teen could feel the praetorian carrying him, moved a bit faster since the force of gravity pulled her forward, and I could only sigh she seemed to lean into my back. Almost enjoying me get annoyed, and her grip around my waist seemed to get a little tighter, as we descended for a few more minutes. Then the entrance to where the Queen lie came into view. I managed to take a few deep breathes before Jane made her way through the entrance.

The liar of the queen was unnaturally quiet, as was last night, and it slightly made me feel edgy as the silent shadows in the queen's lair seemed to make the place a living darkness. Jane approached her mother as the queen looked down at me directly as she seemed to grin, with her daughter's presence at his side, she spoke rather amused if I had to guess, "_**It seems you appear before me, at such short timing. Truly remarkable, I must admit.**_" she broke laughing a bit in mock surprise, and that seemed to make Jane only growl lightly under her breathe. The queen seemed to notice this, and spoke in a cold tone, as it echoed in my head, and likely Jane's as well, "_**Why have you brought him here, daughter? Are you already done playing with him?**_" she asked leaning forward slightly as the praetorian hissed in shock, and she spoke out, "_What! No, that is not the reason mother. Alan wanted an answer, that I needed to your permission for him to see._" she said breaking to the point, as she tensed waiting for something to appear.

I happened to notice that the praetorian seemed to grip me a bit closer to her body, as if wary that her mother, was going to take her "**toy**" away. Namely me, and that caused the teen's breathing to slightly increase as the Queen spoke reassuringly," **_Please dear, don't be so hesitant with me around him. I won' t order the hive to take him with you in my presence with him, so you may be welcome to bring your human here with me_**." Jane relaxed slightly as the queen seemed to tolerate Alan, and she continued, "_**Now that has been taken cared of, what is it that you need my permission?**_" she said looking at my warily expression, and she sighed as she sent the conversation between her, and Alan.

The queen processed this information slowly, and she looked at her daughter thoughts at the time of this, and she seemed to agree that this human, Alan, as her daughter called him, was going to attempt to escape the hive. She smiled at the thought of him being chased, no being hunted by her own daughter. She wasn't evil or sadistic in any way, she was just trying to have the survive everyday without being noticed by the humans in the city above, and this situation was a two way win for her. One was that if the human accepted the hive, and slowly became apart of it from doing anything to help it flourish, then her daughter would be happy in own way.

On the other hand, if the human here, was to escape, she knew logically that he would tell others of their location, and so to there advantage so far, he didn't know how to leave the hive, so she could buy her time carefully until revealing it to him. It was a major risk in telling him how to leave, and get back to the entrance of the hive, as it was in one of the man made tunnels, (***Hint*Location*Hint***) Still many things can still happen until that time, but she tossed those thoughts away swiftly as she decided to allow him to view what he wanted to know.

"_**Jane dear, he may be allowed to go see the hosts chambers**_," she paused as she decided to test the young human, as her daughter seemed to believe see would accompany him there, "_**He may be allowed there…alone**_." and her daughters head seemed to crack a neck joint as it lifted so fast, and upwards she had to stop herself from laughing out loud to her child. It was priceless by her dealings with surprised expressions, and the teen seemed to know something was wrong.

I looked at Jane behind me, as she seemed to be in what appeared to me shocked, as her jaw was slacked as if stunned by what the queen said to her, and to through her to me. What was it that made her think this would be bad, if not dangerous? Then again everything in this hive was dangerous no matter what it was I saw so far. Hesitantly I spoke, as the silence lasted into minutes, "Are you alright? Jane?" speaking her name was a last minute word to throw in to get her attention, or to at least to spur her out of this silent shock, as the queen seemed to get her attention, "_**Daughter! Let him down now. Boy, you may continue through the tunnel to my right, that is were the hosts lie. Be warned, that a surprise maybe waiting for you.**_" she smiled sadistically though the teen didn't see it.

Almost like a doll, Jane simply released me, and that seemed to make me a bit suspicious, "How can I trust you, that one of those warriors will not jump me?" as my eyes darted around searching hopefully that my M-9, was still around here, as I didn't get it back. Looking around, a glint of sliver caught me attention, and I tried to see where it lay. It lay directly underneath the queen's foot, slightly revealed until it was covered by the right foot claws, as the Queen looked down to see the teen pale. "_**I see you found your, weapon. What did you think I would leave that weapon of yours around for you to find?**_" asked the Queen smiling as she again revealed the gun to him.

She knew with that in his hands, would sprout some unneeded thoughts of escape. If he got any realistic thought of escaping she knew somewhat would be based on what he had to live with, and a human's fist would do nothing against any of the hive. It made her greatly amused as the teen seemed to look at the gun as he looked like that he thought she would crush it in an instant, "_**If you prove trustworthy for the hive, I shall consider your weapon to you, until I deem it fit. Is that understood?**_" she said in a stone voice that demanded his obedience.

I looked at the queen, and deep down I knew she was right, I wasn't trustworthy, and the thoughts of escaping sooner or later were starting to dwindle to not ever leaving. However a sudden thought came to me, as she said I had to be loyal to the hive, and that meant I could be docile enough to persuade her to get his M-9 back, and that would help to get out of here. As I thought before, I wasn't leaving this place anytime any time soon, so he would have to do whatever it took to get out of here. Though another part of him, a very slim part, that encouraged knowledge. The knowledge to see what this type of world was, and he wanted to know about it since the world he knew was the same. The world where everything barely changes, death was the same, through bullets, stabbings, drugs, and god knows what else.

"I…understand, Isis." speaking quietly as the queen seemed to jump slightly at his mentioning of her name, as Isis seemed to guess that her daughter told the teen of her name. The thought annoyed her but she knew that humans called each other by their names, and she would be able to tolerate it, for now. "_**That's good, now go see what you want to know. Just don't get too close, if you value your life**_." as I walked to where the right tunnel was, and shivering as Isis seemed to playfully warn me of something. To which she wouldn't answer if I had asked.

Looking back at the praetorian, Jane watched him with what appeared to be restrained will, as if she wanted to drag him back, but he made his decision on wanting to escape, and he would have to figure out what to do, but first he needed to know how the chest busters got into other people and other things. Sighing deeply I walked hesitantly into the darkness of the tunnel, as the hardened slime, as it looked like worms that had armor seemed to encase me, on the floor, sides, and the ceiling as my foot steps seemed to echo. It truly made me feel scared to my wits, as nothing moved or made a sound.

Walking forward, I happen to see a dim light, and a corner as the light seemed to reach out from the entrance, and the teen slowly went around a bend, and saw a part of another cavern. It was smaller then the one with Isis, and there was more of that webbing in here then everywhere. I then just stopped as something was in my path, it looked like an open…egg?" What the hell is this?" whispering lightly as I inspected the egg. Its top was open in four peels as if something came out of it. Narrowing my eyes, something near the egg, made me jump slightly as it looked like a spider or something. It was still, as it seemed to be a tan coloring. It was shaped like a human hand, but was several times wider, and larger with a large tail on its body. That had to be at least three feet long looking at it with interest I poked it. Feeling silly, the teen searched in his pockets to find something, to use to inspect it, he knew that this thing likely had acid blood.

Searching inside my trench coat, I found something that made me sigh in relief, my flashlight was in my pocket! Oh thank you Jesus, as the light from the black object shown a good thirty feet in front of me due to the lack of light down here. With the light, I pointed around the egg, twisting the light to a narrow brighter stream, it shown not roughly forty feet, and he looked to the wall, and what had the light shown, I nearly vomited! On the wall was a woman, maybe a normal house wife, and her face was tormented in a twist of agony, pain, and most of all terror as her eyes were pointed downward as a gaping hole of what left of her insides. The organs were all half eaten, the lungs where air was pumped into the body, as a twist of pale flesh, and the ribs revealed splinter as the chest buster cracked them all while escaping her chest! Blood stained her jeans as they were a deep blue, and purple, and her intestines were all hanging out as well.

The teen backed up with an expression of shock, and his fear was somewhat dulled now, by what happened, as he finally realized that the dead spider hand was the thing that some how put a chest buster into a human, though he wanted to see how it was done. With a heavy heart, and breathing deeply he continued on with the sides of him were littered with people strung up in the webbing all with the same, dead, agonizing eyes of terror looking at him as he passed. The shown them no remorse as the line of looks continued. It truly felt like hell for him, as if the devil was enticing him closer.

As the tunnel seemed to slowly widen, and the ceiling slanted upwards, as the flashlight was now revealing something that caused the teen to quiver in shock, as what was revealed to him. Hundred of hundred of people where strung all over the ceiling, walls, and even the stone pillars that supported the cavern! All around where hundreds of people that came from the city itself! Worst of wall their were kids that seemed to be younger then he was! Hell it looked children not even in middle school were here! All of them were held by the unimaginable pain, and terror he couldn't comprehend! It was **fucking hell** at its best to be reality!

Slowly walking, and looking around him, people were above him, leaning forward as the gravity on the planet tried to get them to the ground, but the webbing held them in place, and that was more then enough to make the teen feel the strain on his stomach, as what was left of it was coming up. Vomit coursed through my mouth as the contents of my food left me in a rush as a mix of yellow, and white splashed against the ground. Gasping at the taste, my legs felt like jelly, and threatened to give but forcing my pain down, the teen stood, and he looked forward to see the cavern slant downwards as it led to a pit of some kind.

Within the pit were eggs, a few dozen of them, as the sheer size that held that many, and they were all closed. There were in a peaceful state, to which I had to snort at the word peace, and these things. Sighing deeply again, I knew this was a bad idea but curiosity was getting at me, ignoring my instincts of something dangerous, the teen slowly descended into the pit, it was slant enough for him to walk down it, and going back up was going to be a challenge somewhat. Slowly crouching with the light with the nearest egg, the teenager looked at it with amazement, caution, and curiosity. It looked like it was pulsing or something.

"This beats Animal planet any day." saying quietly to myself as I chuckled, this egg didn't seem too dangerous(** Oh fuck how wrong can that claim be?**) The egg suddenly stiffened, and I looked at it eying the egg as it seemed to open up, like flaps on a plane. A tail seemed to unravel its self, and that made me think something bad was going to happen. It looked like that the spider hand was waking up! "Oh shit!" I whispered as I turned to climb back up the pit, and the climb upward was a bit difficult due to the lose gravel! Looking back downward the hand was letting its finger wiggle around as trying to find where I was! I looked at it, as it prepared to jump then, my head erupted in agony, clutching my temples, my teeth clamped together as a hiss escaped my mouth! "What's going on!" gasping as a sudden memory appeared in his mind.

**------------------------------------Memory Flashback--------------------------------**

_I was in a room, where the walls were all white, and I seemed to looking at a reflection at myself, blinking it was me only at eight years old. Tilting my head sideways the eight year old had an innocent face, and apparent confusion. His eyes then brightened up when something appeared at the far wall, and a small entrance lifted up, and one of those hands appeared again._

_It sensed his presence and ran along the side of the wall, and the eight year old let out a small laugh as if intrigued at its sight. Walking up like nothing was wrong, he kneeled near it, and attempted to poke it. The hand seemed to scamper away as if annoyed by my touch. Again the child poked it, and the thing suddenly reeled back, and leaped at the child!_

_Then there was darkness…_

**---------------End memory flashback ------------------------------------------------**

The hand sprang at him! "**OH FUCK**!" I yelped clearly terrified, and a sudden hiss from my lips made me gasp in shock, as the hand suddenly froze, as if something I said caused it to stop. Slowly the hand began to crawl its way over to me, as if being docile! What the hell was happening! This hand or spider was reacting to me, as if I told it to leave me alone! Many thoughts circled within the teens mind as the spider reached his chest, and I yelped swatting the thing away as it appeared to be unharmed. It leaped to a person, as the guy seemed to moan softy, and then his world went dark again.

Watching in horror, the spider was hugging the man's face, and I got the impression that this spider was a face hugger, literally! Breathing steadily, I looked down to see a sight that caused me to hyperventilate briefly as a dozen of these face huggers were climbing out of the pit to me! The teen bolted as the fear and desperation kicked in. My legs burned as I nearly stumbled a few times on loose webbing, and I looked back to see the dozen spilt off in threes as they leaped at various other strung people, and only one was still chasing me! "God damn it!" hissing fearfully as I reached the entrance from when I came.

Flashing the light, it revealed the tanned face hugger coming after me! The thing then leaped onto the walls, and clung to the ceiling, as it would not let up on me! Panting I saw the place where Isis, and Jane were! Sprinting I reached the entrance, and tripped over a loose stone sending me face first into the dirt, and got a mouth full. Coughing up what seemed like a ton of earth I looked up, and the face hugger was directly a foot in front of me, and I could stare too petrified to move my body, even my brain screamed, "MOVE DAMN IT!" but my eyes stared right at the tube at the center of the hand as it merely shot it out once, and then went back to its regular position as it crawled over to me.

The spider like creature slowly, came onto my shoulder, and then seemed to lay against me as if resting, as thing seemed to breathe if it could, as it pulsed quickly. Slowly getting to my feet, a shocked voice vibrated within me, "_How are you doing that?! That face hugger should've implanted an embryo in you!_" said a shocked Jane, as she appeared next to me. The queen looked on with an unreadable expression, she pressed into the mind of the face hugger, and was quite surprised to see what had occurred.

Jane walked over to me, nudging the hugger as if seeing it was normal, and the face hugger simply settled down on me, as if content, and being totally docile to the praetorian. "_**Well, this is truly a surprise**_." said Isis as she leaned near me, and she had a somewhat small smile on her lips, "Please tell it to get off of me!" whispered a terrified teen as he eyed the hugger as it seemed to lift to of its front fingers in the air. The Queen hissed out a long line of interval hisses as her laughter got the better of her at this moment.

"_**I'm afraid that's not possible for you, boy. It seems this one is going to attach itself to you until you find a host for it, and I know where one is at moment if you can't stand it. Its quite a feat for it to not implant itself on you, so far.**_" she snickered as I paled at what she was getting at. Kill a person or let myself die if it got to be desperate, and the life of me, and some stranger was at stake. Crap, I hated this life and death shit in my hands. "What do you mean? This thing will implant me when I can't find a host to let it have an embryo in?" the queen merely grinned as the teen seemed to hit the truth head on, and he nearly gave out as his legs seemed to be jelly at this time.

"_**To my left, there is a host that is available. Go now**_." she nodded her head to the left, as her jaws seemed to part slightly, and I merely walked over my eyes never leaving the hugger that seemed to be still as a rock, and the webbing of a trapped person. I looked at the knocked out person, and then I realized something about this person, she was dressed as a Saints member!" Oh Shit, please not her!" I had tears in my eyes as the person before me, was Cassandra's **best** friend, and **sister** figure, Elena! I've had previously hung out with her in the past with Cass, and it was fun times as we had great times from parties to just hanging out!

"**You must decide your life, or hers**." a little voice told me quietly in my head, and I looked back at the queen who merely looked on with a bored expression, my heart pumped with adrenaline as the guilt, and horror of delivering a death that could not be replicated, there was no pain compared to this type of death! My mind was a sea of turmoil! Can I kill a person like this, a gunshot was easy, the person usually felt no pain when the bullet hit the head, but this…this was torture, and hell for Elena!

The voice in the back of my head hissed, "**Kill her or you die in her place**!", why, this was wrong, there was no way for me to do this! If I did this, I'd betray my friends, and family. My entire life would be nothing if I killed a Saints member in cold blood, and this was far worse then a drive by shooting!" **If you die, how will you escape! Kill her, its not hard, just let the hugger implant her! Do it**_!_" this voice ordered as the logic behind it was there, but my lips refused to speak, "**_Hurry dear Alan, if you stall the hugger will attach itself to you_**." Isis spoke encouraging me, and warning me as well in a smug voice. She enjoyed this a bit too much.

My lips trembled as a tear went down my right cheek, and my breathing became labored as emotions were running through me! Anger, grief, sorrow, and the pain of betraying my father to kill a friend. A life for a life! This was insane, and inhumane!" **Yes its not humane. If you die others will still be implanted, do it now, and you can live to survive. Survive to live, let death take another's place. Sometimes you must do what you must do to survive, survival of your self is more important then another's. They would do the same to you as well, you did say you would do whatever it takes to live. Now prove to yourself that you can do that! Now, do it! KILL HER TO SURVIVE!!**_"_ the voice in my mind roared. My head pieced together the logic yet harsh, and crude words, and my decision was made.

The teen's face was blank, and a small smile crept at my lips, "Kill her." my voice whispered ordering the hugger to spring at the hung woman. The hugger landed on her face, and the fate of Elena was sealed in one command. Turning around slowly, several more tears fell from my cheeks, and my legs finally gave out on me. Before my vision went dark I felt someone grab me from behind, and I saw something that made me blink, a small eight year old boy looked at me smiling, and waved goodbye.

Jane caught the teen as he stumbled backwards, and his face landed against the praetorian's chest, again. Jane merely blushed slightly with the teen in her arms, and she looked up at her mother," _This can't be possible for a human you know that mother. Do you believe me now?_" asked the daughter, and the queen seemed to be in thought. She didn't answer for several moments when she herself had witnessed something very interesting, "_**I will take this in consideration, but for now let him rest Jane. We shall see what will become of him in a week. Till then let him wander the hive, and let him walk, with you at his side.**_" the queen reluctantly gave this privilege to the human, and she would have to do so, since he would get something out of this, to earn his weapon, he must be a weapon to earn it back,

She knew, what to do to test him, to make him be loyal to the hive to get his weapon back, and till then she would watch interested in what was becoming of the young human teenager Alan. The week would be interesting to say the least.

_End Chapter IV._

**Well there you have the fourth Chapter, and as you can see things are really coming up from the deep. I plan to have more of those flashbacks that Alan will have now, and you get to slowly learn of what he is, if you know already based on my other stories then good for you, but for others you have to keep reading to find out.**

**Now I tried to make the hive an eerie place from a human's point of view, namely a total stranger who has never seen a hive or has read about one from the other stories. I tend to make the character himself or herself more detailed from little obivious things that normal people in reality would likely do, as sweating, panicing, and having second thoughts as all people have them, regardless of who the hell you are.**

**  
Also for the tiny voice I know we all have one of those, a feeling within your head that either tells you to run, fight, or what else the human mind could come up with, and no he is not Bi-Polar or something as someone will get that impression sooner or later, so hes not that. Its just memories, and his own head that he's randomly thinking, due to all that has happened to him. Not many people will be able to think right in the situation, and the whole SURVIVAL thing is true. HONESTLY we would SAVE our own SKINS in that situation so don't lynch me for that alright?**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be prepared for Chapter V...."Learn to Fight..."  
**


	5. Learn to Fight

**Author's Note: I Know its been awhile since I updated this Story, and people have been asking about my Jurassic Park Story as well, its that I HAVE NO time at all in these last two to three weeks as my finals are in a week, and a half, along with two projects due with another week, so my hands are tied. Until June 24th hits, that's when summer vacation for me begins, so hopefully after that I can get back to writing to all of my stories. Apart from that nothing has really been happening so for all who are reading that story, along with this, PLEASE be patient till the end of the month when this final hellish month of school is finally over till in two and half months.  
**

* * *

**"Only the unknown frightens men. But once a man has faced the unknown, that terror becomes the known." Antoine de Saint - Expuery, The Little Prince 1900-1944.**

**

* * *

**

**Side Note: Get ready for the other sister praetorians in this chapter...**

* * *

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech, or her siblings"  
_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech"**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

Chapter 5: " Learning to Fight "

A week passed at the hive, and it all seemed to be nothing to Alan, as time didn't seem to pass at all. All he saw was darkness, and silence for majority of the time. The queen had allowed him to be able to walk accompanied by Jane throughout the hive, and he was able to see a hell of a lot of tunnels but not the exit. The teen learned something about the hive during the week, he saw groups of warriors preparing in the queen's liar, and he hesitantly asked on where they were going, and Jane replied somewhat hesitant, when Isis was looking at them, "_Hunting Party_." was her answer.

The teen looked as the warriors seemed to move to one of the upper tunnels, as they scaled the walls as if it were a daily path for them to do so. The queen seemed to see the face of teen as it had emotions of longing, anger, and sadness as she guessed he wanted to get out of hive, but Isis would not let him, though she had a simply yet brilliant idea of making him loyal to the hive. It would involve a warrior, Jane, and his will to adapt to the hive, or if it failed then he would die. It was no loss to her anyways. It would begin tomorrow when her daughter brings him in her sight again.

----------------------- Present Time ---------------------------------------------------

Alan stirred, as his eyes began to open, slowly adjusting to the darkness, and he was pressed against something warm, looking to his left, Jane was curled up with him in the center of her body, clearly protecting him in his sleep. Looking at the Praetorian with tired eyes he just sighed, as he took off his bandana to wipe away the sweat that formed when he was asleep or rather knocked out. Leaning back, I took a few deep breathes as I seemed to stare at the pitch black ceiling of stone, and dirt, the darkness seemed to be unmoving as everything was silent.

"**What was that**" whispering quietly to myself as the image of the face hugger, that white room, and the little child. The image troubled me as I've never seen that before, nor have I ever remembered something from my past. Surprisingly my head didn't throb or anything, it was just seemed to be, well clearer. My head actually felt somewhat peaceful as if it got sharper. It just was weird, no other word for it as I thought pondering about what had happened. Sighing again my head rested against the body of the praetorian, as she seemed to stir slightly. I begun to wonder of what I had learned over the week, since that face hugger incident, and truthfully I didn't learn much, maybe that a hunting party was made every other weekend or so, give or take, and it was a good size party of roughly a dozen or so. Apart from that he didn't get that much information about the hive, so he was kept in the dark, literally with Jane, as she seemed to know everything but didn't speak a word about it. He sighed tiredly as what was to be expected today? More silence, darkness, and god knows what else.

That dream, or flashback, or whatever that was still plagued my mind, as it would not go away, it was as if my head wanted me to focus on that particular event from a week ago. If it was a flash back of a memory then what did my past involve? Was it these things, Jane, or those face huggers, I didn't know. All I knew that there was now a very chilling thought creeping within my mind, the thirst to see where this hive takes me in revealing my past. Living down here, and encountering more warriors, chest busters, the queen, and Jane's siblings. My fear now was this sensation of drive was able to overcome my will to escape from this place. This was an unexpected scenario for me to have thought of, now there was going to be a choice sooner or later. I sighed sadly, as the choices seemed to forming.

To leave the hive, was going back to my normal life, full of friends, family, and the cold feeling of not knowing of how I ended up there in the first place, and to be always haunted with a feeling of a past that housed mystery, death, and what ever could exist. Then on the other hand, I could stay here, for the remainder of my days, slowly regaining my past, one of my truest desires was to find out what was my past, to be surrounded by darkness, death, and my own inner happiness of discovering of what had happened. These were two choices that seemed to consume my head, as my hand went to forehead to hopefully cool my skin. Sighing again, a throb caught his attention from his hand as he pulled it back to inspect it. An imprint of small, yet powerful teeth marks were visible as the wound when that warrior hit the side of my hand when shooting at another warrior.

Then I just realized something, the size of that wound was a decent size for me to be on the line of fatal blood loss, as there was a large amount of blood that flowed out, and only a week later its as if it was healed over a course over the months, and perhaps a year. Flipping my hand back, and forth I was puzzled in why I didn't feel the pain or the ripping fire sensation when muscle, and tissue was torn apart. My eyes drifted over my hand, as the time frame, and the size of the injury did not add together, in fact it seemed strange to me, and sighing I had to give up on an explanation as I didn't have one. The praetorian shifted under my back, as she rose her head, and looked at me, as I seemed to look at her with the corner of my eye.

"Morning." saying to her simply, as I attempted to start this day somewhat different from over the week, as every time she woke up, I waited for her to say something to me, as I usually tried to ignore her for the most part, too deep in thought for her words to hit me, until she simply nudged me to answer her. The praetorian seemed to stare with a bit of amazement at the teen as he spoke first to her, and she was a bit confused in how to answer, as she never expected him to offer her a greeting when she woke up. She quickly tried to answer but stuttered in her attempt, if her face were human, she was would be red as red could be. "_G…good morning to you as well._" she said happily, as she dipped her head as if sheepishly trying to hide her embarrassment, and I just lifted an eyebrow at the action. "So what are we going to do today?" asking her as my eyes drifted to ceiling again as if bored, and my voice was somewhat dull, as if expecting her to answer, Wandering the hive. I was treated like a toddler, always to be watched in sight, and some one to hold hands with. The thoughts made me annoyed, and I had scowl at it.

Jane was about to answer when her mother suddenly contacted her, and the teen seemed to notice the praetorian's body stiff up, her head whipped up to where the entrance of the den was. There a simple warrior was waiting, as I seem to eye the warrior warily as the last encounter with one, had an unexpected wake up call. For several minutes it was silent expect the occasional hiss of that warrior as it seemed to be patiently waiting for someone. I winced as a presence in my head caused a headache to appear as the throbbing of me head, was intensified when a voice broke in, _**"You asked in what was going to happen today?**_" the familiar sadistic bored tone of Isis was recognized, to which I had to scowl, **"Could you get out of my head, before I get a migraine**!" my voice was filled with anger, annoyance, and pain. Isis merely replied in a non caring voice, "_**I could care less if your cranium was about to explode boy. You and my daughter are to report to my presence at once, and that warrior shall accompany you both, as it will involve him, and you**_." she said the word you, as it meant something was planned here. Being in one's plan had a mixed reaction to me, if it was my own then I had no problem, but with Isis, hell the end of the world might as well had happened.

Even though I was in the dark in what she wanted, I knew she had planned something as this was unexpected, and to judge Jane's sudden rigid body, as it was quivering, something big was up. "**What do you have planned for me now?**" my questioned voiced out as Isis's presence left my head, before she said, "_**Come and find out**_." was her answer as my head went back to normal, thank god I mentally sighed. The praetorian was still as a corpse, and that made me think whatever Isis said to her daughter, is was not going to be pleasant. Hesitantly reaching to the top of her head, and I managed to put my hand on it, and spoke curiously, "Are you alright? Jane, Hello!" taping her skull, as she dimly spoke, it was like whatever the queen told her it shocked her, "_I'm fine, we must go to my mothers liar._" she said sighing as she stood up of her hind legs. Getting to my feet, the warrior at the entrance seemed to have left, as it was gone now. Jane merely sighed again, and grabbed my arm, telling me to follow her, man whatever got to her was a mystery to me.

Walking beside her, I noticed that whatever Isis said to her must've really shook her up or she was surprised, I couldn't tell as the lack of facial expressions was a big thing, and I didn't know what had transpired between daughter, and mother. Even though if it involved my life, I had to at least get some information out of her, hopefully if she didn't ignore me. "Jane, can I ask what happened between you and Isis?" asking her warily, as I hoped she didn't take it as an invasion of privacy, if at all she knew of that word, the Praetorian merely glanced at him, and she spoke if not rather hesitant, "_I'm not allowed, to say much as mother told me that she would explain it to you, but I was allowed to tell you this._" she paused as she looked forward, as the tunnel seemed to slant down again, and the teen adjusted his pace, as he let gravity pull him down.

Looking at Jane again, "What is going to happen when we get to your mother's liar?" asking her again, as my voice was nervous, anxious, and wary at the same time. The praetorian smirked slightly if the darkness didn't effect my sight, as her left side of her mouth twitched slightly, she then spoke threes that scared the hell out of me, and yet made me look at her as if she were insane, _"Learning to Fight_." was her answer as I felt a chill creep up in my spine as the chills racked my body. My breathing stuttered, as a cough came from my mouth, as it took a few moments to subside, the praetorian looked at him briefly concerned as the teen stood up trying to catch his breathe. "What do you mean I have to fight? I already can." saying to her as we continued down the tunnel, and Jane seemed to sigh as if knowing this was going to be long day for him. "_ No, you don't know how to too._" she answered to me, a bit concerned, yet amused at my proclamation of me fighting.

This answer really got to me personally, as she said I didn't know how to fight, but I knew how to fight. I fought many other…Oh Christ. The answer hit me clear as water against my face. I knew how to **fight people**,not **their** kind, but people, humans, not warriors of the hive. My face paled as a corpse as I had to learn to fight warriors in the hive! Well, that was a stunning revelation, my head thought pretty nervous at this idea. Another one was, how the fuck was I supposed to fight a warrior, and add to that face Jane, and the queen? Jane saw the teen pale as white as his skin could go, and she guessed in what was going to happen to him, and the part that really caught her interest was only a couple of sentences for him to figure it out. Her mother never did say if he figured it out, then she wouldn't be in trouble at all, so she didn't give him an answer only at most two hints.

Meanwhile the teen was having a difficult time in trying to keep calm, but he was failing the attempt. I felt my heart race, as the fear, that cold feeling making your heart beat faster, as my head began to spin, but trying to keep calm, I took several deep breathes in order to get my head straight for the moment. Even though my head finally was able calm down, my legs felt like jelly, and my knees trembled slightly, it was enough for Jane to see that the fear was starting to take a hold of the teenaged human, and she decided to help him, as she spoke, "_Don't be frightened Alan, your not alone in learning to fight in one of my kind._" her tone was calm, warm, and comforting, to which I looked up at her. "I'm not?".

The praetorian simply leaned over, and rubbed her head against his chest, as he felt her directly underneath his chin, "_You have me, have you forgotten that I lived here, and I have fought many warriors. So I'll do this for you._" she then extended her link to him, to which I felt myself wince as the pressure was in my mind, but I could take it, as the queen's presence was a hell of a lot worse then this. Grimacing slightly my head was hurting as if it had a mild headache, "What are you doing to me?" asking her, as my hands rubbed my forehead in an attempt to soothe my hot forehead, "_That will give my experience to you on how I learned to fight my kind_." she said to me, but I had a confused reaction to that. "So you mean I gained your knowledge on fighting?" asking her in a confusing tone, but she said hissed amused, and quite surprised, "_No, you have some of my memories, they will appear briefly during the time you'll fight. Soon you'll understand in what I'm trying to tell you._" she moved ahead, as I tried to catch to her strides.

Soon the entrance to where Isis was came into view, and the teen sighed, ready to brace for anything to come in that liar of hell. Walking into view, I had hide my reaction as an unexpected amount of things hit me at once. All around were warriors all scaling the walls, as they seemed to cling to the rocks as if effortlessly, and majority looked right at the pair that entered the Liar of the queen. Particularly there were two others that made my heart race, as two other praetorians were there was well, they both were surrounded by a dozen or so warriors. Which to me seemed odd, as why did they all stick near the praetorians. Jane visibly stiffened with the Presence of her two sisters here, and that meant her mother must've told them to inspect the teenaged human she brought back here. There was no other reason in why they were here, they didn't even care about a human here alive as it would've killed if it tried to escape, so hence the reason they didn't take interest.

The teen looked around, my eyes glancing from left to right, as the warriors seemed to hiss either hungrily, excitedly, or angry at my presence in front of them, and it got worse as a massive spike caused me to grunt painfully as a deep women's voice seemed to vibrate within my skull, "_Well now, is he the one you brought back sister?_" a praetorian to my left that clung onto the wall seemed to notice me, as if rather annoyed yet a bit curious seeing him there. Jane seemed to growl under her breathe but I could hear it, she moved to the side of me, "_Yes I brought him here Mila_." Jane said rather wary of the eldest praetorian as I got a look at her. Judging from the size of her, she was slightly larger then Jane, which scared the crap out of me, as if they got bigger, then he was in for a hard time in escaping here, also it appeared that she had a slightly more prominent crown on her head, compared to Jane's.

Mila looked at me for a moment before sighing, as if rather annoyed at me standing there, and then seemed to relent something to Jane as she said this to her, "_I'll give you this sister, he does smell deliciously sweet_." that caused me to move a foot closer to where Jane was, as Mila seemed to look at me, then totally looked up at something. Following her gaze, another praetorian hung off the high cavern ceiling, as warriors were following behind, and this time it looked like to me, several guys looking for a good time, but the girl wanted who she picked. It was all way too confusing for me to figure out, and truthfully I didn't want to find out at all.

"_Sister Jane! So is he that human you told me about?_" asked Xena as it was the last sibling, since Jane had only two others, as I thought about while looking up, with my hands in my pockets staring at Xena, who in turn seemed to be agreeing with the elder Praetorian, "_Mila is correct in how deliciously sweet he smells. Is he really human?_" at this I looked shocked at the praetorian, as Jane hissed slightly at the youngest of three siblings. "_Mind your own thoughts and your tongue, Xena._" she said coldly if the tone was any indication to my confusion. Xena merely shrugged if I had to guess from the way her body shifted, but it was a little too dark for me to see clearly enough.

"_**That's enough dear children**_." Isis spoke up, as she went into my head briefly to let him know, she was watching him closely, again I had to comment through the uncomfortable feeling of throbbing. Jane, Mila, and Xena all looked at their mother as they understood that the reason for them to be here was about to begin, and it seemed that the two other siblings were getting into positions to watch the fight, as it seemed to intrigue them, Jane thought warily, as her sisters rarely were interested in something of here own. The teen then head the queen speak to him, as her voice was filled with amusement, anxiety slightly, and a bit of curiosity.

"_**It time for you to learn to stand your ground within the hive boy**_." she chuckled as it was intervals of hissing at my slightly panicked face, "**_Ah, so you must've figured that out, very intriguing, you have my _respect**." she added respect as sarcastically, and sadistically as possible, since it was a lie, even I knew that. "_**Boy since you know what is going to happen, your opponent will be directly to the left of you, and there is one little rule for your fight.**_" she said to me, leaning a bit to get my attention, as my eyes glanced to the left, to were a row of warriors all gathered along the walls of the cavern, it was like a stadium from the stone age, with me as the entertainment. Hell it felt like, it was WWE, but the crowd would likely kill me in a moments notice, and that made the blood within my body turn into ice, as the fear was building in me, again. "_**Survive**_." my knees threatened to give out on me, as I had to live till tomorrow, as this was going to insane fucked up! Oh god I hoped she would be merciful in this case.

"Isis." the name came out in a shaky breathe, "If I'm fighting a warrior, what am I supposed to use my two arms, and legs? Harsh language for the hell of it?" eyeing her facial reaction, which surprisingly was little to none, she merely spoke again bored in a tone, " _**True, I'll make one little exception, if you last the time I can guess for you to live in this fight, then you can use this…**_" she lifted her leg to see my M-9, still untouched, and that right there sparked me to win. I had my motivation, live, and I get my gun back, that was a prize worth fighting over now. "Shit, just great." I mentally swore as a warrior stepped forward. I looked at it puzzled as it was slightly different from the others.

Jane went off to her mothers left side, and sat onto her haunches as she studied the warrior coming into a clearing where the whole cavern was the battleground, with warriors on either side blocking all routes of escape, and her mother was at the head of the clearing to watch over the two. Inwardly she hissed at the warriors that would be hurting Alan, and she would certainly kill the warrior before it killed her human. Though she did have a trump card so to speak off, and that was her past memories of her fighting warriors. She could only hope for the teen to able to fight, while seeing the memories for brief intervals.

I watched the warrior as it slowly walked on its hind legs to me, and it was slightly different from the other warriors that I've seen so far, and comparing it to the other warriors on the walls, and around us. This warrior seemed slightly smaller then the others, it wasn't too much but I could tell, likely half a foot shorter, to my height compared to the others if I had to put it to size. It slowly moved forward facing me, as I was parallel to it, as we started to walk slowly in a circle as the hissing of the warriors around us, was deafening to an extent, as the teen let out a deep sigh to ready himself.

The warrior slowly crept forward, as my hands came out of my pockets, and came into a causal defensive stance, with my left fist near my chin, and my right hand pointed outwards, in a slant to my left , "Oh fuck me! This was not going to be a good day." was my thought as I watched the warrior lunged at me with a deafening screech as it racked my ear drums.

It covered the ground between us in a matter of seconds as it sprinted, it raised its claw to swipe at my head, and I ducked under the intended swipe, and rolled over as he turned to me snapping his jaws at me, panting I looked at the warrior as that little defensive tactic took my full attention to time the strike. It only got worse as he charged at me, doing a zig zagging movement, and my teeth were clenched, as my breathing was accelerating, as I couldn't keep up with it! It swiped at me from my left, and my leaned away as fast as it could go, but it stepped a foot closer, for him to backhand the teen across his face.

I gasped as the pain seared through the muscle in my jaws, as it felt like concrete hit me, "**Damn it hurt like hell**!" The warrior wasn't done yet as then grabbed my arm that was farther out, and gripped my left wrist as the pressure was immense, it felt like car was smashed against it! The warrior screeched as it pulled me to its other claw, and the teen attempted to divert the blow away from his chest but it suddenly veered into an open uppercut with claws facing upward! Gritting my teeth my head leaned away from the claw but the human neck could only go back so far. A tearing of flesh was heard, and as a pained yelp came from the teens mouth.

Pain was all I feel on my face, as blood dripped down from the marks that ranged from my lower left jaw, all the way up across my left eye. My breathing was accelerating as my body tried needed to make up the lost blood, as it dripped past my chin, and onto the ground. The warrior hissed excitedly as he gripped my wrist again, and pulled me forward, head butting me directly in the face with the front of his skull! More pain racked my frame as he threw me into the granite wall, with the other warriors merely getting out of my way as the rocks slammed into my back. Coughing I felt like a truck had hit me, as looking down, panting that cough brought up blood, as it lay sprayed mixed with my salvia. Gasping deeply to keep calm, I tried to get myself to my feet, but my elbows, knees, were all shaking violently as the impact really made me feel screwed. "Shit, this is fucking wonderful. " a lame thought came to me.

Jane was watching this fight, no more along the lines of toying, as the warrior leaped to the wall, and was stalking him, it moved easily facing a vertical drop on him, and her body was tensing. She wanted to step in, and protect him, but her mother was silently telling her to not to interfere. She then decided to press her link to the teen, as she hoped that the memories could predict in what the warrior would do next. In fact this warrior was a newly born, as its size was generally smaller, but it would be full grown within a week or two.

The teen slowly got to his feet, as he threatened to drop to the ground a few times, but he managed to stand. I looked around with one good eye, while the other was a vision of red, as the warmth of my blood on my face made me cringe at how long would it be until I blacked out from the blood loss to the head. I gasped as my rib was flaring up, as my right hand went my rib, as I could tell it had to either fractured or broken, it hurt like hell, as that was my only thought about it.

Looking around in a daze, my eyes couldn't find the adversary that I was currently fighting with, I felt my body heat up slightly, as my vision began to darken. I felt so tired yet the heat within my body seemed to grow hotter, and hotter forcing me to stay awake. A hiss caught my attention from above me, and looking tiredly the teen saw the warrior open its jaws at him, releasing a shriek that racked his ears. Wincing at the noise, blood again poured from my injuries across my face, and as my free hand went to wipe the blood away, my eyes widened as a flash of memories pulled me away.

_**(Flash Black )**_

_Before Alan was a warrior just like the one who he was fighting right now. It hissed at him, as he hissed back at it, and the warrior seemed to jump onto the wall, and it hung there waiting for him to drop his guard. Absently he felt his tail swish around expecting the warrior to pounce at him, but it stayed there occasionally flicking its second mouth at him. Salvia was dripping from his jaws, and until something to the left caught his attention._

_Another warrior dashed from the shadows, and he didn't panic as his claw went to grip the other adversary's throat, and was caught. He looked up as a screech rocked the cavern, and the warrior jumped, its jaws opened as he could see the inner mouth lifting its smaller jaws as well. ( A/N: Picture it from AVP when the Predator is searching for the alien, when his chest armor was hit by the acid. Picture when the Alien leaped at him to get a glimpse at what Alan sees.)_

_**( End Flashback)**_

My eyes widened as a sharp hiss, and the sound of movement as my eyes darted to the left of me to see a random warrior to lash out at me, and my body reacted instantly as I rolled away from the swiping claws. Panting my face was in a snarling fashion at the warrior as an inhumane like hiss came out of my mouth. It sounded like of their screeches but it had a human tint to the tone. (**A/N:** **Try to create an Alien hiss out of your mouth, that's the only way I can explain that to you. Try it for the hell of it.)** The warrior seemed to freeze for a moment, until growling as yet another screech made look up from the corner of my vision. My body then seemed to slowly clench up, as my muscles all seemed to burn. It wasn't painful but it seemed so…natural, as the thought seemed to come to me.

The warrior leapt, and I felt everything slow down, as time seemed to be put on hold, and all I could feel was the adrenaline that my heart pumped into my body. Controlling my breathing, as the warrior came closer, my body bid a roll for me to get underneath the leaping warrior as it came to within feet of me, and from the crouch my left leg sprung me up, the right leg became a kick aimed right at the warriors knee cap on its left hind leg. A loud crack followed the impact of the area between my shin, and upper foot caused the joint to crack. The leg itself on the warrior was what made me look shocked. It upper leg was fine, but at its knee, it was twisted into a 180 degree spin, with its lower leg, shin, and foot facing completely to the right side. The screeching of its pain seemed to cause a small grin form on my lips.

I felt something so completely unknown, yet natural flow through me, the strength, speed, and this burning within my body. It felt great, and I wanted more of it! The warrior was hurt, and it couldn't use its leg to leap, or scale the walls as quickly as it could, and the pain was agonizing for it know that the smaller prey, the human had injured it sufficiently. Looking at the human, it felt something that couldn't be possible, this human could kill him!

Jane meanwhile was silently letting out a sigh of relief, as she always knew that during hive battles, other warriors would pick off the weaker warrior so that it could be taught a valuable lesson, never be weak, any weakness will be your death. She also smelled something from the teen that made her be drawn to him, and she knew likely that her mother would be able to smell his scent now. Jane knew that when her mother had smelled his scent, then she would have to reconsider her of her previous intentions about him. She silently hoped this fight could bring out, of whatever was within the teenager.

I looked down at the ground for a few moments trying to think in why did my body react so naturally when that warrior tried to jump me? Wouldn't be logically for a person to freeze or hesitate enough for me to get an injury from that? My eyes were shut as sweat trailed down my temples, cheeks, and to the ground as the warm liquid was cooler then my body. Hell it felt like a fire was spreading within my chest, as it hurt, yet it seemed to relieve me in an subconscious way. Looking up at the warrior I had to gasp slightly as the darkness was gone! All the darkness that the hive had was simply gone.

Everything that once was dark, as the ceiling was definitely darker then hell was a slightly whitish tint as I could see it. Everything that was dark had a white tint to it as I could see it clearly, and whatever that had some light was still normal, all of the warriors had a white outline around them, so I distinguish them from the others. Looking at the warrior, my face were the claw marks were, had no blood dripping from it which seemed kind of odd, but I managed to look directly at him, with my chest breathing in and out. I knew my knees were about to give out as the quivering was an indication.

The warrior shifted as my teeth were clenched as that burning fire within me was starting to get even hotter, and more painful. It started to feel like small was starting to burn my veins, as it traveled through him. When the warrior faced me, I got into a crouch ready to dodge if he tried to attack, but something unexpected caused me to look at him as if my eyes were screwing with my vision. The warrior lowered its head to me, as if respecting me?

"What the fuck is going here now?" was my mental question to him, and then Isis spoke in a rather interested tone, "_**He is telling you that you have defeated him, and he shall never attack you again. Unless I say so, warriors who fight are recognized by the hive, and lets just say that you have gained as what you humans have called, respect within a group.**_" Isis then trailed off as discussing human cultures and other things such really made her bored at the way they lived. She really didn't care at all about them much. "So he won't try to attack me, since I beat him in a fight? Is that all to it, no catches or surprises?" asking the Queen tiredly as my stomach clenched, and no sooner I had to vomit quickly. A spray of yellow, white, and red was soon in front of my eyes, and I had to look twice as blood was dripping slightly from my mouth," What the hell?" was my question as I felt my knees give, and I had to use my arms to keep me from dropping fully to the ground.

I felt my elbows ready to give, but then something pulled back, and I looked back to see Jane, bring me closer into her chest, instantly I had to lay against her as the warmth, and some what comfort was instant reaction for my body to rest. Jane brought her left claw to hold my waist, to keep my legs from reaching the floor, it was really unnecessary in my opinion, but I breathed to slowly bring down my heart beat, and then I had to get something from the queen. "Isis, did I reach your limit of survival in that fight? If I did may I have my weapon back?" asking her, as the demanding part of me would've not made a difference right now, so it was better off playing it safe, and asking her in a somewhat polite tone.

For a moment everything was a bit too quiet for my liking but she spoke in a rather strained yet if my mentality was still intact she sounded somewhat sincere, give or take. " _**I'll admit this boy, you peaked my interest now.**_" she lifted her foot, and used her tail to lift the weapon by its trigger hole on the edge of her tail, using it as a lift she brought it over the teen in her daughters arms. She then simply tilted her tail's stinger slightly enough for it to land into my chest, as the teen sighed tiredly as he wordlessly thanked the queen, and then he placed it within his hostler in his trench coat.

Groaning slightly I felt my body shut down slowly as the tired muscles seemed to want to rest, and I had to comply, as my eyes shut, but a smile came on my lips as I had the first piece of my plan to escape the hive. Then my mind went into total blissful sleep.

End of Chapter V.

**Alright thats the end for this chapter, and this might be a bit till I have the next update for any of my stories so if you read my other fics then tell anyone who does so they know what the deal is. Its all I can do for the moment as the pressure is on, and time is ticking away for my finals to get down. Hopefully I pass that, and become my next classman graduation.**

**ANOTHER THING is that my possible annoyed question some random guy PMed me made me shake my head at, this is his qutoes of some annoymus quoter here we go, "Hey man your story rocks, but when is that praetorian, and that kid going to have sex? Are you possiblily going to make a Lemon scene invovling the two?" THAT is HIS words not mine, alright? Now that is the ONLY problem I have with my own Story, the possiblily of a MAN and XENO sex, HOW THE FUCK AM I going to be able to picture the positions for that scenario, huh? Is it even phyiscally possible, I'll LEAVE THAT to you people. I HAVE A poll to decide that, so come vote and get what you want, (not a perverted way at all...)**


	6. The First Hunt

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter 6, and it was quite the project for me to write within the small time frame I had to do, so hopefully it will be great to you readers, as I've got some pretty sick twists in future chapters, to which they will be revealed. I'll also comment on the Poll so far on the bottom of of this chapter, so no comment about that up here. Also be prepared for Alan to become rather OC, if it feels to some it is, but its basically feelings of what people would do if they had what he is discovering. I'll answer that on the bottom of this page as well, so no worries about that.**

**Another thing as well, I do have some spanish that I found to be translated on certain websites that I looked up on google, so if your a spanish speaker, then by all means correct any mistakes you see, and I'll edit them at a later time, so this is just a sheepish request on my part in not affending any native spanish culture. I'm getting of topic, as later in this story you will see Alan start to slightly bond, as he attempt to understand the next sibling Xena, in a series of conversations, though I will keep quiet in what they will talk about as I'm still deciding if they should be on the same hunt together and learn about one another, or just make Alan run into Xena in the hive, as she was slightly curious about our young teenage human...**

**Well think about some quotes to which made some sense to me, as these personally describe a good old human trait of Insanity, is one who is mad completely sane or are we just mad until we break free of our little world? Not really criptic huh?...whatever just ignore is if you want to...  
**

**

* * *

**

"A man should not strive to eliminate his complexes, but to get into accord with them; they are legitimately what directs his conduct in the world."-**Sigmund Freud**

"If you commit a big crime then you are crazy, and the more heinous the crime the crazier you must be. Therefore you are not responsible, and nothing is your fault." -** Peggy Noonman**

"Only the insane have strength enough to survive. Only the survivors determine what is sane."- **Unknown Quoter**

"What is madness but nobility of soul. At odds with circumstance?"- **Theodore Roethke**

* * *

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech."_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech"**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

**Well without further a due, here is the next chapter...**

_**Chapter VI: "The First Hunt."**_

Its been two weeks since the fight between Alan, and the warrior, his two weeks were not that great in his mind. During the two weeks, Isis seemed to send more warriors to keep an eye on him, and to remind Jane that she still wasn't trusting to leave him alone for too long. Still apart from that Alan felt some what more relaxed, as that meant he didn't need to watch over his shoulder, much. With his M-9 at his hostler beneath his coat, he had a better chance in winning a fight against a warrior, as he started to get strange flash backs of times a warrior would do something, like hissing or certain screeches triggered these, it puzzled the teen to no end as he tried to make sense of them.

They were always from a view of a warrior attacking him, and yet they were not exactly Jane's memories, as the location was always the same. It was like a maze, with grey concrete walls, and a small dome overhead with a glowing orb in the center. Barely lighting the darkness that his memories held. There was only one time of when he actually saw one of Jane's memories, and that one time scared the living crap out of him, again. He always tried to figure out in where the hell she was at the time he was. The memory was one of Alan's personal ones, as it was a time of him playing a game of four on four basketball in a Basketball court near a high school.

He was matched with two juniors, and a freshmen, against the four seniors on their basketball team, and frankly it looked like it was a one sided game but Alan was very talented at basketball, but never really took notice of it compared to the spectators, and the opponents he faced. The thing that puzzled him was that Jane was somewhere that she could have a good overview of the court, and yet be close enough for her to see my face clearly, and that right there made me wonder, "**Where the hell were you, if you got this close**?". Apart from that Alan, and his team actually won the game with a final last jump shot from behind the two point line, and got it in. The students were all shocked, while he had a shit eating grin on his face.

Still it was a mystery to him, but he eventually had a new problem to face currently, due to the lack of Soda, electronics, and all of the other human needs in the 21st century, Alan had no other way to describe it he was bored. Not in the sense of being bored in general with the warriors ready to hunt him down at a moments notice, at least to him it was the free time he had with Jane in her den. She did leave once or twice to go out to lead a hunt to which the teen was deathly pale when she would be back within a few hours, and that meant he was on his own! "**Shit!**" was the thought through his head, and Jane was some what worried but she had a backup plan.

The warrior that Alan had beaten would watch over him, and that made the teen so pale it would seem he was a ghost literally, but the warrior never made a slight hiss or growl at him, so he took as a sign to just figure out a way to pass the time. The teen then came up with a simple yet efficient way to pass the time, and burn off any of the extra energy he had surprisingly, which was a mystery to him. He had a lot of energy that wouldn't go away as it seemed to get larger and larger every day, so he decided to Work out.(**A/N: Any teen in the modern world would do this, so don' t say a person wouldn't do this.) **Due to the lone time with a warrior that he really couldn't talk to, he decided to make a crude format of what he would do.

First he would stretch out his legs, and arms as best as he could for about ten minutes, then he would start to about fifty crouches with his hands folded behind his head. Next he would do about sixty sit ups, with his hands behind his head, after that he would do about sixty push ups, but he would do the last twenty with only a single hand. Granted it took him longer to those last but it provided him exercise, and be able to keep his body burning energy off, and not becoming fat or anything. Since he had to eat sometimes half eaten raw meat, and he didn't ask from who it was from, or some half eaten food that sometimes he would get. It was all about using his head to suppressing the sickness that he was eating some person. What else could he survive on?

So Alan made this little routine everyday for the past two weeks, and he did when Jane was around as well, and she often asked questions in why he did this, and he replied saying that he needed to keep his body active, and not become sluggish or slow. He was just bored with the free time he had, and Jane seemed to watch him progress through his little exercises, unknown to them, Isis watched this, she finally came around to an interesting idea. The teen needed to learn to hunt, and she knew he would agree to any terms in order to get outside the hive, she also knew that if this was successful the teen would be getting a lot more time outside of the hive.

**( Present Time)**

I kept concentrating on the ground as my arms pushed me up and down, my body felt like it was burning, and I had to continue on, keeping my arms, legs, everything active. It was I did for the past two weeks, hours, and hours worth. My body was adjusting to the workout I came up with, as I needed to push myself constantly. It was the only way for me to get past the boredom, and it would also help me get stronger, hopefully at least burn any fat my body built up over the years as my arms again burned.

"36,37,38,39,40." my voice whispered as my body lifted itself over and over again, the pushups were starting to get lighter slightly as a few weeks went by since I begun doing this, and it was starting to be worth it as my body was getting into shape as before a few weeks ago I would be tired doing this, so I was a bit happy with the progress I made so far. It didn't hurt to strengthen your body, especially against a warrior as I needed all the concentration that was needed to survive the encounter.

Alan then began to do one handed push ups as they were the hardest to do, and they took up time, but the pain in doing them would be worth it. Every time when he did those one handed push ups, he switched from left to right, every set, as he did do roughly ten of his workouts pending on how long Jane was away on hunts. He recently learned that the Praetorians switched leadership positions when they where hunting, only one was to go every time to hunt while the others defended the hive along with the Queen.

It was a clever system in my mind for the sister to learn how to lead a group, to take responsibility if they ever took over the hive, they needed experience to lead, so a rotating system was used to see who had the most likely chance to lead and to be successful. It was an interesting plan as I pondered over it, and the warriors were likely picked based on age so that they learned as well to hunt within the city. There was not too many faults I could picture within the plan except a fatal flaw. What if they killed a person of high statue within the city, the cops for one. My face scowled slightly, government officials as the senators, which to me were a bunch of gutless bastards as some hated weapons, like guns and missiles. Yeah what was the country going to use as a weapon, Harsh language?

My hand suddenly clenched up as the muscles within started to twitch involuntarily, I hissed as my jaws were shut against one another as I had to grit my teeth as the pain was definitely a surprise, as my left hand was about to give but grunting my will forced me to continue pushing myself up as my elbow was starting to crack, to which my eyes shot to the limb as I had to look with a mixture of surprise, and horror. "What the fuck is that?" whispering to myself as from my elbow to my wrist something was moving inside of it! It looked like tentacles or some worm like creature though it must've been small as there was quite a few moving down my arm and into my hand. Specifically to where the knuckles were! It suddenly reared up slightly and the most firing pain tore into my bones! "Ahhh." a short high yelp of pain escaped my mouth. My breathing sky rocketed as my chest wheezed up and down.

**(A/N: Alright people remember in Resident Evil 2: Apocalypse where Alice had the T-Virus moving in her at the Gun Shop? Picture that along Alan's elbow to forearm. Hopefully that makes it easier to picture.)**

The pain was incredible as it seemed my hole hand was melting from inside to out! **"FUCK IT HURTS**!!" my mind screamed as it slowly got worse. I didn't know how the hell my arm was still holding me but I focused everything I had in making sure that my arm would not give as it seemed to ease the pain slightly. Panting my body was heating up, as sweat streamed from my hair, and down my temples. Thought the lack of my trench coat, and black T-Shirt made me able to cope with the searing heat. After another minute the pain simply washed away like a tide as it slowly receded. Sighing deeply my lungs got the much needed air as my push up finally gave out, and I lay against the cool gravel as I needed to think about what the hell happened.

My chest heaved up and down as the work out was over, and I flipped my hand front, and back trying to see if that thing inside of my hand was visible, and to my scowling face not a trace, hell even my knuckles seemed to be fine, none were put of place or higher when that whatever it was hit my joints. Sighing again, I had to wonder what was going on with me, it was like, I was slowly adjusting here as I needed to do something to pass the time, plus I was getting used to that warrior who followed me around , Jane, hell it was like I was starting to think my life would be like this for now on!

"What's next huh?" muttering to myself as I decided to lay back, just looking up at the ceiling, surprisingly I could see a little clearer it was enough to make it dim but I could see it was another thing that caused the teen to think, in what was happening to him. However before he could get up some one called out to him, "_Alan_!" it was Jane as I looked behind me, the praetorian came from the entrance of her den, along with the warrior now at his full grown height, he hissed lightly as he moved away to the walls scaling up it with likely intentions of being bored. "What's the matter Jane?" asking her as I sighed getting to my feet, and the praetorian seemed to be a bit concerned as she spoke, " _My mother told me to come get you, she's preparing something, and I kind of like it_." at this the teen's mouth turned into a frown, as caution was entering my head.

"What's the reason? Am I fighting another warrior this time?" my voice wavered slightly as my eyes darted to the warrior on the ceiling, seemingly bored if his body posture was to indicate. Jane seemed to smile slightly if I had looked closely but she spoke in a relieved yet wary tone,"_ It depends on what you think of it Alan._" she then came up to me, and grabbed me. Thankfully I had gotten my shirt, and trench coat back on when Jane started to tell me this. Sighing tiredly I could only guess in what Isis wanted with me, and the only hopeful sign it was fine was the tone of Jane's voice as it sounded excited, full of some hope I had to sigh again as the praetorian pressed me in her chest as a sign to reassure me slightly.

Soon we reached the cavern in which Isis awaited us, and as soon as the praetorian stepped in, I had to look around in amazement, a few dozen warriors were all lined up around the queen as she appeared to be waiting for us as she turned her massive head at us, "_**Now with the whole hunting party here, we may begin.**_" Isis spoke this in a slightly wary voice due to my reaction as my eyebrows shot up considerably. So there was a hunting party to the city, going tonight! "**Oh fuck yeah**!" Apparently Isis thinks she can trust me but something's wrong though, as my thoughts were cut short by Isis herself.

"_**So you've guessed that you'll be going to the city tonight boy**_?" she asked slightly amused at my slightly scowling feature. "_**That part is true**_." she said quietly to me as some of the warriors hissed disapprovingly as a host could be able to hunt with them. To the teen it was a thank god thought, but something bugged me as what was the catch in me being able to go above to the city? Well the teen would find out as the Queen spoke in a rather amused, yet laughing tone, "_**You'll be able to go hunting with the party, as the warrior you have beaten, and the praetorian of this lead will be with you at all times. If they believe that your trying to escape or alert any other human, you will be the prey then. If that happens then well…**_" she trailed as my face was paler then it could have gotten as the threat was WELL noted for the fact.

Jane then spoke up not too worried, "_Mother who will lead this hunt tonight_?" Isis merely grinned as that look seemed to be directed at me, to my left a few warriors paved way for something coming, and that caused me to narrow my eyes as it was apparent that Jane wouldn't be tonight's leader of the party. Jane then hissed slightly as her eldest sibling came into view, and this just made me mentally swear, "**Oh fucking fantastic!**" as this was the catch, a wild card in what the other praetorian's thought of me. Not to be merciful or comfortable with the one I knew. This was a battle of tactics, and sheer will to stay loyal to the hive. "How nice." my face scowled into annoyance.

Mila stalked to her mother, as she really didn't care about the warriors moving out of her way, and the way she seemed by her body posture was of either boredom or annoyance. I then watched the eldest praetorian as Isis spoke, "_**Mila, we waiting for your presence, and now you do know of your role in this hunt tonight?**_" the eldest sibling replied, as her voice was slightly a bit more duller then Jane's, "_Yes I know mother. Look after my sister's little toy, and to make sure he doesn't wander off during the hunt._" she looked at me, as I stared her down, slightly nervous at her look at me. It appeared she was annoyed at what she had to due tonight.

Jane was rather wary of the elder praetorian, while she herself didn't want to be queen, at least not really interested in, Mila was a logical choice as she had the most experience out of the siblings in line for the next spot as the queen, but there was a downside to this as well. Mila was rather cold, strict, and was a tend to be arrogant when it came to hunting humans as they never were prepared for them to kill them, so she was always vastly bored around humans but would kill them if there was a hunt. Alan fit right into that spot on Mila's range.

I watched the elder praetorian look at her mother for a somewhat silent request, and based on her brief nod she walked over to where Jane, and I was. Jane beside me cringed and growled slightly at her elder sibling as she was getting closer to the teen, and appeared to walk over to him. She towered over him, but was nearly the same height as herself, but the elder wasn't fazed at her younger siblings warning of her hurting her "toy". I felt my heart pick up as the elder praetorian bent over to look me directly in the face, and she smelled just like Jane, at least the perfume smell was somewhat the same, but hers was like a honey scent, it was awkward to say the least.

"_I'll make this blunt human_." she said to me dully, yet a bit annoyed at my lack of reaction on my facial front. " _If you attempt to abandon this hive I'll shall personally hunt you down, and watch you be implanted with one of my younger future siblings. Do you understand that **human**?_" My eyes never left the face of Mila, as my reflection was barely visible and I just spoke two words, slightly nervous but it was firm in finality, "I understand." Mila then snorted and then said, "_Now we leave for the hunting ground_." Isis then nodded to her daughter, and the eldest praetorian beckoned me forward, though she did half heartedly.

Sighing I looked back at Jane who merely spoke in a concerned voice, "_Please come back here alive, and don't try anything rash. Use your mind Alan._" as her words made me only have a stone face, basically I was going to be watched like a dog, and if that dog was not to follow the orders of its master, then it would be put down. In this case me as the dog. I could only imagine in what I had to do to survive to get more people from he city to be the next victims.

--------------------------- New York City 10:49 PM ---------------------------------

The city, was cool, as the wind wiped past the hunting party that was now on the roof of some apartment building, and I nearly shivered as the excitement of seeing things that I once had for granted were restored to me briefly. It was fucking awesome! Breathing in the cool air made my lungs feel like they were new, it was nice to see things that weren't always dark, gloomy, and smelled like water. However the trip to the city was what made the teen think as amazing as the location of the entrance was just plain obvious.

Alan remembered following the warrior, the one he beat as it lead him behind in the party with the praetorian in the front leading them, and she started to scale a wall to a tunnel that was roughly a good eight feet up. Alan scowled slightly as none of the warriors would help him up but the elder praetorian automatically knew even for a small height for her to scale the human would have a slight delay for their hunt, so she simply ordered her party to simply throw the teen up to her, though she secretly wanted to smell him, as it puzzled her enough to get her attention for just a moment.

When the teen saw the warriors all turn to him at the same time, I could only utter a single thought, "**What the fuck**?", then one warrior simply just grabbed the teens arm, along with another he grabbed my other arm, as they flung upwards. It was interesting for a few moments in feeling the air rush past my cheeks. In a second I was in Mila's grip as her head was simply came near mine for a moment, then she slightly growled under her breath as she placed down to follow her. To which my face was full of confusion in her reaction to me.

Shrugging it off I looked forward to see rocks on the floor, being jagged, like a small mountain range I noted that the sides of the rocks were pretty evenly spaced out. Furthermore the path led up in a right spiral look but I couldn't see much more then that so the teen followed the elder praetorian's lead as she nimbly scaled over the rocks as if used to do this daily. Sighing I had to think for a moment as to what should I do to keep up with the eldest praetorian as she seemed unwillingly to help me, to which I scowled annoyed at that thought.

My eyes then saw the rocks had small enough smooth flat spots imbedded within the granite, and he leaped to the first rock, and then he leaped continuously from rock to rock! "Left, right, left, oh shit right!" my legs were straining as this was a potential workout exercise as it seemed to give more exercise then back at Jane's den. My little whispers were seemingly echoing around me as the warriors all hissed a bit annoyed at the human being slower then them as he was in front holding them up, and one simply lashed out with its tail to make the human travel faster.

"What the fuck!" I voice snarled slightly as the warriors seemed to be "encouraging" me to hurry up, as I had the feeling they thought I was slow, and the teen simply started to move as quickly as he could, timing every jump, as the swirl of rocks went upward like a coil, as we ascended upwards as the granite continued upward. Panting my body was getting tired, but my will to not get swiped at by the warriors kept me going, until suddenly the praetorian halted abruptly, which nearly caused me to trip as I found myself next to Mila, with my hands keeping me on the rock without being cut by the jagged edges. Looking up, I saw a wall, it had a large chunk of it hanging slightly as if it were a door, to which to the teens surprise was!

Mila merely used her massive limbs to move the ton of concrete as it revealed a narrow corridor with a small red light above a door, which said, "Conduct Room E-9" which was a small maintenance room for the subways! "Were under the subway tunnels? How the hell does anyone not know of this!" my voice broke the silence as Mila simply answered uncaringly, _"None of your kind seem to realize the difference of an obvious rock, and our entrance._" bluntly putting as humans as ignorant, and fucking stupid. "Point Taken." was my answer though I was a little pissed at saying all humans were stupid, most but not all.

Looking in the small room there were two exits, one was a door to my left, with a small red light above it, as it flickered across a sign the said "Subway Tunnel", and a ladder was to my right leading upwards to a manhole cover or something as there was some sign of it leading to the surface. "_We move to the surface, now_." the elder praetorian ordered as we climbed the ladder to the city. Sighing Alan climbed right after the praetorian but had to wait for a minute as the sheer size of her was an obstacle to him for climbing the ladder itself.

Now they stood on an apartment from where they emerged from the depths of the earth, I felt more refreshed then ever as the wind blew past my ears. Due to my body staying within a slightly warmer environment, the weather was cool, and eased my burning temperature within my chest, as my lungs took in cool breathing gulps of oxygen. Looking to my right the eldest praetorian sister was giving out commands to the group to which I had to look on in utter confusion, and well just shocked at the simplicity of their hunting.

"_Search the area for lone humans, wait for one to be alone, and make sure none of the others see you._" that was their strategy!? I had to snort loud enough to draw the attention of the lead of this "hunt" if I had to say it. " Your fucking kidding about this little strategy of yours?" my voice was just dull now, as if really annoyed as sometimes a simple plan can go wrong. Hell did she even know what people's habits were in this city? No that was completely fucked, she did not know anything about human civilization, if they attacked a high person of power like an actor, cop, well known person, or politician then the whole city, state, and country looks into it! "_Do you disagree with my tactics** human**!_" Mila hissed out dangerously as her tail sailed through the air in a rage. I just gave her a flat stare in return, "Yes I do. Do you know anything about human society within this city at all?" my voice was just annoyed, even though a hint of caution was in it, the praetorian seemed to understand, that something was definitely wrong.

"_No, I do not know anything about your species except to hunt them_." was Mila's cold reply as some of the warriors growled at me, though my hand was under my coat, I ignored them to speak again, "Then your ignorant of what the people of this city could do. This little strategy of yours is full of holes in my eyes, as if your ignorant of people's lives, then you have a problem if you attack some random person alone." I paused as the praetorian seemed to growl slightly but I was using some common sense in this situation, it was time to start the plan of me getting out of here. Learning to hunt other people, so that I could stay up here, and yet be loyal to the hive, for now.

"_What are you saying?_" Mila asked hissing just enough to get to my point, but I simply sighed putting a hand to place against my face, simply muttering, "Oh for the love of Christ man." I looked at her with an annoyed yet serious face, "My point is, there are certain humans that are well liked up here, and if one of them goes missing, then the whole city is in an uproar. I'll give a few examples of prime figures, and non respected figures of the city." this little reality was a bit of shock to the eldest praetorian as she knew little about humans except they were easily weak, but the teen here was about to provide an insight, it was an interesting thing of learning something new for her to be picked by her mother to be the next queen, so she would yet this little rebellious moment of him questioning her slide, for now.

When the praetorian stayed silent, I had to breathe out in relief as I didn't know how well the eldest would take me as questioning her authority but I continued though eying the party's reaction, " A few prime examples of this would be you killing a famous actor, as actors in general are extremely popular within this city as sometimes they live in the higher districts of the city, so around here none live, but if one goes missing this entire country would be searching. Another would be government employees namely city firemen, or Cops. A Cop is when a human enforces laws to protect others, and to stop crime of other humans. Cops basically are identifiable with a blue outfit or called a uniform, they carry weapons like mine except they also have more powerful weapons then my M-9's. You with me so far?" pausing for a moment as I let some of the information sink as in what I was implying.

Mila then merely looked at me, it was way of saying continue though inwardly she was getting curious in what he was planning, " Long story short, if you attack a cop, and kill him, the whole city will start searching for the missing, and personally I do not want a whole fucking squad of the **S.W.A.T** in the tunnels in the hive. Just don't attack any well known people or famous people, you have to start with the lowest of the city." here my eyes shut as I prepared to be the one responsible for the next set of lives to be the end of. "Attack the homeless, and the other gangs, as most people would welcome the missing of those if they even notice at all!" my sigh echoed slightly as a breeze blew past me, as I had to relax enough so that Mila could hopefully understand where I'm going with this.

Mila pondered this, and what the human teen actually made some sense to her, but one thing nagged her is what her mother would think of this, so she decided to ask herself with focus she projected herself to her mother's mind, while saying to the teen, "_Your point is noted, but my mother will decide in what we shall do._" but my answer would be heard now, so I simply shrugged while saying, "Well I wanted to be bait, and lure the other gangs so that you could jump them, personally it makes sense to me, for a human to draw other humans to you, but with you tagging with me, I can't escape so it's a win- win for you." this was partially true as I wanted to walk around the city, and at least buy some Cola or something good to eat at first.

Mila frowned at the human, as this was a bit tad confusing for her to deal with, she could tell her mother about this, but if his plan did work she would get some consideration for the throne in the hive, and on the other hand if it didn't work she could kill the teen, for protecting the hive, it was truly a winning situation for her to be, so she decided her answer. "_We shall see if your wit is as good as your luck human_." and that at my lips grinned in anticipation at that challenge, "Bring it." was my reply back to her.

In the next hour, Alan explained some pointers on where other gangs would likely hang out, and he also gave the hunting party enough knowledge on where under cover cops would stake out, as he had encountered them earlier in the year as a Saint, so this was the general plan, he would go near a group of gangsters, make them follow him or run away from them, into the alleys, far enough from the street so that they could jump them from the rooftops, and fire escapes near the ground. Add the fact that they blended into the darkness no one would notice them. Sighing the teen put the plan into action by climbing down into the alley, and going to search for any rival gangs, and he started near a drug store. "Well, that was easy." was his thoughts as he approached a group of eight gangsters.

I felt my heart rate rise, slightly as a small gang of eight were in front of the store, six were men, likely in their early twenties, with the two girls at roughly in their late teens. I sort of felt sorry for them but for me to get away from the hive, people would die, and that's what it took to ensure survival, anything goes, no rules, morals, nothing mattered except my own life! Sighing I straightened my trench coat, pulled my hat over my face so that my mouth was visible as people had to look underneath my brim to see my eyes. Also my gun was tucked under my coat as well, and I strode forward, hopefully all would go to plan.

"Yo, I hear that Francis jumped this Saint bitch about three days ago, " one of the men started to brag about a rumor, and this caused me to frown, so the saints were being hit by these guys? "Kev, what's the bitches name?" asked a girl teen as she took a drag on a Newport Brand. Kevin as I guessed his name started up," That Saint was named Cass, or something like that. Their whole group aren't so fucking tough now that their best gunman was taken out, I hear the bitch has a concussion now!" he laughed with the others as they were so proud of themselves.

I was seething in sheer rage, as they jumped Cass! What else happened when I was away in the hive? Shit, now I'm really going to fuck these asses up** NOW**! I knew that Mila had a slightly mental connection with me, and I told this, regardless of the consequences for now, "These fuckers are mine, and their going to bleed, quite a lot when I'm done with them!" the eldest praetorian merely sent a request, though it was along the line of ordering, "_Do not let them escape or kill them, we need them alive for my siblings_." I only gave a mental "**yes**." as my confirmation to her order.

I walked up to the group, with my hands in my pocket, I appear to walk past them but I nudged about two or three of them as they snarled at me as I merely kept walking. A simple trick not to look back at them, barely acknowledging their presence, and the morons fell into it. "Hey dip-shit! The fuck's with you owning the side walk?!" a man's voice called to me, to which I merely looked over my shoulder, "Whatever douche bag." my voice was calm, and uncaring as I was good at acting slightly enough to fool them. The man then merely snarled, clearly pissed at the guy, and he started to walk forward, as I merely walked away, making them follow me. Glancing back slightly the man nodded his head at me, and the next part of the alley would be perfect for what I had in mind.

I spotted an alley leading in between buildings, and from there it seemed to take an another left to the deeper part in back of nearly all of the apartments, away from most prying ears, and eyes. "Get ready, I'm drawing them into the ambush site." my update made Mila simply answer, "_We shall wait till you arrive human._" Sighing I heard one of the men speak, "Hey asshole, give us a moment of your time. We need to discuss some damned respect." I was surprised the guy could actually come close to have a polite threat. The teen merely snickered as he continued to ignore them.

The gang then started to run at me, to which I looked back, to start running as well. I felt my body tremble with excitement, as this was the thrill of a hunt of the supposed hunters against the hunted. Predator to kill prey, yet the prey being the hunter, to which the hunter becomes the prey. I enjoyed now, every fucking moment of the feeling. A grin was forming on my lips as I started to fain fear, as I threw some random trashcans to stop the gang from catching me, and they only laughed, when one spoke some Spanish to which I was able to translate, somewhat, "Ejecutar pequeña perra!" **(A/N: This should be roughly "Run little Bitch" hopefully google won't screw me over.**)

I snarled as they called me a bitch! Oh that ass was going to get a beat down, when I find a dead end, to which I randomly took a right, and there was no way out. "Perfect." my voice whispered, a small way in, but with the warrior's blocking the way out, they were all fucking dead. It was time to fight.

"Finally we manage to stop you running, now we can tell you need some respect to be given to us." said the one called Kevin, to which he grinned, though he looked like an idiot to me. He pulled out a pocket knife, and so did three other guys in his little group. Two of the group looked like Mexicans, as the two girls were clearly Puerto Rican, and the rest were white as snow, if it was laughable. One of the Mexican's spoke in Spanish to which I didn't know enough in, "Hey Kevin, debemos cuchillo el culo en la espalda?"(**Translations: hey Kevin should we stab him in the back**) The other spoke in a rather arrogant tone, " Tal vez deberíamos cortar su polla fuera, y decirle que tiene ahora no respetan!"( **Maybe we should cut his dick off, and tell he's got no respect now!**) They all laughed at my rather surprised expression, though I managed to get enough guessing what they were saying I knew enough of Spanish to say this, "Me gustaría que se intenta, aunque joder a tu madre pendejo." (**I would like to see you try, while I fuck your mom asshole.**)

The two flipped as they charged screaming insults at me, and the leader of the group merely spoke, "Beat him down, then we cut him into pieces." One of the guys tried to tackle me, down I simply jumped to my right, and tripped him up, while the other man attempted to stab me, but my hand caught his wrist in a matter of seconds before it even came closer to me. I had to blink in surprise as I felt that something was off, my reflexes were faster! It was insane but it was enough to see the anger, and frustration that the man shown on his face, and he threw a round house punch to my skull, but I simply ducked a split second before it hit the spot. He was so slow, it was scary that in two weeks something clearly was happening to me!

I chuckled lightly but loud enough as this feeling of supremacy was insanely addicting, I wanted to feel like this more, and more! Springing to my feet, my fist launched straight into the man's jaw line, as my fist made contact with his jaw, a sickening CRACK, filled the alley. The man screamed as a perfect indent of where my knuckles hit him, was clear as day, as his whole right jaw was broken into multiple fractures. I laughed again, I was really enjoying this! What the Fuck was wrong with me! I heard the other guy as he ran forward, the glint of the steel made me just arch my body for my back to dodge the blade, and I merely used my arm to clamp his wrist. There things got messy.

My hands gripped the man's now trapped hand under my arm, and my grip shifted to his wrist. With a quick motion I pulled his wrist to his left, and his whole hand's tendons, bones, all snapped with a series of cracks. The man screamed so loud his throat ached from the pain itself. The guy screamed bloody murder, as his now crooked hand was now palm up where the back of his hand should've been seen, it had done a complete 360 degree spin. I still wasn't satisfied with this gang in jumping Cass, or so the rumor was from their lips. I threw the man over my body, and he cried in pain, as he shouted in Spanish to his other compatriots who were frozen at the teen's sheer brutality, "Ayúde Me por favor! ¡Qué el jode es este tipo, ME AYUDA!" (**Roughly: Please help me! What the fuck is this guy, please help me**!")

Grabbing his left hand, I pulled his arm back as far to the side as the limb would go, his arm was stretched to the limit it would go past his shoulder blade. Smiling insanely I yanked his arm back, across his back, as he screamed in such horrible agony it drove the man to scream non-stop. I looked back up at the group with a smile, as my vision was white, and clear just like the fight with the warrior in the hive.

The group bolted, but the warriors above them had plenty of time to simply jump them, a few screams were released as the bodies of the gang were knocked out cold. Mila then descended from behind me as I stared impassively at the warriors taking the human bodies away, I was a bit annoyed that this new fun of mine was abruptly stopped. Sighing my vision went back to normal, and I heard Mila merely chuckle, "_It seems not all of your kind are sentimental to one another. I believe that you just made the hive become more efficient in hunting humans. Nice playtime, it was fun to watch, **boy**._" the praetorian admit that in a rather playful tone, maybe she enjoyed me being so cruel, cold, and insane. It was necessary for me to convince them that I was somewhat loyal to them. In all it was fun but it sucked as I only remembered the man's screams.

Sighing again I could imagine in what the next hunt will be like? Still other things also got me thinking, what if the Saint's found out that I was alive, and killing regular people to be implanted with some parasitic creature? Not to mention the screams would start to alert others, if not the cops. So the next time, I had to be crueler, faster, and become more deadly. This was only a practice run, and it was successful so the only thing would be me working with Xena, Jane, and god forbid making Isis realize that I could somehow stay up here more often. It would be difficult but it would worth it in the long run.

A breeze picked up, as my hands flew to my coat, and buttoned it up to keep the chill out of my bones, and I sighed as Mila then told me to return to the hive, it was a small productive hunt as they only gotten six humans every now or then so this was sufficient enough for them to return to the hive. I gave one last look around, and then drifted up into the shadows following Mila back into the pits of the earth underneath **the City.**

**End of Chapter VI**

**Author's Note: Well there is the end of that chapter my friends, as your reviews make me feel a bit edged to write chapters, as I have to thank a few of you, and for the Next Chapter I will ANSWER any questions that you have in your review, I'll post them under the quotes when chapter 7 comes around, I'll try to attempt to answer any questions you have, but no Bullshit ones if that is understandable, still I'll try to answer your curiosity.**

**Now FOR the POLLS, I'm shocked that people actually want this sex scene to come through, literally, though I must wait for more chapters to ever get to that yet, so you have plenty of time to vote for the choices, and when the time comes I'll close the poll, so please if you haven't voted do so, and just be patient.**

**As for the twists I will ONLY GIVE THIS HINT, it is an abreveation for example like the F.B.I , and the C.I.A and etc...here it is if you guess this thing right, I WILL BE shocked, and personally send you first the next chapter, just give me PM if you have the answer, don't put it on public review, if there's a question I'll leave hints every now or then...**

**X.T.F or X.O.F (one of these two I'm just deciding in which one it will be, so no confusion, can you guess it?)  
**

**There is the hint or two that you could likely figure out, and I personally am waiting for you to guess in what it is, so I can only cross my fingers in hope, as you struggle to create names, and phrases for the three letters. You will be quite stunned at what I have in store for this story during the summer...  
**


	7. Conversations

**Author's Note: Alright in this chapter, its been about two to three weeks since Alan has been to the city. He starts to feel the effects of hunger, which means it's a sucky way to die, slowly by starvation at most. This is were I'll start to explain that in the hive, you see him making points on politicians as Xena the youngest sibling starts to talk to him, as he bumps into her. Namely him turning a tunnel to see Xena, merely hanging over head.**

**Your also going to see Xena start to be curious in politics, as it is leadership, to which she is very interested in becoming the queen of hive. With this it will be awkward for AVP fans to see a Praetorian seemingly interested in human politics, this is their side of learning increasingly quickly at subjects they enjoy in the hive, which is not so many things at all.**

* * *

_**Answer Reviews:**_

**RahXephon**: Well thanks for that long explanation in why you say my stories suck ass, thanks for the specifics. Now I'll answer to think in why I switch between 3rd and 1st person since I enjoy it, though the same sentence thing was a bit of minor errors I'll edit later, so thanks for that pointer. Second thing with the conversation thing in the same paragraph this is what this chapter is for, its a bit of bonding, so I tried in keeping the dialog in separate paragraphs. Now i know your going to think my reply is not so smart like, but hey I'm NOT THE MOST PERFECT AUTHOR, Jesus, as for the final thing I do not know where your coming from with that last part. The reason I put that in there is that some people NOT ALL people have great imaginations, I just try to make it easy for some people to see what I'm trying to write, there is nothing wrong with that in my mind, a bit much I'll agree with that on you. Must I remind you there are worser authors out there than I am, so please keep the negativity reasonable for my sake at least. oh i'll post the stats for this story up if you think I'm losing readers.

* * *

Also you suggested that I stop switching between third, and first person, I'll be creating a story to make an experiment if I can stay on majority of third person, and put in a bit of first every now or then, I put the name of the story at the end of this chapter when I have the title ready for it. If you like Aliens, or Sci-Fiction, you'll enjoy it, and NO its not AVP, surprisingly.

* * *

**DragonHydra**: Well you came close so far Dragon, I'll give you credit on the whole Government theme, as its just I'm making quite the little thing the government agency if I may, the only thing different about it, will have something that no one thought of. X.O.F indeed has Xenomorph in it.

Also hydra thanks for the vote of confidence thing with the sex scene, its likely I'm going to have trouble to writing THAT part of the story.

* * *

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech or any Praetorian."_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech"**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

* * *

**This chapter is just Alan starting to slowly bond to all of the Praetorian as Xena, with her loose thoughts give an insight in what Jane, was before she found him, and so on…**

_**Chapter: VII: "Conversations."**_

I don't know how long it was since my first time out of the hive, it was maybe two to three weeks. I wasn't so sure, but during that time Isis was surprised that her eldest Mila, some what said to her that I was not a reliability on the hunt, more along of expert since my brutality showed that I was not soft to my own kind. That conversation ended with Isis saying she would think over if I was to be let out. Still it annoyed me that she didn't at least let me out more often, she was very wary of my attempts away from her control. She did have the safety, and survival of the hive first after all. So I merely started working out again, to keep me active.

The workouts also brought something to my attention, I was hungry, very hungry. At first it was really subtle, like an annoying reminder, I ignored it but it just got worse. It became increasingly painful, as my stomach literally growled for something to please it. Jane happened to be nearby, as she looked at me, with my cheeks scarlet red, as this was not the most comfortable situation that I had to bring up. When I told her why my body was being, aggressive my only reply, "Hungry, I need something edible to eat." her answer caused me to pale, as she went out of her den, and returned with a gnawed human arm!

I merely shook my hand no, as I tried to explain, "I need human food Jane, not human flesh. There's a difference." I sighed as she merely shrugged, though she asked, "_Why don't human's eat their own kind?_" I felt sick as I explained that human's eating other humans was not well popular at all, we merely buried our dead. Jane simply cocked her head in confusion, she was very curious in why human's didn't eat their own kind, as it provided food. This just wasn't her thing, discussing human society as Alan called it, was complex as to the simple structure of the hive. "_Why is it so, that human's make life complex for themselves?"_ she asked me, as I merely laughed a bit about that one. It was a good point, "You know that's something I never figured, what is the point? We live in a place built on rules, boundaries everywhere we step, and how do we live within it?" I just shrugged again, tired.

Jane was just curious about the teen's own home, she wanted to find out more about him, but before she could ask, the teen spoke up, "I'm going for a little walk, I'll be back in about five minutes, Just need to stretch my legs." I said to reassure her politely, Jane just nodded, though inwardly she wanted to talk to him more, but she allowed it, if a twitch in her tail was telling her that she was briefly impatient. I smiled slightly at the praetorian, as I walked out for a bit.

I looked around the tunnels, bored out of my mind, and it was still impatient for me to able to go hunting again. I sighed out, clearly frustrated, as I barely paid any attention to my surroundings. I recently discovered other smaller tunnels from the one leading to Jane's den, and I merely explored them, with my hand near my gun just in case a warrior got too "close" for my liking. The teen then turned around a tunnel leading into an upward climb, as his legs felt the sudden strain of moving upwards.

I then thought about something that really startled me, how did Isis, choose a new queen? I mean I know Mila, only reacts to my presence because I can lure other people to their traps, and watch out for higher ranking members of people in the city, if was an advantage within the hunt to not draw attention to the hive, and it proved that I had some value, hopefully. My snorted caused something to stir near the right of me!

I looked over wary of whatever was coming, a warrior, or what? My eyes became narrow as I saw a massive figure jump down from the ceiling in front of me. The figure stretched upwards, as I sighed clearly annoyed now it was a praetorian, it wasn't Jane, so it was down to Mila, and Xena. Which one was my question I thought dully. "_Well now, did my sister throw you away_?" it was definitely Xena, as the slightly childish voice, but still she was massive. I just shrugged at her, to which she frowned at if I had to guess, "No I just needed a walk to stretch my legs, and that I'm bored down here." my voice was clearly annoyed at her presence, but the youngest praetorian seemed to mildly shake it off. I guess she was more prone to action then caution was my theory as I started to turn around. There was no need to antagonize one of the siblings, it would be a very bad idea to mess with her.

Xena saw the human walk away, but unlike her elders she was more curious about her siblings possessions, and add to the fact the young human smelled so sweet it almost sent her into heat. "_Hey, don't be in what you human's say quare?_" I simply sighed away, groaning as it seemed the younger one would not leave me alone, so I answered flatly, "Its not quare, your among the lines of Queer, or square but that's just plain corny." Xena then sighed, "_If I was queen then I would know more about humans_." apart from that she was particularly too interested in human's unlike her elder sister Jane.

My eye brow rose as the massive praetorian walked beside me, as I looked up to ask, "Why are you so interested in being queen? I mean what kind of leader would you be?" asking her apparently interested, as it was true on my part in why they fought over to be the next queen. Xena seemed to smile as if wanting to answer that, the female leaned over to the teen, "_Why you ask? Being queen you control your own children, you live to see your power grow. To be in total control. All responsibility, decisions are on your terms, its fun to be the ruler of a hive. If I were the next chosen I would be much better then my elder sister's._" "**Oh great, a politician, just one that can actually enforce something to happen later.**" I thought mentally.

"If you were queen, you wouldn't be hasty or doing anything rash would you as a leader?" I asked quite lamely, with my hands in my pockets, unlike Mila, Xena was someone that I probably talk to, and get along in certain areas, if politics were one, then it would be a smooth relationship for us to get along. "_Maybe, maybe not. Unlike Mila she takes after mother, which is not a bad thing but she is always so wary, and hesitant to make an action. I'm only suggesting that if I am the next queen I wouldn't be so hesitant to make an action. Why are you curious? You a leader as well?_" she leaned forward t o nudge me playfully. It was weird to see Xena, nudge me as if we were friends, to an extent.

I merely laughed, "No just politics in my world." Xena looked at me tilting her head to the left, "_What is politics?_" this I looked at her, and just sighed, "Politics are groups of factions in the human society. For example the faction your living in is the Country of the United States of America. Basically were the strongest, most active human's in the world. If you go north, you'll find a faction called the Canadians, to which are merely quiet, as no one hears about them. To the south a faction of human's in a country called Mexico, and most Americans don't enjoy Mexicans due to them wanting to join our faction with our say, or not. Further south is Central America, we live on the North American Continent, and further south then the Central is South America." I paused as the praetorian seemed to wonder about this? Were these human's they hunted the most powerful among the humans? It was confusing for her to say the least, as the teen started again.

"Here in our faction, the American leadership is called a government. It has three branches called the Executive, Judicial, and the Senate. I'm not too keen on the aspects of the power of the three but its designed as this, the Executive branch is filled up with human's to lead the American people in way as a figure head, the man is called a President, with him is his Vice President, the partner if it makes sense, followed by many other advisers and such." I shrugged the last part off as I wasn't too keen on the positions within the government. "_So he doesn't create rules for other human's? He has no power?_" Xena said shocked, and she was getting confused at this conversation.

I smiled a bit amused, "That's tricky, he's a figure head that can suggest to the people on laws he wants to pass, and not to support. He just comes up with certain bills, which are plans for the country in a way. Though the Senate is the ultimate power as they can either pass or reject the man's suggested law. They have the power to influence a Bill over the whole country or to start a war, they decide laws, treaties…" I was interrupted by Xena who merely said, "_Alright! I get that human's are complicated, but we should talk about this more in my den, personally I'm a bit annoyed at talking, and walking at the same time._" she suddenly used her tail to wrap around my waist, and simply carried me.

I just grunted annoyed at not being asked if I wanted a ride, but it was no use as it was official Xena loved politics, and she wanted to learn about it, so I decided if Jane wanted to come looking just follow the scent of me, and Xena. Though I wondered how she would react to her youngest sister taking me away for a bit. Hopefully nothing too violent will occur. I saw the tunnels seem to slant upwards as it seemed that Xena's den was somewhere in the higher levels of the hive, the air temperature was a bit cooler up here, if only slightly at most.

Upon entering her den, there were quite a few warriors hanging on the walls, and some were asleep with their bodies curled into balls, as they were everywhere. This caused me to be increasingly wary of every movement, and my hand was instantly at my M-9, my eyes watched the warriors all seem to hiss at my presence with the praetorian, it was as if they were jealous if anything. The thought made me a bit apprehensive, Xena set me down near a flat rock, as she sat on her legs, and got comfortable. Her den was a bit more spacious then Jane's at the very least, along with the added company here.

"_What were we exactly talking about when I had interrupted?_" asked Xena, as she placed her head onto her forearms, and stared right at me, as if fixated on me. I merely sighed, before smiling a bit, "I was on in how the Senate in the human government controlled treaties, which are pacts, or agreements with other factions if it may. The senate in general is a massive body of human's from territories within a faction called states. We happen to have fifty states, forty eight on the mainland, and two others outside of the borders." here I stopped for a moment to get my bearings as Xena asked a question," _What are states_?" this I sighed at, as I remembered most of this stuff of the Internet, " States are factions within a faction of humans, they control there own part of whatever faction they have under control. There are fifty of them, and they all answer to the government in some way or another. " Xena was quite confused at the sheer complexity from this faction of human's had, it was making her wonder were human's simple at all?

"_What faction is the hive located in? Also what do these other smaller factions do to answer to these higher factions in this Senate of yours?_" I raised my eyebrows at the last part, so she figured the smaller ones report to the higher ups, "**clever girl**" I thought with a smirk. " We live in the state of New York, a state is faction of the whole larger faction if your wondering in what the word means. You are correct Xena, in the last part, the states are actually part of the higher factions in the Senate as they put or rather the normal population of the faction vote to place a Senator from that state into the senate to represent that state. However there is a draw back to sending senators from each state." here I paused as my head hurt from remembering these political parts in the senate, hell I tried to remember where I learned some of this but I kept going with the younger praetorian listening, learning about human's. In truth she was actually starting to like this, it seemed she could learn to be a better leader from the teen explaining more, and more about these politicians.

"Every state is required to have only two senators from everyone, to keep a balance of power in between the country as a whole, so no one state has an advantage over the other, this applies to the Senate but not to another house of Representatives, which is the name of it by the way, there based on how large of the amount of human's within the state, the larger the state is, the more representatives they are. Its all based on numbers for that gain." once again I paused as I saw the praetorian seemingly think, and her next question really got me thinking, as she started to speak again.

"_How does this senate of yours pass bills, as you say, do they agree to it, or are they divided into factions as well within it? Which of these two are more powerful, this Representative House or your senate? It seems to me that the house would hold the power since its based on the whole faction of this United States, is that right?"_ my jaw was slacked, damn! That took me by surprise, she could definitely learn a lot about political power, fuck this caused me a headache! "**Damn, that's quite the question, give me a moment.**" I thought racking my head for an answer to that question.

"If I had to say the power lies with the senate since the second house is for the opinion of regular people, to which is called a public, the public has demands, and the house creates a bill for the country, and it will have to go through the house, and the Senate, however even if the Bill is passed the President can cancel the bill or veto it, give or take a few vote issues on the floor of the senate. That answers part of your question, however there are other factions within the houses, but I'll only talk about the two main parties as their called in that world of words, the Republicans, and the Democrats. These are the two main parties the U.S public realizes, and there rivals in a sense. Recently about three or four years ago, the Republican's lost the popular liking of the public, and the Democrats held majority of the house due to the public voting in Democratic Senators. In a way the democrats control the senate till the next time when the public decides on who goes in, and goes out. It's really all about appeasing the public eye, but there things that politicians have ambitions." here I had to sigh, as the explanation was long, and rather tiresome for me to explain. I felt a bit sheepish that I knew a bit about politicians as they were not a great subject for me, I only knew the basics of the government, and nothing more.

Xenia pondered this for a bit, accepting a few answers but she was rather curious about the ambition part, as she had the same ambition of getting to the throne of the hive. Mila also had ambitions for the hive's leadership but Jane had a more personal ambition then among the three sisters. She would have to tell, or hint to the oblivious teen, that smelling all too sweet again.

"_What are politicians exactly, you say there ambitious in a way, but are they supposed to have that? Aren't they appointed by your public faction, aren't they supposed to help the whole faction as a whole?_" this time I outwardly laughed at the question, "**Oh god if she were human, she would be putting a lot of pressure on the human political world**" I laughed again with the thought. Xenia merely titled her head in confusion as I laughed hard enough to have tears in my eyes.

"Oh, that was a funny joke, politicians they never keep their full word on what they plan to do once they get in office. In reality they use a play on of words in most of their addresses to the public, to tell a truth yet lie at the same time. They twist any truth, the facts are all usually blown out of proportion, to them staying in office, to hold on to power is all what matters. Though the president can only stay in office for about four years for two times in the office." Xenia then sighed, as she seemed to understand that human's were always greedy in a way, tricking their kind to gain power. It was cruel let efficient in a way, as she seemed to watch the teen relax. It was time for her to understand him now.

"_You human's are interesting, I hope there is more to this game in politics?_" she asked me a bit smug, though I inwardly smirked, "Oh there's a lot more, from other factions on how they view the United States, smaller factions within states, it's a whole network worth of learning, if you play the game right." my answer caused her to lean forward, and her second tongue shot forward as it nibbled my right side of my neck. It was a playful nibble at least, I thought a bit shocked at her sudden playfulness. Many warriors hissed dangerously at me, though I only watched the praetorian as she spoke in rather envious tone.

"_Now I wish I was the first to find you, I rather enjoyed this little talk. May we talk more like this some time?_" she asked me rather curious at my response, I shrugged a bit uncaringly, "Its up to Jane, she will be pissed at you for taking me rather unexpectedly." to emphasize my point, my head was hit with a mental headache as Jane seemed to find me staying her younger siblings den. By the feel she was pissed off, hopefully no fighting would break out yet when she came.

"I liked this talk too, it makes it easier to fit in here, at least something can take your mind off of." my voice was tired, as Xenia seemed to enjoy something funny, "_You know once before my sister found your scent she was the closet one for mother to decide being the next queen._" her revealing that was a **BIG** shock to me, " What the fuck? Are you kidding me? Why the hell is she not in consideration for replacing Isis?" my questions seemed to make the youngest sibling hiss in amusement, she merely poked me in the chest with her tail, "_It. Is. You_." those three words said something that caused me to look on in confusion.

"Me? Why am I responsible?" Xena replied casually, "_Before sister Jane barges in here, she was more like a combination of me and Mila. She had a lot of warriors claiming her, or attempted too for that matter. She had a balance between being rash, and wariness. She was everything that mother wanted to be for the next queen, it was quite amusing until she left on a hunt about two months ago."_ here she paused as we heard some screeches from the entrance, it appeared that Jane was coming, quickly for the fact. Xena was not too worried, yet.

"_You were the cause for her to seemingly stop aiming to be the next queen. It was instantaneous, a complete overnight turn of events if you human's had a saying for that. When she caught your scent on that hunt, she would ponder over it for days, weeks, till the next hunt when she alone strayed to find the source. Mother was most displease when she found out her intentions. In fact it caused something that dear sister Jane, to give something for bringing you here…_" she trailed off as a hissing sounded from to the left of us, Jane was there, rather angry at her younger sibling. "**Oh shit, please don't let this become Praetorian cat fight night round one**". Sighing I stood up, as it was rather wise to get to her before something happened, but Xena stopped my advance by simply wrapping her tail around my waist, and arms to my sides.

"_Sister Jane, how nice of you to let me borrow your toy for a bit. He was most interesting indeed_." her attitude was a bit different to her elder, as if she enjoyed taunting her, a rather rash decision on her part, but at the same time she was rather wary of her. It was tricky to see Xena's emotions, if they had some to show anyways. "_What did you do to him Xena!_" she growled as she inched forward.

Before I could reply Xena seemingly replied uncaringly, "_Oh nothing to much. He was wandering alone, and I decided to inspect him. Very nice mentally though physically he tasted so sweet, I'm a bit jealous of it now._" she seemingly mock saddened her tone, though her meaning was rather blunt, she was taking an interest, even if only a little she was a bit curious about me. "**Oh shit, I better say something before Fight Night Begins with the bell, ding **"I thought sarcastically.

"She did nothing Jane. She just wanted to talk me, about basically being a leader or among other sorts." my voice was rather honest, and I did not flinch when Xena rather growled a but annoyed at my attempt to calm the elder praetorian. Jane was not so pacified when she spoke rather harshly to the younger sibling, "_Let him go Xena! NOW!_" her second shot out violently, as Xena merely hissed annoyed, " _Why? Are you ordering me around sister?_" Jane stepped forward, and I got annoyed as one of my hands went free, when the tail of Xena seemed to lighten around me.

Jane was creeping forward, and the warriors all seemed to hiss rather violently at the praetorian who seemed to be, if my eyes to believe an outcast in the hive? Seriously what the fuck did she lose to get me here? Xena leaned forward as well, and I started to get rather scared if they did fight here! "**Oh fuck no! Not over something as dumb as this!**" my face was now serious, as my M-9 was whipped out, and I aimed at the far wall. My finger let loose a single round,** BAM!**

The warriors hissed, and jumped back as the bullet ricocheted off the granite once or twice, and Xena let go of me in an instant, as I feet hit the ground, my knees bent slightly, but I stood up as I merely gave a flat stare at the youngest praetorian. I wasn't too frightened of her, but I was wary of her never less. My M-9's barrel a thin train of smoke that drifted upward. My voice was serious yet annoyed as the rest of the warriors hissed venomously at me.

"Xena, remember what we talked about, you said that someone used caution a lot, and also some other had a balance. Were is your balance for that reason? Are you really that rash, maybe that is why Isis doesn't want to see as a queen yet." this caused Xena to pout, if that in hell's existence could be possible, "_Oh, you ruin the fun, Alan_." this caused me to blink but I stared at her, who finally seemed to back off at my reason, at least no fight occurred, better later then sooner. "And yes, I'll come back to talk to you about more of politics, as we haven't even gotten to Europe yet?" this caused both praetorian's to tilt their heads at me in similar aspects, "_Europe?_" they both asked, to which I groaned, with my hand slapping my face dragging it downwards.

I walked up to Jane, and briefly smiled, "C'mon Jane, lets go. Nothing bad happened here, please just trust me on that. Can you do that?" I asked her with a sincere face, to which the Praetorian felt her heart rate, and body temperature sky rocket, as she lifted him up into her chest. She walked away before answering me, "_Fine I will trust you on this, however I'll be accompanying you when my sister comes for a chat as you say_." I just nodded, grateful at the no need for violence thing yet. It was a start for one.

I was still in the grip of Jane as we walked back to her den, and she seemed rather troubled, "You alright there Jane?" I asked her rather concerned, it seemed she was saddened in way but I waited for her answer, "_I was just scared that I smelt Xena's scent in your location, and I couldn't sense you, I panicked slightly, knowing that one of my sisters may have killed you._" she was trembling slightly, to which I sighed. Cass was the same thing when she had a nightmare, and I just simply rubbed her forehead, as I ruffled Cass's hair when she was younger. The reaction was a bit sudden as Jane froze, she seemed to enjoy my hand rubbing her head, in a calm soothing motion of up, and down against her slick black cranium.

I swore she purred for a moment before, I stopped, "Hey relax about that enough, I have a loaded weapon, now. I can alert you if I do come under attack, and Xena was rather curious then do me harm. I think she just wants to learn to be a better leader for your mother to pick her. Or she loves a good mind battle of words." I laughed a bit sheepish as Jane seemed to lean forward, and rubbed the side of my face! I froze as Jane said these words to me, "_ Thank you Alan. It means so much to me_." she hummed gently as I had to sigh in annoyance as I was treated like a saddened child, but I felt something. It was a warm feeling but then my stomach growled to which Jane titled her head in confusion at the sound, "**oh crap dam hunger pangs."**

"I guess time flies when you talk for a bit, so I'm guessing I'm hungry." I grinned and laughed a bit embarrassed, and Jane merely shrugged, and sighed as she spoke a bit playful, " _I guess we'll figure something out for the hungry human_." I scowled but she seemed to smile, as we made our way back to her den.

**_End of Chapter VII_**

**Author's Note: Well this is the end of it, I wanted this chapter to end on a good note, as I wanted to make you readers see, that Alan is adapting to the hive's life, he's proving to be a valuable asset to the hive, and being a some what peace keeper briefly. In the next chapter, some one notices Alan on the street, and the good part is that there is just someone who sees him, its some others. Meaning more then one set of eyes find him.**

_Now these are the Stats for this story alone so far in this month:_

_Hits: 1.596_

_Visitors: 371  
_

_Fav's:5_

_Alerts: 8  
_

_Not too bad for the month if you ask me anyways..._

The New Story will be under **Misc. Movies**:

The name will be "**Species: The Unknown Strain**" - Better watch the Species II the movie, and the first one as the story will start in the second, and will have related pasts to the first movie, though the story will break off from the movie for a bit later on. Please Note: THERE WILL BE NO LONG ASS CHAPTERS, lets face it I'm not going to spend too many days working on this, this is a mere experiment due to the man up there not Hydra but the other guy, so lets see what some think of it, its a Alien Sci-Fiction movie so go watch it on youtube or search for it on google.

Well thats that, I have some more work to do, on all of my stories, and I hope some will stick around to finish it as the guy who reviewed said people would loose interest if that is so, then leave, and don't read it, no one is forcing you, and if you can write better then go ahead, and try it for yourself. Now so long, I have some chapters to write now for **"Species: The Unknown Strain"**


	8. Beginning to Trust

**Author's Note: Alright hopefully all of the heated talks in the reviews are somewhat quelled now, and personally please don't have a massive ego about in why my writing is horrible, if you want to say my story sucks, do that on my newest one which will come out in about four days when I have the first two chapters posted. Seriously I just don't get it with some the critics now these days, almost all of my stories I have written have switching views, and author's notes in them. Is it just because I use it more often people don't like it? or Do some do?**

**I've gotten good support from a few authors that tell me to continue writing, and I am. There great people to talk to as well, and some of them are guessing my plot line, and they have a great deal of depth I could be adding into this, there's a little motto I have: "I'm not shy in asking for help in fact all my stories I had to ask other author's for advice, and permission to add certain things into them." long story short I have help in all my stories, as people give me some hints there and there in what to put in, or I merely ask for permission if I want to cross over into there story. I might be getting off the main point, just read the story, and if you don't like it then simply say I have too much of whatever, and I'll cut back on it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter....**

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech or any other praetorian."_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech"**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

**_Chapter VIII: "Beginning to Trust."_**

About four weeks passed by, as I felt that time was rather numb down here, and I felt somewhat relaxed. It was strange as I was always so wary of everything, I was still paranoid that something would attack me, but nothing happened so far. I also was surprised that me, and Jane somewhat gotten better at talking with one another, she was rather curious about my past, the Saints, and especially Cassandra. Though I just figured that she was jealous of another girl who was close to me.

Another thing that was unexpected was the conversations that I had with the younger sibling of Jane, Xena. She absolutely loved politics, she just wanted to hear all about the different types of factions that are in the world currently. With over a hundred different countries, and everyday they changed events within their faction, I had a lot of time to explain to the younger praetorian. Currently I started to talk about the politics in Canada, and in Mexico, since it would take a bit for me get to Europe.

Xena was actually a good person, or at least something, we got along calmly, however whenever Jane was around it seemed to me, that Xena was giving out subtle hints to me, she started to like twisting her words around meaning that if she said one thing, it tended to lead to another. She asked questions that gave me headaches whenever we talked, she got the grasp on basically everything I knew about other countries policies, their factions. Hell I even told her the current countries that the U.S was keeping an eye on.

During one of these talks, Jane was sitting next me, and Xena was currently asking about smaller factions within a state, she wanted to know who led who within each state. That was a bit easy compared to the other questions she asked about frequently, I merely replied that states had a senate, and a Representative house was to decide on certain programs within a state to help increase the stability within the state. The state senate passed state laws that only for people who lived in that faction or state. Overall a governor was head of the state, it was just a smaller scale compared to the president, and the Senate.

I also solved my hunger problem, it took about a day after the first conversation I had with Xena, I was getting desperate as my body shook from the lack of food that was entering my stomach. This cause Jane, to suddenly flip as she was incredibly worried about my tremors racking my body. I was always panting, and it pissed me off to no end. I thought of a way to find some food, without eating an arm or leg. I went to Isis, and Jane was wondering why her mother was going to get involved.

Appearing before Isis, she was rather confused at my request for me to reenter the face hugger chambers as I gave it a name for the hell of it. Isis was rather wary of my request, but it was for me to search all the dead bodies for any human food that I could scavenge, I didn't want to eat other people. I was not a fucking cannibal, Jane, and her siblings ate humans since the two were hunter prey, but for human to eat other human's was wrong in my mind any way for now. Isis then agreed to this, but she was a bit amused when I asked if I had to go alone. Thankfully Jane just went with me this time, though Isis laughed coldly at the possibility if she wasn't able to go with me.

Going down the tunnel of death to the Face huggers made my stomach squirm, even though there was little food in it, but I did my best to ignore the smell, and the face's of the damned. It was hell but I had to find food to survive. There were at least a hundred if not more people strung up. I had to dig into the remains of pant's, and the hardened slime, it was a grueling process for me any way while Jane just watched. She was on the look out for the face huggers, even though the last one was confusing she didn't want a repeat involving the teen.

The teen went through pockets of the dead bodies that were strung upon the walls, and surprisingly there stuff inside of the pockets. He found a lot of chewing gum that went from Juicy Fruit, Big Red, to Trident. That was a thankful experience that the gum would delay his hunger for now. He also found a few pocket knifes, they were bow small with a blade that went out three inches but it would do. He also found some bags of crackers as one body of a woman had a backpack on her back. It took the help of me, and Jane to pull the body off the wall. The body itself was in a hardening period as the skin was easily ripped off, hell it looked like dust coming off the once human muscles. Her insides were grayish, blue, it was disgusting as the smell was just a stale rotting type.

So he had roughly eight to ten packs of variety of gum, with about two to three packs of crackers to which he ate right away, and surprisingly he wasn't hungry for the next two to three days. This puzzled the teen in why his body felt so full, with only a pack of crackers? Cheese favored at that as well! The teen then simply ignored it for now, and continued on talking with Xena, until a certain night, Isis had Mila leading the hunt, so naturally Mila wanted the teen in the party so that their chances of getting more human's could be worth it. Isis then agreed, still she was to keep an eye on the human teenager.

(Present Time)

I was doing my regular routine of working out in the den, with Jane seemingly watching me, she was curious in why I pushed my body, so she spoke, "_Alan, why do you push your body like that? You do this everyday for about the whole day if nothing happens or when we don't go to my sister's den to talk_." her tone was one of annoying sibling yet had a bit more of a companion like tone. I merely shrugged as I did my one handed push ups, I was on my right hand, "35,36,37,38,39.…" my mouth rolled the numbers off my tongue. My hand was burning as the strain of all my weight was on it, but I kept pushing my limits. If I kept my body active then it would keep me from becoming lazy. Even though I was slowly relaxing to this place, being lazy was not a thing I needed at the moment.

Jane was annoyed slightly at my lack of a verbal answer, so she suddenly had a playful thought. I didn't notice the praetorian seemingly up to something as I concentrated on the ground again. Panting sweat dripped from my chin onto the dirt, my breath hit the top of my right hand as it was warm. Slowly calming down, my eyes shut as I once again pushed downwards with my limb, and gritting my teeth, I felt my forearm strain but I kept pulling myself up. A sharp pain hit me in the shoulder area as I looked to see one of the those tentacles were digging into my shoulder blade. Ironically it was the same hand that I was pushing myself with. My breathing went through the roof, as a slight hiss came from my mouth, as the tentacle drove itself into my shoulder. At the same time I felt my legs being taken out from underneath me. My face came in contact with the dirt ground.

I glared at Jane who was laughing if her trembling, the interval hissing was any idea of her amusement, "What the fuck was that for?" she merely replied, "_You didn't answer my question. Why do you push yourself when you work out?_" her question caused me to merely sigh a bit annoyed that I was interrupted but at least she did trip my legs when whatever that was digging into my shoulder. It just felt weird when something was moving through your muscles in your body, I could practically feel the thing shoving my muscles aside when it moved.

"The reason why I do this Jane, is so that my body is always active, and not becoming lazy. If my body burns away calories which are from human food, I keep myself active, to watch around my back if someone tries to attack me, and to keep my mind active as well. If my head is able to think correctly then I'm able to plan things out. Add to the fact I'm always bored most of the time." the last part I admitted a bit annoyed as Jane seemed to ponder my words for a bit, until she replied, " _I guess that makes sense, in a way. A warrior must always know his surroundings._" her answer was logically sound if I was a bit agitated that she compared to me to a warrior but hey beggars can't be choosers, if that saying was right.

Sighing I looked away from Jane, and went to get my coat, and my t-shirt as both were near the granite wall. It felt nice to be bare-chested as the cooler air made my skin which burned feel normal. My body seemed to radiate heat as, I noticed Jane look at me for a brief moment. It made me curious in what the praetorian was up to, she always seemed to be eying me, when ever I had my clothes off. It was weird to see her looking at me, almost as if she was taking peaks at me with my clothes becoming undressed. I shuddered in what existing fantasies where lying dormant with Jane's skull. Still I laughed in what kind of fantasies did the praetorian have?

After my trench coat was on, I heard something approach from the entrance of the hive, Jane growled slightly as Mila's presence was noticeable, "_We are leaving for a hunt, come now boy. Mother has ordered me to tell you are leaving now_." the elder praetorian was somewhat smirking at me, at the prospect of gathering more human's then the last hunt. With the teenager the praetorian knew he could gather, and lure more humans to their location. He had potential great value if he continued to do this frequently.

I started my way to the elder praetorian, though Jane hissed slightly. So I turned to her, and smiled warmly putting my head on her forehead to simply gently calm her through rubbing her head. It worked instantly as I saw the praetorian calm herself, "Jane its alright, I'll be fine. As long as I don't run, I'll live." for another day I added mentally, as Jane seemed to sigh sadly. She then leaned forward, and put her head against my cheek, as her tail wrapped around me, though inwardly I was calm. She was just worried about me with Mila, it was understandable that she was very nervous if her elder would kill me, but I knew based on what I had seen of Mila, if I proved myself but getting more human hosts, she would leave me be.

"_Please come back here alive, and safe._" was her request to me, to which I nodded, and smiled at her. "I will Jane, don't be too worried about it, ok?" my request to her, was her sighing but she complied as I made my way to Mila, who seemed to be curious at both of our affection, and my sudden calmness around her.

Walking up to the Mila, " Lets get going then." my voice was a bit excited at the thrill of hunting, even though I wouldn't admit it out loud. I enjoyed the thrill of killing, it was so natural, and second hand it scared me. It was almost like I was born to hunt anything that was within my range of killing. Hell it was awesome, yet horror at its finest. Mila then smirked at the teen's sudden anxiety as she was starting to be able to tolerate the human, as he was starting to enjoy hunting humans. If he proved to be successful, then she might actually help the human fight her own kind, a small kindness that would only be shown through success, skill, and the thrill of killing.

Walking down the tunnels, it was quiet, a bit too quiet for my liking. Though I merely shrugged it off, and sighed, to which this caught Mila's notice. I felt a long night was coming, as if we had to find more gangs, I would either need information from drug dealers in which who was were, or I had to be extremely lucky to find a random group of gangsters. Hell I might as well even go to a Mc. Donald's or something. I had plenty of cash within my wallet, and plus from the dead bodies in the face hugger chambers. I had about eight hundred dollars in all, though more still lurked in that hell.

"_Is something troubling you, boy_." Mila asked me as we walked to Isis's den. Sighing again I looked up at the elder praetorian, " Yeah something is bothering me. When we reach top-side, I'm going to have to get a few things from a store, namely food, and get information in where the gang spots will be located. Everyday gangs move all around the city where they hang out. Hopefully I'll get lucky if we find a group like the last time." Mila seemed to get that it would be important to reach the hunting grounds as soon as possible. " _Then we must move swiftly to the hunting grounds._" her tone was serious, and that caught my attention rather quickly. She really thought hunting was likely the most important priority, and logically it was somewhat.

The tunnel slanted downwards as I felt that we were near Isis's den. There was some considerable noise from the den, as the hissing was evident of a large presence of warriors gathered there. It confused me at the sheer amount of warriors that sounded from the den itself. Looking at the elder praetorian she was rather excited or tense at what was going to happen.

"Mila, what's happening tonight? This isn't some regular hunting trip. I know from the noise up ahead." my voice was concerned, and wary of what lay beyond the tunnel. Mila merely spoke gravely, "_These past hunts have gotten us no amount of hosts. My mother agreed to make a larger then necessary hunting party. My sibling, and I have regretfully come back short on human hosts, and food._" she paused to see my reaction, as expected she saw confusion, and a calculative look on his face.

I had to think about what Mila said so far, "**There coming up short on results from the hunts?**" then the answer hit me rather quickly, as I put two and two together. They were becoming unsuccessful in hunting as the people of New York were either knowing that if they stay out after dark, then the Stalker will get them. Or there just having a hard time in catching people alone now. I sighed as she continued, in a rather hopeful tone that surprised me.

"_The hive is low on food, and our siblings can't be born, so mother decided to put some trust in you especially, you proved that you can make an average hunt turn into an excellent hunt. Now your wit will be tested if this hunt can give us some sign, that your smarter then you appear._" at the last part it was a cold tone that crept in, to which I kind of thought as a message. If you can't be of value then you're the host. Thankfully it wouldn't be that obvious.

We made our way into Isis's den, and there was a hell of a lot of warriors. There had to be dozens of them, clearly something major was happening. Most warrior's hissed at me, while a few seemed to know that I had a major role in this hunt tonight. In fact the warrior that I beat lowered its head to me, as I passed by, a rather surprisingly faltering action. If I had to guess, to which my hands were in pockets as I stood before Isis. She was tenser then a wire to pull an explosive. "_**Good, now that we have you all here. It is time to address what is happening here**_." Isis looked at me to which I merely looked at her, not flinching under gaze was a feat I was proud of now as she spoke again to me.

"_**Due to the lack of food, and hosts gathered from hunting parties, there will be a major increase in the party size tonight**_." she stopped as I interrupted, "So why the size, and what's with me. What is my role in the hunt tonight." I spoke rather calmly, and waiting to see what was my place tonight. "_**Due to the lack of food, I must consider what is best for the hive, even though you yourself are a risk to the hive. I will place some of my trust with you for this hunt.**_" I could actually feel Isis spit some of these words out. She was going against her instinct in letting me doing something for the hive. My mind raced ahead trying to see any plot for this, but it was trust. They were actually going to trust me on a hunt! I felt a tingle of warmth spread in me before Isis continued.

"_**For this hunt, you, boy, my youngest Xena, and my eldest Mila will be leading this hunt together**_." all the warriors hissed in shock, and even Mila was surprised as she flinched at the tone of finality of her mother spoke of. I felt like the world suddenly stopped spinning. How the fuck was I going to get a group of warriors to which likely at close contact kill me, let alone tell them orders. Seriously what the fuck was going on!?

"Isis, what is going on here? I know for a fact that you wouldn't just let me lead a hunting party in just weeks since the first hunt. What is the rush?" my voice was full of confusion, and this just didn't make any sense to me at all. Hell it was completely different turn for her decisions about me. Seriously what was happening here! Isis regarded the teen's question, she herself was questioning her own logic but after three weeks of little to none, hosts were needed for the hive to grow, also the food supply was low. So she decided to place some of her trust on the teen. It was a risk, on her part but her eldest would keep the teen in line.

"_**As it is regrettably true, my daughters have been having low success in catching more hosts for the hive. They are not as efficient in catching humans like you, and…**_" she trailed off abruptly as she got a bit careless, to which the teen caught on to as she continued on, " Due to the lack of hosts we have, our food supply is low, the hive must survive, if no hosts are found quickly then the hive will have to take more direct measures to survive." she stopped to let the teen think in the nature of the situation. Needlessly she was rather amused at the different emotions that came across his features.

I felt the world stopped spinning. The hive was on the verge of starvation, and they needed to grow as it was in their nature. They needed him to get past survival, and to think that it took them a month to decide in asking him. Fuck if that was the case then they should've told me when this problem occurred! Hell if they go hungry then Jane was going to have her hands full when the warrior's started to attack to please their stomachs. I stared right at Isis, " You should've asked me weeks ago, I would've agreed to lead hunts. Now this is quite a problem for me Isis." my words were careful as I expressed some of my confusion, and sincerity.

Sighing I looked around to see the warriors some were starving already, the three praetorian's were there as well. It seemed it took a lot of their sense to ask me to lead a hunt. I was just food in there eyes as a last chance before they were forced to hunt in the light. If they stuck to the shadows of the night, they were safe to an extent. I felt the pressure now, of some prisoner to be a leader of sorts. Just like in the Saints, I took a deep breathe as I spoke again.

"If I'm successful tonight, then there will be terms to continue that success. Until then we leave now, time is wasting if we stay here. The fate of your hive is up there." I pointed my finger upward to prove my point, " How many will I have tailing me when we get up there." Isis was briefly stunned, the human was willingly going to hunt for them, he was not going to be wary about this? He knew that this was a major problem, but at the same time an advantage for him to slip away from their grasp. To leave them to their fate.

"_**You, my daughters Mila, and Xena will lead a group of a dozen warriors each. Do what you will, as long you bring back numbers to sustain the hive, we will discuss your terms."**_ Isis practically forced the last part out, but it was for survival, and those little terms of his will wait till later. The teen nodded, he put his hands in his pockets, and left with the warriors behind him, with Xena, and Mila as well. However he stopped and turned back to her.

"Isis, if Xena, and Mila are also participating in this hunting trip. Why can't Jane come as well. Wouldn't it be wise to have as many parties hunting to increase in finding hosts for the hive?" I merely looked back at the queen who stared at me with an intent of hostility. This was a question of curiosity on my part, but it seemed Isis was annoyed at it. She merely spoke in a rather menacing tone to me, " _**Don't ask me that question ever again boy. My daughter has lost something that can't be taken back.**_" this was a déjà vu answer from Xena. What the fuck was that supposed to mean! I merely nodded at her, and continued to where the entrance of hive was.

----------------- New York City --------------------------------------------------------

I felt the wind pick up, as the winter weather was blowing across my face, looking back there were a dozen warriors as hissing annoyed at my lack of movement, as they were annoyed at the cold. They weren't scared of the cold, just annoyed at its brisk temperature hitting them on a building where the wind was colder. The hunting party was overlooking a street, and below them was a small store called, "Al's Surplus Needs".

I smiled as the person who owned this store was a information gather on the streets, a few times he even went here to see who was making a move in the city. The owner was named Jack, quite the opposite of Al in my mind. I needed to find out if anyone or if the other gangs were going to have a showdown, or random party or something. Looking back at the warriors my voice was calm, and a bit sheepish in a way. " Stay here, until I return from down there, you can tail me when I leave, if I have gotten information to reach the location." the warriors merely hissed at me to which I sighed.

Climbing down the building on the fire escape wasn't too hard in my mind, as I leaped off the lowest portion of the ladder, it was a good seven foot drop, but my legs took the force of my body hitting the granite. That was another thing that caused me to think, how the hell my body was able to shrug off some drop like that? Sighing I needed to get to the store to find information on who was making a move this week.

Reaching the front door there were some guards of some sort as they smoked outside the doorway, there were hired thugs to keep the man's store from being robbed so I had to play it nice for now. Walking in the store was like any other store, with the standard shelves of food, but I walked right to the cashier who was in fact the owner of the information gatherer.

"How can I help you sir?" Jack asked me, as I went up to him, he smiled as any other employee or cashier would, " Need information on what the major gangs are up too tonight." my question caused him to smirk at me, "I'm sorry sir, I have no idea in what your saying." I smiled at him, and pulled back my coat to show him my M-9, his eyes widened considerably. He knew that design of Beretta anywhere.

"Hawk eye…" he whispered scared shitless, I smiled at him, " Keep it down Jack, I just need to know who's up to something tonight. I'll offer four hundred for a location if there is one." I hoped he wouldn't see my lie but he was pale as a ghost, "Dude the Saints said you died! Fuck, don't shoot me! There's a gathering of Latin Kings at Park Ave. and Jackson Street!" I guess I was well missed up here. "How many Jack?" my eyes bore into his little green fearful ones. He was scared of me, little to Alan the Saints went on a rampage shooting up turf of the other major gangs, it was due to his death after all.

"There's supposed to be a drug deal, a dozen Latin's, with probably seven dealers." smirking at him, I nodded, Jack was the best the street had to offer when shit like drug deals, "Is there a time?" turning to him as he was still pale, "Yeah, in about two hours give or take." shrugging thankful for the information, my hands were in my pockets walking outside into the night.

Looking up, I knew one of the warriors had a mental connection to me, but to make sure, the teen walked back towards the alley way. Looking at the fire escape my knees crouched, and leaped forward as the metal bars hit my hands easily. Climbing the building was easy, as I made my way to the roof. Sighing I looked around to see the warriors appear around me. I took a breathe before I spoke calmly.

"There's going to be a gathering of humans at an old part of the city. The intersection is Park Ave. and Jackson street. In two hours about twenty or so humans will be meeting to have a deal. If we reach there in an hour we have time to plan a strategy to kill them for food or use them as hosts. Were going to leap over rooftops to reach the location." I knew where the place was, it was the most common traffic of drugs to make a deal at. The specific place was at a warehouse or right near it anyway. The warriors merely hissed as I jumped to the next rooftop. I couldn't but smile as this reminded me of Spider-man in a way. It was amazing to feel gravity underneath you when jumping across buildings, I felt so powerful in leaping across these, mere words couldn't describe my feeling for it.

Soon the dealing's location was in eyesight, the area itself was a medium sized square with four different roads leading into it. Though it was completely dark in the area, as the street lights were either dead or little power flowed into them. In the square itself, the warehouse had a small door, with a light over it, that flickered frequently. That caught my attention as that was the only source of light, and people were dumb enough to run inside were a light was. The four ways leading into the dealing was filled with trashcans, pipes, dumpsters, and littered with fire escapes, it was perfect for an ambush. Though it would require flawless action, and logic to get every single person back to the hive alive, mostly.

Sighing my feet landed on a building overlooking the entire location, it was going to be difficult with the warriors, and I to communicate. My mind wracked for a possibility for me to relay orders if something went wrong. Turning to the warriors who seemed to explore the surrounding area I asked,

" Alright which one of you has enough common sense to not attack me during this hunt?" a hiss to my left made me say, "Alright you say by my side during the ambush, so I can relate orders to the others if things turn for a worse or something unexpected happens." the warrior was a bit angered but it went along with me for now.

"Now here's the strategy, I want two warriors hanging on the walls on opposite sides looking down on the four entrances to the square. I could really care less in who goes where, just put two at each way in here. Every human is leaving as either food or as a host." the eight warriors were about to leave as I added this, "Make yourselves comfortable, and learn to pounce from your position use the fire escapes if necessary for you to hit them by surprise." the eight hissed in recognition to this. There were four warrior's left with the one as a translator to relay my orders.

"Your four take positions around the buildings on the perimeter of the square, so if I decide to get them near the far wall, use your tails to lift them. Don't kill them as the hive needs hosts. Time your strike carefully as I'll be moving as fast as I can, when trying to separate them, either through fighting or shooting at them." they nodded as well, thought one growled at me, I let it slide, ignoring him. It was clear this was something there were not too used too, as the old straight up hunt there were accustomed too.

Looking at the square there was some presence of past dealings here, some trashcans were set up around a barrel fire, some crates here and there. A few construction pipes, lead pipes for retro weaponry to which I decided to find something. If guns weren't an option then brute force was the way, along with some human logic intertwined to keep the hosts alive.

Looking down at the ground, it was a good thirty to forty foot drop, my mind wondered could I survive the fall? It was weird when something like this made me think. I never realized that my foot pressed downward on the air, and I felt myself free falling!

My eyes widened as the ground hit my feet, and nothing happened! My head was spinning! How the fuck was this possible, shouldn't I be dead!? My eyes saw my knees slightly bent, as it was meant to break my fall from this height. Looking back up the warrior was hissing quickly at the sight of me on the ground unharmed for that matter! I gave him a shrug as I called up, " Hell don't ask me, I have no fucking clue in what happened!"

Shuddering, this was impossible, hell what the fuck was I? I knew for a fact that no human could survive a thirty foot drop without being paralyzed or have a broken bone, hell at seven feet that should've been strange. Forcing to take breathe, I needed to look around the area to search for any potential weapons if things went hand to hand, at some point.

Going up into one of the ways into the square, I saw some pipes lying near a trashcan, the pipes themselves were under some garbage bags, and other such of things. Curious I saw some that were small enough to be weapons. A grin came to my lips as using lead pipes for weaponry was a nice thought. My eyes found two roughly same sized pipes that were both a foot, and a half to two feet long. They both had a small notch for the bolt to be. Placing one on my shoulder, I gave it a yank. My shoulder moved downward, a nice weapon to pull some one unlucky enough in to me.

Deciding to test them, I did a series of swings, vertically going to horizontally in a moment's notice. The pipes weren't heavy to me, but light, as they moved with whistling sounds across the air. Doing a series of hits to the side of the face, then shoulders was a nice move in my mind anyway, as the hits could break bone with lead pipes added into the mix. Next I decided to see if I could throw them, the weight was just right for the pipes to be a deadly projectile, a simple substitute for bullets, as I had to save them all I could.

Sighing satisfied the pipes were able to fit into my pockets inside my trench coat, to which I would be always thankful for the large pockets that were custom made into them.

Soon I had my time in practicing with the pipes, and sliding them in where the belt was supposed to be on my pants, the little part that stuck out was able to stop the pipe from sliding off. Looking at the fire escape, my knees bent, as I attempted to jump a good seven feet off the ground to reach the first bar, my knees snapped upward! Nothing happened but me jumping three feet at most. What was going on here?

Curiously my mind was confused, if a thirty to forty foot drop was within my reach why not jump a bit higher? Sighing to keep my anger I check, but it was no use. I was too confused, "**If I can survive a big fall why CAN'T I jump higher!**" my mental shout echoed in my head. Breathing in and out as slowly as I could made me open my eyes. I gasped in shock. That white vision was back, hell my whole body was hotter now, it felt like I was overheating. My eyes drifted to that same ladder again.

Grinning my legs snapped toward the ladder but by using the trashcans, as stepping stones, the metal cans were crushed every time my body leaped left to right, as the ladder was to my right, my legs snapped upward. I felt like I flew as the wind blew past me, and there was the bar, My hands were latched onto it, as my body pulled me upward towards the roof.

In my head, everything was a blur, why was I like this? Am I human, or what was my real question apart from the turmoil, and it seemed that whenever I had this was due to extreme situations of horror, pain, excitement. On the roof the wind kept me calmer then usual, as my vision was still white, and I had about two hours to kill so why not try to practice using this, whatever I had.

For two hours the teen did nothing but get angry, calm, happy, or excited to keep his vision white, it turned out he could see much further then any human would be able to do. If someone had 20/20 vision he had roughly in his opinion 250/20 vision if a rating was for it. His hearing was a bit more accelerated as he heard cars from two to six blocks away, while he wasn't even trying to hear at all. His body itself was all supped up in a way. It felt awesome, as he leaped over buildings with a small push of his legs. He wasn't like superman with one leap over a building but more like scaling the building by using the edges of windows to push his way up, it was an interesting lesson as his two hours were up. A car pulled into the square.

I watched silently as the warriors around the area became motionless, instead of seven dealers like Jack said, there were about five. It wasn't too bad but I think Jack was going to be our sixth host, "If we catch all of them, Jack is going to be our next host target when were about to leave." the warrior relayed this to the others who in return were a bit eager to continue hunting.

My face must've been emotionless as my mind racked the information in how to either kill them or take them all down alive, it would involve me in throwing people into the shadows of the building so the warriors could take them down silently. The shadows were our allies at the moment, the light was death if they found them.

"Alright when the others come, I'll start the ambush by banging the pipe along the rooftops, while going down there. It'll think that there is some punk screwing with them, hiss as well though keep it subtle, as for the warriors who are moving on the rooftops hiss to draw them, make them shit their pants. If they flee any warriors at the entrances take them down, silently, if you cant take them alive, kill them simple as that." my voice was cold, and excited as the warrior seemed quite surprised as he relayed this through to the others.

Soon the dealers were setting up their transaction, looking closely three held some sort of firearm while the others either had knives or something. One carried a brief case, maybe if I got my hands on it, the drugs would be able to bribe other gangs into telling the others location or if there was a major gathering. The possibilities were endless now. Next thing I saw were two cars that were likely Sudan's were coming from another entrance one right behind the other. There a dozen Latin Kings emerged.

Instantly the yellow bandanna, and the clothing were dead giveaways as the bright clothing to me was an open target. The dozen Latin's spread among the square, two were posted at each entrance, and ironically two were right below the warriors to my right, and they were the farthest from the rest. Soon the majority of them started to talk in Spanish, and in English, with my hearing I was able to under in what was happening, if slightly annoyed.

"¿Tiene usted el paquete?" the lead Latin spoke to the dealer who merely frowned, "Hey, speak English for the love of god, I'm no translator." The Latin leader muttered, "Maldito estúpido idiota ignorante." He spoke with an accent, "Fine. You have the Cocaine?" he was blunt to the point. The dealer went to the car, and I had to move now.

"Alright when I speak, you may have numbers, but I have quality, all the warriors will swarm in, apart from that, if they see the gangster alone, and no else is looking take them, do it fast, and silently, stealth is key here." sighing the warrior relayed this through to the others. Noticing them shift slightly, they were prepared for this, they practiced a bit from their positions in lining themselves with the targets. This had better work.

Overlooking the dealing, majority were near the warehouse door, as the light flickered, some were nervous as the darkness surrounded them. Drawing the pipes, I had to make them separate, or get them to run into the entrances to leave. Sighing my run around the square begun. The pipes slammed against the side of the granite building. An echoing of noise filled the square as all of the people down in visually jumped at the sound. Smiling, the banging kept at a rhythm of steady pace, never faltering, with the warrior beside me.

"Okay, after two more laps around this, start hissing loud enough for them to look around, stay in the shadows, never fall into the car's head lights, or the light near the door. Get ready." the whole party was practically withering in excitement, this was the most anxious hunt the warriors had ever experienced, as according to his prediction the gangsters were becoming unnerved as some back towards their car, while in the entrance two pairs of warriors struck.

The warriors were able to use their tails, and quickly stun the four humans through hits to the neck, with their size, not a single one made a scream, it was flawless preparation on this hunt.

I had to grin as the gangsters all started to get scared as their shouting at the noise gave an indication for the matter, I noticed three just flat out run towards the farthest entrance, however I knew the warriors caught them quickly and silently. A total of five dealers, and six gangsters remained in the square, all six had guns while the dealers where attempting to leave in their car.

"Alright, this is where I distract them, remember the line when I ask for the rest of you to jump them, hit them hard, and fast, don't overlook a single human. Make sure that all are down!" my voice was cracking with some much anxiety, hell the adrenaline was pumping through my veins, as the rush to begin was overwhelming. I just felt so excited to start this slaughter.

Running over to behind of the car was for the dealers, they were leaving as soon as possible. From behind of their car, some were about to get in, but that was not going to happen as my voice spoke softly to the warrior beside me, "If any get past me, get them as quickly as possible. Remember the words when the time to swarm them occurs." in response the warrior hissed.

Breathing in deeply my lungs got the air into my body, and my eyes went from my normal vision to my white. Looking down, the dealers were around their car, two were leaning against it, waiting for the other man who was with the Latin Leader, and ready to leave. The other two were in the car, so I had to land on the car to use my pipes to hit them all in the head, efficiently knocking them out. My foot went to the air, as my body fell on top of the roof.

The thin roof buckled slightly under my feet, as the windows cracked, two men instantly turned around to meet my two lead pipes smashing against their temples. Both fell to the ground, as the other two got out of the back doors. Smiling I simply sat cross legged, and brought both pipes over their heads, harder then the first two.

"Wow, what a bunch of idiots. Wouldn't you shoot in what was on top of the car?" my question asked their unconscious forms. Shrugging at their reaction, my voice spoke, "Get them, and wait." two warriors dropped beside me, they both picked up two dealers reach, to which they scaled the building to the roof where they would watch over them until we had to leave. Sighing lightly, my feet pushed me up on the hood, as I walked down the hood of the car, it caused the last dealer to look at me. "Good night." my voice came upon his ears, as the pipes hit his shoulders, then both of his temples. It was a quick four hit strike in which I hoped would knock him out long enough.

Looking at the car, it had its keys in it, and the gangsters were going to get into their cars, and suddenly an idea came to my mind. What if I used the dealers car to ram them? They would certainly think it was only me pulling this shit. "Time for a little grand theft auto." chuckling lightly, as the passenger door closed. Driving was easy, as my foot punched the peddle.

The car sped towards the gangsters, as my speed picked up they started screaming, and moving out of the way. My door shot open as my body landed in the garbage bags. Thankfully they softened my landing, thought the car smashed into the other two. The hoods were mangled together, and blocked one entrance to the road. It was time to fight all six of these assholes.

Walking to them, my lips were in a smile, "Hola Amigos." the gangsters were clearly pissed that their rides were pissed, and some were pulling out their guns. For the matter two of them charged me, head on as the rest had their guns out, it was perfect in my mind. As long they didn't try to run away the hunt would be successful, hell we had already gotten about ten already. Two Latin's rushed from both sides, attempting to tackle me into the wall.

Side stepping one, my leg tripped one of them as he landed face first into the wall, a nice face plant on the wall as he slid to the ground. The dumb ass merely knocked himself out, how thick headed can you get? The second Latin king was smart enough as he picked up a large pipe, it was heavy for him as he strained to hit me.

I merely sighed annoyed as my eyes rolled, and ducked underneath the swing at my head, grabbing his shirt, the back of my elbow smashed his nose in, as a sickening crack portrayed the hit. Blood rushed out of his nostrils as he yelped in pain, but two of my lead pipes smacked against his face, and then over his head with a crack. The man wasn't too thick headed as it seemed.

Looking down at the two quivering men as they appeared to be in pain, somewhat, my smile was insane like as my face faced the remaining four gangsters. Two were about to piss their pants, as I swore I could smell something awful coming from one, to which a damp stain was forming as my eyes drifted over the four. Only one was looking at me with wide eyes, it was the leader of the gangsters, he appeared to muttering something, almost like he saw the devil himself in front of him.

However he raised his gun, and the other three cocked their pistols back, they were scared but the weapons gave them an edge if I had to take them alive. "Well I guess its time for the warriors to take out the rest of them." mentally sighing bored again, my hands were raised to the sides with my palms facing upwards. "Well I guess you guys have numbers, while I have the quality." smirking at them evilly, the men all raised there guns at me.

Suddenly a series of loud screeching filled the entire square, making the gangsters jumping in shock as their weapons whipped around to find whatever made the sound. It was like they though I was not a threat, sighing my hands went to my pockets, as my ears picked up the sound of something moving above me. This puzzled me, as my hearing was better, with some of my smelling. It was weirder for me to comprehend in what the fuck was happening to me.

Two warriors leaped off of the building as they fell upon three of the four men, with their leader being smart enough spotting them, and rolling off to the side. The three trapped gangsters cried as the warriors sliced at them, clawed at them, and bit them in the chest, or necks with their second mouths.

I looked back at the leader who was running toward one of the entrances, even though a warrior would pounce him, an idea came to my head. Breathing deeply, the pipe on my right hand went up around the back of my ear, as my body went into a pitching delivery. The lead pipe was like a baseball, as my hand gripped the lower half of it. Facing the upper have towards the other way, my shoulder snapped as the projectile made a whooshing sound across the air, as it hit the guy in the back of the head with a loud clunk.

I laughed out loud as he slid into some garbage cans with a series of bangs, a warrior was nearby as he came, and lifted the unconscious borderline dead men to the roof tops. Probably going to stun him with its second mouth.

Looking over my shoulder there the warrior I beat lowered it head to me, as my voice came in a rather happy tune, "Well, this was successful. Tell the others to bring the humans to the hive, you'll stay with me since I need something to eat, and Isis will be annoyed if I'm alone up here." annoyed was an understatement, more like pissed, and rip me to shreds luckily.

The warrior nodded as he hissed my orders out, the warriors instantly left clearing out all of the human's here. They left me, and the last warrior left. "Ok seriously you need a name so I don't confuse you with the other warriors. What's a good name for you? Scar, Fang, Reaper, Limpy?" the warrior growled at the last suggestion, to which I laughed out right, "Well least you don't have mental problems."

"Alright, well I like Reaper for you since you black as hell, scary if you concerned someone. Also your tail is deadlier then a scythe, so I'll give you a call sign or just something to call you." Reaper merely growled softly, it seemed he wasn't too keen on names like the praetorians.

My mind had a sudden thought as the drugs would be worth a hell of a lot of cash, and if I got my hands on the two brief cases, I could trade drugs for cash, food, information, hell I could even buy some furniture with the cocaine, the Latin Kings had some of the most expensive drugs on the streets. If I could get some type of generator that ran on the gasoline into the hive, hell I could get some sort of electricity going on. From there now I had no idea but it would be a start. Sighing I stood up, as the two brief cases were in my hands.

Before walking away, I turned to Reaper, "Follow along the roof tops, if there's any other warrior nearby tell them about the hunting party or the other praetorians as well." Reaper nodded hissing, as he scampered up the wall with me watching him, as I noted his shadow following me. Placing my weapons away on my belt, I tucked my trench coat, as I readjusted my cap to a point where a person would look under my hat to see my face. I started to walk out onto the sidewalk, to find the nearest Mc. Donald's or Burger King.

Walking down on the sidewalk made me feel calmer, as I was used to walking around the city, though at night, was rare for me to do so. Looking along the streets, I needed to find an avenue to see some sort of business open, hopefully some fast food would do the trick. There were no cars, the lights were off, maybe one of two were lit barely as they were so far in between. My eyes went white as the whole street was empty. It was rare to see that in this city.

Glancing upward Reaper was there, behind me taking his time, as he trailed me with no problem, but something else was watching me. I felt that feeling when your being watched, and it wasn't Reaper I knew where he was. Looking back down the street, my eyes scanned the street, the sidewalls, alleyways, something was there. It was likely human, if the feeling was right, my hearing picked up some type of buzzing sound, almost static for a moment.

"_What are you doing Alan?_" Xena appeared in front of me, scaring the hell out of me! Clutching my chest, the damned praetorian snuck up in front of me at all times out here! "Holy Shit Xena! What the fuck, you scared the hell out of me." my voice was low, and rather secretive as I felt that some was watching us, it certainly wasn't Xena as she just appeared, I knew it had to be human, if that was the case then, "Xena we need to get off of the street, **NOW**!" my voice was scared, a bit nervous as the Praetorian seemed to get the hidden message of someone watching. She wrapped her tail around me, and took off to the roof.

I looked downward getting away from the darkened street, I couldn't help but shake that feeling of something watching, it just was like I felt I knew, Xena took off to the hive, as we leaped over the rooftops with Reaper beside her.

-------------------------- End of Street -------------------------------------------------

A lone figure watched the target, seemingly willingly go with the hostile, the figure was rather disturbed at this unsettling event. After years of tracking the target down, he was in the company of the hostiles.

"Base, Snake here, confirm sighting of target. Target has confrontation with hostiles, returning to base." the figure spoke in a head set in the ear, on the left side of the face.

"Copy Snake, R.T.B. X.O.F team will be sent at 1500 Hours to bring search for target. Base, out." the figure got onto a black motorbike, and punched the throttle on bike. The vehicle whipped onto the street, with the figure on the bike.

After all this time, they had finally found, **"him**"…

_**End Chapter VIII: "Beginning to Trust"**_

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

"My friend Last of the Ancients is looking for an author who can step up to a challenge of writing a Mass Effect Story with these **Guidelines"**

(1.)John Shepard-male

(2.)Orphan who can't remember much of his earliest life.

(3.)Lone survivor of Akuze

(4.)After the events of Akuze he vowed to never allow that to happen again.

(5.)Hence him stopping an invasion force single handedly in Blitz.(two events instead of one)

(6.)He will be a Vanguard with the ability to use sniper rifles with extreme skill.

(7.)The pairing will either be with Shep/Liara **or** Shep/Tali **or **Shep/Liara/Tali

This is the challenge, if you want to attempt to write it or you know some who is a fan of Mass Effect, and is willing to write it, then PM him or me, so we can be notified, also forewarned you might have to chat with him on the story as he likes to do so.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hell this took over twenty pages to write out, I am dead tired in writing this long mother. I need about a week to get the next chapter planned out, and begin to write it. I'm going to be posting my newest story in about a few days, the reason for that is, if you hate my style of writing, and you want to blow off some steam because it, use it on that story, reviews I can hardly care about in that so by all means fire all at it.**

**Seemingly I know one or two people will question the sudden increase in body motions, it will be explained in time, and as well for that sense of someone who watched you, I know for a fact that every person has a feeling like that somewhere. I can vouch saying I had that feeling three times in my life when some did follow me, not someone I knew either so stuff it on those negative remarks, you can't question human instinct on that matter.**

**I've been thankful to two or three author's who have really made my life easier when writing, so I thank those few who did that…(tip my cap to you.)**

**Well that's the last of that chapter, as it was a monster to write took me a week to two weeks to finish it.**


	9. Don't Do Drugs

**Author's Note: Alright this chapter will be some sort of comedy type chapter as I'm seriously losing some of my touch in putting in hype, not to mention all I've written have be serious chapters with little comedy mixed in, so I decided to add a little comedy.**

**Also look for Alan opening up to Jane, he's going to admit in what he actually feels for the past month or so he's been with the hive, he'll explain in what his intentions are though escape is out the window since he wants to find out more about in why he has flashbacks, and why he's not human. He's not stupid to figure that out for sure.**

**Readers beware I don't want crap about a Praetorian on Cocaine, so if you hate it, I don't care about what you think, so sue me. Now with that said, there's going to be the entering of X.O.F in the next chapter, or the one after that pending on what I'm doing so right now, it's a guessing game on my part to do.**

**

* * *

**

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech, or her siblings"  
_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech"**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech.

_Chapter 9: " Don't DO Drugs."_

Xena, and I managed to get back to the hive. I was constantly worried, about who ever saw us, hell my body knew that someone spied on us. Who ever it was scared me, if they could sneak up on warriors, or myself on a hunt then what would be the consequence if that human tells the cops that something was on the streets killing people? Well, the hive would have to deal with that time when we cross the bridge to get there.

Looking around, we were near to the manhole cover to where the hive's entrance was located, I had to ask Xena to put me down as she seemed to enjoy carrying me around like a trophy of sorts, "Alright, Xena, you can let me down here, I know were to go from here." the younger praetorian seemed to pout slightly to which it frankly made me blink questioningly. Could Praetorian's pout like humans? Sighing I let the thought go, there would be more important matters.

I wasn't too worried with Isis, yet, as I did catch quite a few people, over a dozen at least, so the numbers wouldn't be the problem, maybe my conduct with the hunt, as she likely could go into warrior's heads to see my progress. She would be likely happy to see me having a lot of success, though would the other praetorians namely Mila be jealous in my way of hunting? Xena was doubtful as she, in my eyes, was a little sister to the other elders, she was rather curious, and playful.

Also another situation arises with my hands holding two suit cases of pure cocaine from the Latin Kings, that meant a lot of money potentially, if I could trade for things I could get to bring back to the hive." Coke Cola." my smile was on my face at the thought of getting some down there, hell if that was possible then my life would be a lot easier to get along down there. With some side snacks of course. If this was allowed by Isis, well life would be better for him.

There were some warriors lifting human's down into the manhole, as they just dropped them into another warriors reach at the bottom, it was a quick but careless way to move them to the hive. I had to sigh a bit confused at what was happening for a moment. In all I didn't feel like thinking about it, I was more concentrated on Isis's opinion of my hunt. If things went well he could set a few conditions from now on.

After a few minutes of waiting, I was able to get into the manhole, by dropping the suitcases down, they would be intact hopefully. Climbing down, Mila was down there, as she had two of the suitcases in her hands, as she was a bit curious in what was in them as she asked me, "_What's inside of those?"_ Taking them away from her, my answer was a bit wary," Cocaine, it'll be good for me to trade with other people on the street, its very valuable if you play your chances right." as we walked into the entrance, by her sealing it with a slab of the broken wall.

"_What is it exactly?_" Mila asked me, she nudges the cases to get her point across, well if she wanted to know what it did to human's, "It's a drug. It's something for human's, but not in a good way. It's makes people feel good, but yet, it kind of kills them slowly." at the way down into the hive, Mila, simply carried me down, as it felt strange to me to be in her grip. Hell I felt really strange, and not in a good way either.

"You know you could of let me go down by myself?" I asked her a bit annoyed, though she snorted at the request. "_I'm curious in what's inside of it."_ I blinked once or twice at that revelation, and to be fair I would give her a warning if she had an idea on having some of it. "You don't want to snort it in your nose, or eat it. It won't be pleasant for you Mila." my answer caused her to somewhat violently drop me when the last rock was jumped over.

Scowling slightly at her, my face was serious as I looked at her, "I'm serious Mila, human's in the world have died because of this, I've seen the effects of this, and there not fun at all." Mila hissed slightly, if it was that dangerous she was curious in what it was. Sighing I attempted to walk away, but the elder praetorian's hand gripped my shoulder, "_Is it that dangerous as you say boy?_" somehow I had the impression that she was offended that this drug was dangerous as her if not more.

"It's dangerous Mila, for anyone mentally anyways. This isn't natural, all man made things either are good or bad, and this is one for the ages that is a fucked up creation." She growled at me, as she stood at her full height, all twelve feet of her, as I held my ground, "_If its that dangerous I want to see that for myself._" I coughed, as she leaned in to me, hell what the fuck was she saying to me! Did I hear right? She wanted to try Cocaine?

"Wow. Uh? You serious about trying Cocaine from the streets?" my voice was disbelieving, hell was it possible for a praetorian to even smell cocaine, hell if they ate it, I was not being held responsible for this. It was at her own risk, sighing her answer made me shake my head in pity, "_If its that dangerous, we'll put that to the test._" her tone was final, I had a brief mental saying, "**Curiosity killed the cat. Mila you were the cat**." this caused me to groan at loud. "Fine! You want to be a fucking crack head, so be it. I'm warning you right now." stepping forward to face the elder praetorian was no small feat, she growled at my advancement.

"If you do anything stupid, or cause something really fucked up in the hive for the next day, its your tail on the line. Your doing this at your risk, I gave a fair number of warnings. If your mother finds you in some weird state of mind, you're the one bailing yourself out of this. Its your fate for now." with this, I walked away towards the queens chambers, it wasn't hard to remember from the entrance in where Isis was, hell from the noise in the chamber was pretty easy for me to follow, surprisingly.

Walking along the tunnels, the entrance to the chamber was in front of me, with the seven to ten foot drop that I needed to get down there. Sighing I looked down for a moment, and just jumped down. A forty foot drop I survived, so a seven footer was no problem, as my knees bent slightly as some of the other warriors watched me with still bodies. They didn't sense him coming in or making too much sound. It un-nerved them slightly.

_**"You have returned boy. A most successful hunt then was tonight?**_" Isis spoke, lifting her head to see him walk forward, she noted he had two black cases, and two metal objects along his waist line now. "A dozen or more should be fine, if you were expecting more." my voice was calm, though inwardly my heart was beating quickly. Would tonight's hunt be enough for Isis, for all I knew, she could've wanted a hundred people for me to able to set conditions to go to the city, hopefully about sixteen people would be tempting enough.

"_**The numbers are sufficient, even more so, it was more then my daughters have brought back in the last week. If you can give the hive more numbers as such as this, then the hive will grow.**_" Isis spoke slowly, she was careful about her words to the teen, she was more then surprised at the sheer size of human's he caught. Also she looked into the memories of the warriors, and was a bit amused at how he planned the ambush out. It was clever in her mind, and effective.

Sighing in relief, I had to give myself a mental pat on the back, so Isis was please with my body count. Okay that was one thing done, and now it was time to name my conditions as if I continued to get a dozen people. "Isis now that we have gotten the amount, I will ask for certain conditions to keep this flow of bodies into the hive every other night now." my voice was calm, though a bit wary of my own sudden bluntness to her. The queen merely looked at me intently, before she spoke with caution, "_**What are they? If they are reasonable then I'll allow it**_." she was calculative at my demands, as it took me a moment to think this over.

"Well one is me able to go to the city during the day. If I stay up there, other human's wouldn't be able to recognize me, though but one faction, my old gang. So my observers are limited to that. My second condition is having either Reaper or Jane able to watch me during the night, if I don't return to the hive." here Isis was somewhat startled, she was rather wary of letting her daughter out of the hive, especially alone with him. Sighing mentally she listened in on the teen.

"Third is if I buy anything from the city, I need it in the hive if there's a time when my old gang or a cop spots me, it would be best for the matter if there were some old human needs I need to filled." Cola was on my list, and for my final condition it was more on the hive's beneficial side," Last is if I do stay up there for about three days, another one of your daughters, or a warrior can get a report in where large amounts of human are, and I'll ask for a specific point in where to meet for a hunt." this truly surprised Isis, it was like he wanted the hive to have some sort of power over him, she pondered this, his logic was sound, as it was likely in all aspects. His old human companions would search for him, as the cops as he says could be after him, if he does something.

Also with either her daughters, or the warrior Reaper near him during the nights to hunt, she could see an insight on whether if Alan was planning to do, and she could add a bonus on having an eye on the human city. The teen was rather keen on the movement of human's in the city above them. Add to the fact, even though to her distaste, and amusement, Jane could easily track him, if he decided to if human's had a phrase, leaving town or whatever.

She noticed her eldest, and youngest looking at her in rather silent curiosity, as she felt their emotions building on her decision. Isis then realized if Alan decided to betray the hive, Jane could track him, and then kill him to her sheer delight. It was a win-win situation as in the first time Alan told her. Smirking a little, as her lips slightly parted, she answered in a cool tone of voice to the teen.

"_**I can agree to the first condition, as long Reaper or my daughter is within your sights. So your first two, conditions are met, boy. As for the third I'm rather curious in what your bring into the hive.**_" here she paused to let him answer, as she noticed he shrugged, "Well, basically some soda wouldn't hurt, Cola would be good done here, if as long there's a good supply I'll basically disappear down here, you'll never here much from me." Alan then racked his head for more potential items on his ever growing list since it was going to come true ether way.

"Weapons is another thing I need, a single Beretta, and dual lead pipes are hardly enough to fight in a fire fight. Just in case if another gang has larger weaponry like Uzi's, which suck ass. The occasional shotgun, which is a major pain." there I stopped as more possibilities came to mind, a generator, gas, electricity, and maybe a computer, which was all in planning for the moment.

_**"Boy, I will particularly keep an eye on your so called reports, if your absent from the hive in four days, don't make me regret this decision, or else my daughter will have the anxiety in…**_" she trailed off smirking at the teen's pale face, as his gaze went from Xena, to Mila, and to Jane. Three deadly siblings, with a reason to like him, as Isis is a sadist in watching him run for his life, at least she was civil, hopefully a bit.

I felt a bit sick, as the threat of one of the three siblings would hunt me down, and drag me back here in pieces or however they did, a face hugger going onto my face. Shit my luck was even worse, as they all had a reason to enjoy my presence, though Mila was mainly a business type praetorian if there was a type for them. A reason in not escaping for the moment was that I wanted to know why my body was changing, something was happening to me, and wanting to find out was on top of my list, I mean hell I wasn't being a starved prisoner down here. I was only going to escape when everything would go to hell, if god forbid there would be a time like that.

"_**I understand Isis. Thank you…**_" my gratitude was honest, as the queen was rather surprised at the honest response, as she merely sighed, a little growl was entering her throat, as she replied, "_**So be it, boy. Will you leave the hive tonight?**_" at the sound of the question Jane was rather hurt, as my eyes caught her body being a bit depressed, as a smile made its way to my face, softly my answer once again seemingly shocked the queen, "No, tomorrow night will be better, as I'm tired, and need to rest to find a place to stay. Also seemingly someone's curiosity has to be satisfied." the gaze of Mila hit my eyes, as the queen merely spoke in a flat tone, _**"So be it again boy**_." this was a tone that told me she was done speaking.

Sighing my legs took me towards Jane, "Lets get back to the den." Jane seemingly smiled at me, if the darkness to which was little to no disturbed to my vision, she smiled. Coming to the back of me, she lifted me, to which I sighed again annoyed at the fact that I told her, I liked walking not me being carried like a child. Shaking my head she laughed slightly at my annoyed expression at her.

Arriving at the den, she set me down, as I sighed exhausted as my body was soon going to collapse from the stress, or whatever happened today. Placing my suitcases, pipes in a corner, my coat followed leaving me in my long sleeved black shirt," Quite the day." was my voice as I felt tired, and Jane moved right up to the right of me, as she lowered me down into her side, hell it was more comfortable then the floor. Before Jane could answer she smelt her elder sibling as there she stood in the entrance which caused me to groan, and get up.

"Its alright Jane, its just your sister, had an insatiable curiosity, which to be frank is not a good thing, along with a stubborn attitude of something being more deadly then herself." walking over to the suitcases, I opened one to see at least three dozen bags, which were large enough to hold a sandwich, it was a pretty impressive amount, which must've been equal to hundreds of thousand of dollars. The Latin kings were pretty good at making Cocaine well.

Mila was getting rather impatient, as she saw the teen take out a pocket knife, with a small bag which had something white in it, and it confused her that something like that was dangerous. She was rather arrogant in what Cocaine did, and she would feel the effects when the time came.

"Alright will go to your den, if something happens again I'm not responsible for your damned curiosity in which this would kill you if you had too much of it." sighing we made our way out, but Jane somehow knew something would be wrong, as she entered my mind. "Jane, if I start screaming or running away from your sister, come, and get me, quickly please_." _was my suggestion to her if things with a rather fucked up Praetorian that would likely kill me in a moment's notice, was not on my list of things to witness often.

Walking to Mila's den took me a good ten minutes at least, as the bag of cocaine was in my grip, as it swished back and forth. Sighing deeply, my mind wondered if the cocaine was eaten by her, I mean she certainly couldn't snort the damn drug, injection was impossible as her acid blood would eat the needle, as their skin was way too hard for a simply syringe, sighing hopefully she wouldn't be affected by the drug when she snapped at it, and hit her blood stream. Man this was like the worst fucked thing he was about to do ever, seriously what was people or Mila with their jealously on what's dangerous?

In Mila's den, there were about a dozen to more then twenty warriors sitting around her den, they apparently looked at me, though they didn't hiss, some were rather anxious in my presence as one stepped forward, spreading his claws about, and tail whipped excitedly. "_The warriors are anxious to challenge you, as your recent hunt has got them, as you say, heated in human terms._" Mila spoke amused at her potential mates, as they wanted to fight now a great potential asset to the hive. She would enjoy when the time came to fight.

I looked around as the warriors all faced me, to which was a bit creepy as all sights were set on me. Sighing Mila's answer was another great big pain in the ass, "Just fucking great. Alright I'll explain in what Cocaine does to you, well more to human's then you. Just in case." clearing my throat, I had to remember all of the times I saw my fellow gang members seemingly smoke the white powdery drug. It wasn't really too pleasant for the most part anyways.

"Cocaine is rather a powerful drug in simple terms as the real explanation to me is rather dull, and doesn't quite get the danger warning through it. Crack as its called, makes you incredibly happy, and feel like world is just waiting to be taken in a way. Now the hit as its called will take about a few minutes to affect you, be warned Mila, this last only ten minutes. When its over, you'll feel your head demanding the drug, as its addiction is lethal at monster levels of injection. Now if you want more, I'm not giving you anything else, at times Crack will fuck your mind up, and you feel withdrawn, when that happens you'll be more aggressive. Now this all is simple dangers to humans, you I'm not too sure about what side effects will become visible." my lungs gave a monstrous breathe as the explanation was simple for a teenager to know, the scientific approach sucked monkey balls in my mind with the complex words people have dumb expressions looking at it.

Looking around Mila was sitting near a rock which was flat enough for me to set the bag down, and with my pocket knife the blade nimbly cut the plastic barrier as the white drug was open to the world. "Alright here it is. Its up to you when your going to…" my warning was cut off as Mila snapped her second tongue into the bag, it stayed for a good ten seconds, before shooting back with a powdery back lash as it whipped through the air. On the outer lips the cocaine had made a mustache like when Milk on my own lips. Snickering slightly I waited, as my feet backed me up.

**(Warning: From here on Drug use is official)**

I had my mouth covered, as Mila took another hit of Cocaine into her mouth, as more of the powder got onto her face. Her black skin was covered in white around the lips, some on her side jaw, as it turned grey due to the saliva. It made wince at what was going to happen to her, as she spoke to me in rather hyper tone, "_Is this** it**? This is supposed to be deadlier then me, what a false preference._" she got up, and paced around seemingly wanting something, and she went back to the cocaine, as she still had half of the bag to go.

She became increasingly more erratic as she started to growl at random things, to which were only empty spaces, hell half of warriors were already behind me from either fear of their lives, or giving the praetorian some sort pity to give her space. Mila swiped her tail at another empty space snarling in anger as her voice, now slurring with anger, "_Why are there human's infesting the hive_." she seemingly swiped at something, and then leaped onto the wall, though it looked she would fall of as she rambled, _"I will be the next queen, I deserve it! What do you think, boy?_" I kept my mouth shut, hell I was already walking to the entrance intending to let the drug wear off.

Mila suddenly had the urge to chase a creature beneath her, she hissed angrily though it was a low toned one, to which the teen picked up right away. She was running on the ceiling, but her foot hit a small indent in the upper ceiling, and she feel face first into the dirt floor. "_What did you do to me human._" she rose a bit shaky though it appeared to the teen something bad was going to happen.

Mila was seeing hallucinations of other human's walking in the hive around her, it was an unexpected side effect of the drug to which the teen didn't know would happen, at the same time Mila felt incredibly powerful, she felt like nothing could take her on, and that caused her to be arrogant as Alan looked at her, and frowned.

"I didn't do shit to you Mila, you're the one who said nothing is more dangerous then you. So if something is wrong your dealing with it." my voice was wary, and firm. It was not my responsibility that she ate cocaine from a bag. There was a saying, don't trust strangers who gave you candy, same problem here, expect I gave her the fair warning if she had this. Looking at the praetorian, her white grayish muzzle screeched in a rather amusement.

"_I don't care in what's happening as of now, I want more of this feeling! I will get what I want!_" her voice was starting to sound like a fucking mental ward patient, to which the scared me to the edges of hell now officially. The warriors who were behind Mila were on the ceiling feeling quite wary of the now intoxicated praetorian that was in a drug rage of addiction. "Oh shit, what did I do?" whispering slightly as she stepped forward hissing.

I felt like panicking as a drug enraged praetorian was not on my list of staying, and watching to see what would happen. My eyes darted around to see all the warriors a bit wary and scared of Mila as my paced backed up quite a lot. Her jaw was dripping saliva, as her voice demanded the cocaine again. "_I WANT MORE OF THIS!_" her voice was roaring in sheer insanity for the moment.

Sighing shaking my head, also my hands cupped my mouth as my eyes widened as an idea shot into me, if she was fucked up on cocaine then maybe this would work, hopefully. Taking a deep breathe, "Uh Mila. There's a lone human in the back of the den." Snarling in surprise she veered towards the location behind her. All she saw was pitch black or white pending on her vision, she smelled no other human.

She turned around, "_There is no_…" pausing she growled as she saw the teen veer around a corner as he was running as fast as he could away from the addicted praetorian. Screeching in anger she chased after the now clearly panicking teenager. Mila leaped onto the walls, and went across the walls as if the granite mattered little to her.

I could hear the screeching of Mila, and frankly sticking around was not the most logical reason, so running far away was my next choice. Either that or run to Jane to be kept safe from the crack addicted praetorian that was chasing me, which would lead to me being killed, held captive, or hell who knew what!

"Shit, Oh shit!" my legs were sprinting as fast as possible as the screeching continued to gain on me, it felt like day one at the hive when I first arrived, and truthfully I hated the damned feeling. Looking past my shoulder there Mila was leaping from wall to wall, though she stumbled a few times as if confused by the timing of her landings. Grunting a tunnel to my right was appealing for me to go downwards, sprinting downward another voice reached my mind. "_Hey Alan, what did you do to my sister_?" asked Xena as she was easily keeping up with my running as the screeching was getting hysterical.

"She wanted some of that drug I brought in some suit cases. Apparently she was jealous of the most dangerous substance then to herself. I gave her a small bag, and well…" more screeching caused me to run even quicker, as Xena was laughing a bit as her hissing was In intervals. "_Interesting drug as you say? What is it? Can I see what it does to me?_" at this I merely turned to her above my head as she looked at me, a bit curious as usual.

Raising my hand, I gave her the bird as the lone finger was matched with my voice, "Oh fuck **NO**! You stay away from that before I use my god damned gun as some control method." that was that as Xena pouted a bit annoyed as she saw him run into other series of tunnels. "_Wonder how sister Jane is taking this?"_

I kept running as the screeching was getting fainter, hell it still didn't make me stop at all, all I cared was putting as much distance between Mila, and I after this encounter. "Alright, never give any of the hive Crack." my voice was tired, and my legs were burning after running so much already. "_Are you able to walk Alan_." Jane asked directly above, before I jumped back in shock again. "How the hell do you praetorian's do that, first Xena, now you. I feel a bit jealous of that ability." my voice was a bit annoyed as she smiled faintly at me before reaching over to lift me of the ground, I didn't even resist.

"_Well I feel faltered about that now_." Jane said happily as I scoffed at that remark which was a bit too happily for my own taste for the moment. She started to go back to her den, though she asked something, "_Alan, why is my elder sister seemingly on a mindless rampage?_" she looked at me in rather concerned way, Jane was sometimes though rarely worried about her sisters, though they chose to ignore it as a sign of weakness.

I laughed a bit at the mindless rampage thing, "Well I just gave her a bag of a drug that I got from the city. Apparently I've learned now is that not a single warrior or praetorian is going to have cocaine again for sure." my tone was amused, though wary of what it could possibly do to any other separate warrior and such. Jane was a bit shocked as a human product was making her own sister seemingly being a in mindless or whatever that this human thing did to her. She decided to not press the matter as she moved towards her den.

I felt that the explanation satisfied Jane, she was rather amused if not briefly by the answer she received, though other thoughts came into my mind. I started to wonder why was Jane even in the first place, caring for me? What changed her to do this? Why did the hive seemingly make her an outcast yet not fully one? Hell she was much more civil, nicer, smarter, and somewhat docile then the other praetorians?

"Hey Jane can I ask you something?" looking at her face as we made our way into the den. She began to sit, and lay down with me on her right side, back first leaning into her. "_What do you want to know about me_?" asked Jane somewhat timid, though I didn't pick it up.

Sighing, I calmed down for a moment, as my voice became a bit wary of her reaction, "Why are you different? From the others, your mom, and sisters for the matter. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just curious in why you even took interest in me before we met." I had to put some type of non-violent way in how we met back at the alley.

Jane externally lowered her head at his words, while internally she was rather happy knowing he wanted to know her more, but on the saddening side she was going to tell him her situation with him. Meaning what she did, and sacrificed to get him here with her alone, alive for that matter which took weeks in planning by herself.

"_This is very difficult for me personally to explain Alan, what are your feelings on this itself? I want your true word on it_." her tone was flat, a bit nervous so my answer was going to be rather hard to answer her, thought inwardly he honestly was starting to like the praetorian as he owed her his life, though she took his old life away, but in all he decided that little to no harm could happen to him so he answered honestly.

"Well I know now you were always trying to protect me, I was just either too afraid or too scared for the matter to even comprehend that. I wanted to escape at all costs in the beginning." Jane looked startled but she knew this was just the start so she let him continue. "I honestly thought this was hell, but in reality it was something that brought a new aspect on the world to me, something beyond the rules, boundaries of human's in general. I say for a fact that I'm…not human." this was a big thing for me to admit, it was true, no human could do what I've done so far without something hidden about he or she if they were in my position.

"When that face hugger was on me, something within me, I can't explain it properly but something either snapped or awoken. Not too sure." here I smiled grimly at the prospect." When I ordered that face hugger to attach itself, some memories are coming from somewhere within me. I now want to find out more, keep staying here learning more about myself, and the past. I love the feel of hunting or stalking other normal people as it's a bit awkward for me to admit that." laughing a bit sheepishly I tried to calm down as now something a bit unexpectedly came up.

"Also well, honestly I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the city if I had gotten out or had the right to go." here my face was a bit flushed at the moment before Jane seemingly spoke a bit shocked, _"Like in what human's call a date?_" she cocked her head to the side before I coughed a bit, "Yeah, a date if you want it to be." my tone was a bit shocked but hell she gave me the chances to stay in the hive to keep me alive, I'll give her a chance as best as I could've at the moment.

Jane was feeling warm, as she smiled gently a bit before pulling the young teenager into a hug, as her tail wrapped around him, and pulled him closer into her. Her head was above his, and she spoke gently to him, "_Thank you Alan, for being truthful to me_." her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as he felt increasingly tired, almost like he knew what it felt like to be in the grip of a praetorian he couldn't explain it.

I felt my eyes shut, as the breathing, and beating of Jane's heart was next to my left ear, and then a small tingling pain crept into my mind before something flashed before me.

**(Flash Back.)**

_There the eight year old, was sleeping contently in the chest of another praetorian, the room was large, as it had some sort of blue tint to it. There were bars, and steel doors in front of him. He heard the praetorian, as it was seemingly a bit larger then Jane or any of the other's he had seen before._

_Looking at the young boy, or myself for the matter, he was sleeping so soundly when he cringed in his sleep, the praetorian rubbed its head against the face of child as he curled deeper into the chest of his parental figure if by chance it was. Another Praetorian came from the side, and sniffed at the boy as well before laying to the left of him._

_The boy looked at me with sleep in his features before he smiled, and waved goodbye again to me._

**(End Flashback.)**

A sudden sound cause me to groan as Jane looked up in confusion as a loud screech hit me in the ear, before Mila's voice was projected across the hive. "_I WILL FIND YOU BOY!_". At this Jane growled deeply, and I had only one thing to say, "Oh **Shit.**"

End of Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well sorry for the abrupt end but this was just a building bond type of thing, in a way for both the teen, and Jane. Now I had to add the last part as some sort of funny thing before the next chapter I write out. Please also now that there will another chapter similar to this very later on in the story where you have Alan drinking a few cans of beer, and shit can happen in a hive with a drunk human.**

**I know for fact that the I'm building up the plot with Jane, and Alan but when X.O.F comes in there will be new sub plots of tying to his past, that I've planned out, and there quite the plots. Your going to be either shocked, amused, or expect this type of connection, though its unlikely aside from two or so authors that know what I'm up to so next chapter Alan has a face off with a team of X.O.F agents, and seemingly add a chopper or two just to make it harder to escape from them.**

**Oh I will add one hint in what something will happen to him, it will involve some sort of Prototype power, which I can't get rid of as the game is just too damned good for me to let go, so sorry for that little spoiler but its nothing too critical at the moment, your going to have to guess in what the power will be?**

**So I hope this chapter once again made a few heads spin, or either be annoyed with me doing this, hopefully not all AVP fans will crucify me or flame me with crap.**


	10. Rooftop Ambush

**Author's Note: Well here is were all my planning for the past month or two is starting to take shape. From here on out, its going to get rather chaotic till the end of the story. I've gotten some positive remarks on the past chapter, as I might make another later on in other chapters with a similar situation that will involve Alan, and some substances.**

**Also yes, Alan is going to have some rather Prototype powers, though not all of them, or going to be as strong as that will be no fun for me to have a challenge if the guy cuts through steel. Human flesh, the occasional car or something is along those lines of strength if there was a scale for that. So next.  
**

**Now for the whole name thing I decided to go on with the XOF initials as the representative of the name, to which will be revealed later on, if the flashbacks I add in when Alan comes in contact with the agents, or soldiers or whatever I can come up with. I'll also describe in how they look as well later, as there going to pretty different from other agent types with the suits, and shit like that.**

**There will be also subplots when X.O.F comes in as well, as I'll switch certain parts of the story to them if either a decisive fight occurs or when a battle is over. Namely it will be either one on one or one on whatever number I have in store with. Take note that'll I'' make a chapter dedicated to the history of the organization as I have it planned out with created Personal Files on the main agents of X.O.F your going to be surprised with that.**

**Now there are only about two or three other authors that have a clue in what's coming ahead as they were rather intelligent, and sharp minded to figure out some of the plot I plan to have. Apart from that your going to see majority of all the fights happening on rooftops, and having Alan seemingly leap onto cars to get across streets to evade X.O.F, and I might particularly create a scene where Alan will have a rodeo with a chopper, and a chain.**

**Well without further attention here is the next chapter…**

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech."_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech or mystery figures"  
**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

_**Chapter 10 "Roof Ambush"**_

It had been a week since I had gotten out of the hive, and there was a strange feeling for me to be out of the hive itself. I had learned and started to like my time down there, as it was the same as my previous life with the Saints, but there was a difference between these two lives I had lived. In the Saints I had to wait, and wander around, waiting for the next job or assignment from my father. Here well I had free rein of all others expect the queen, and had to report within every week or so, my time would be always busy learning to plot coordinated strikes against different gangs.

When I left the hive, my mind was formulating in what to do when I reached the city, all I had were my weapons, and the twp cases of cocaine, which would never be near Mila's curiosity ever again. The value of coke on the streets was pretty expensive if you knew where to go, and I had certain dealers that would pay thousands if not tens of thousands for a dozen bags, of course if any major gangs found out that some independent seller was selling another competitions stolen drug, then they would practically observe me everywhere like the cops would.

So when I reached the surface, my wallet which I still had forgotten about had about a few hundred dollars worth of cash in it so, I could rent a small room for a week if the price was cheap enough, and with hundred of buildings I would be able to find something worth forty bucks a night. If not, well, there was simply finding a smaller rival gang's safe house and killing everyone. Though the motel would be better anyways.

It was only an hour later I found a rather cheap rundown hotel, in between some apartment business's, the sign said, "Morgan's Motel." Walking to a small crappy desk, there was some lady watching the sports game on between two college basketball teams, though she said to me without looking away, "Welcome to Morgan's Motel, what room do you want?" she voice was one of those give up on life things. She seemed a bit emo to me slightly.

"How much is it a room per night?" I asked tiredly, though inwardly my mind was hoping for something cheap. "A normal room is about thirty bucks a night." sighing the room better have some basic things, like a bed for one thing. "Alright here's a hundred twenty for four days, I'll pay more then." handing her twenty dollars she seemed a bit shocked though she tossed me a key, "Room A-15." Sighing the time to get to the run was a bit awkward as the stairs lead me to the second floor of the seemingly twelve story apartment motel.

Getting to my room I opened the brown door to a one room apartment, including a small bathroom. In front of me was a room that could hold about five people if standing around. There was two windows in front of me, with a small bed with a crappy looking TV on a small table at the end of the bed, with a small kitchen with a small grayish looking fridge, with a counter. The floor was a gray rug that had a weird smell rising from it, as it caused my nose to itch. The walls were wooden with the occasional cob web in the corner with a small overhanging lamp.

"Well isn't this a five star room." grinning a bit, as the cases of cocaine went under the bed, and I looked in the bathroom to see a stand in shower, with a small toilet that had some greenish coloring to it. "Oh joy, very colorful room." surprised I was looking forward to see a cockroach or a mouse to scurry away from my presence. Going to the window, a white blind lifted to see the street below me. It was a nice heads up if some cop discovered me.

Looking at a clock on the wall, it read it was about 12:30 in the morning so sleep would be good thing for once without having any warriors in your face along with a crack enraged praetorian, to which I would never let her get near any human drug ever again.

**(Present Time a week later)**

A strong was blowing down the street right at me, as my hand dove into my pockets with my trench coat blowing behind me. Thankfully the coat was extremely resistant to the cold. Sighing a few days ago I had made my first report when a warrior apparently came behind me when I reached the entrance to the hive. Isis had been able to speak her thoughts through the warrior to me, to which I delivered some rather important findings.

Their was currently now a turf war going on between my old gang the Saints, against ironically the Latin Kings, which I still had over a few dozen bags of cocaine left, hell selling about six or seven bags for six grand apiece was eventful to be able to rent out that place for a few weeks, surprising the receptionist at the desk.

When the next hunt was going to take place, there was going to be a gathering of my old gang at a spot I always knew about since I was the first to even think about it. It was an abandoned lot, open space with cars, and run down apartments to have a meeting of some sort, or just to sell some substances that the Saints had gathered. It would be a bit risky for me to reveal myself to them so soon, but both Isis and I agreed on it would be a steady supply of humans who did not have too much influence with the cops as most Saint members were crafty when the cops were around. So hopefully not many familiar faces would be there, as if they did show up there. They were dead, no questions asked.

Going to Jacks there was supposed to be about a dozen or so members showing up, in about a week to eight days. He was practically scared shitless of me as the rumor of me being shot or killed on an assignment made me look surprised at him. Apparently after a month or so since I died, which I laughed at with Jack becoming nervous of me, as he spoke of Cass taking my old position as a sweeper with a pair of her own Beretta's, black ones if Jack remembered enough. He was scared of me, as Cass apparently was making herself known as the second Hawk Eye or Eagle eye pending on her pissed off rages at rival gangs. It was rather amusing too see the fear in his eyes over a girl that was practically wanting to have a go at me in my room weeks previously.

"**Shit this would be either great or heart wrenching to see some of my old friends staring at me with disbelief as my gun would shoot them**." these were my thoughts to Isis about that situation, I was confident I wouldn't hesitate to shoot some of my old life, as the thrill of it kind of made me a bit insane. Which either translated to me as excitement or something snapped in me when in the hive. Probably both as I continued walking down the crowded sidewalk near time square.

With both hands in my pockets, my dual lead pipes were pressed against my ribs slightly, though I hardly cared, I was looking around, watching normal everyday people going about with their lives, totally ignorant that something's were above them on the food chain, and in intelligence apparently. Chuckling the hive was above them, and so was I. I wasn't an insane power hungry type of individual, it was just funny that human's wouldn't know that either the hive existed or hell something was above them on the food chain, I was. I wasn't human that was clear for now, but specifically what was I? Shrugging a wind blew me towards a café on the side.

The café had some tables set outside but majority of the tables were inside as the near winter weather was becoming frigid. Another wind whipped past me as I made my way through the crowd on the street. People where walking very close to one another as if trying to keep the cold from hitting them separately. Sighing people were nudging me left and right, as it got on my nerves, seriously this café wasn't worth anything. Seeing a Mc Donald's about half a mile down, my legs carried me there, a simple, burger or fries with a soda would be alright for me. The food would last a week pending on my actions on my body.

Once again the cold wind whipped my cheek, as my hat covered my face entirely now, as I looked down in thought, before someone nudged me when they passed me, causing me to look up at a young girl, to which both our eyes met, my green to her blue crystal iris's. She was Caucasian, and had short black hair to her ears that went around her entire head except her face, which a single strand of hair went over her right eye. She wore a simply black sweater, with some loose type of blue jeans, with a semi black type of shoe hybrid boot. In all a nice body, but that didn't concern me.

I noticed from under my brim, as my left eye caught her own, I felt wary of her, it was like something told me to get away from her quick. Her own eyes widened by a fraction, as it was subtle but it was there. That got my attention as we kept walking past each other, we came to within a foot before she turned her gaze straightforward, as my eyes followed her till I had to move on forward. My pace picked up considerably as I went around a corner past some shops that the windows were cleared.

"**Who the hell was that?" **my mind questioned, as there was something about that girl or whatever. She seemed like a normal person but there was something in her own eyes that I saw something like, realization. It was as if she knew me, as the happiness within her eyes, yes I had a habit of when I was younger to see emotions, as I saw all forms of it. Jealously, anger, exhaustion, grief, and confusion. It was a nice thing to learn when out on the streets, staring down at rival gang members.

Walking down the shops, as people came out of them, I looked to see in the windows various people, families, all having either coco, food, and other things as the cold November wind was blowing hard again, causing me to sign in annoyance. The wind in the city was always intense due to the buildings guiding the wind in tight spaces.

Glancing at the glass of some Dunkin Donuts, a rather interesting event in the glass made my eyes narrow, as that same girl was about a good forty feet behind me, following me. Was she an undercover cop, seeing me as a gangster type of figure or some rival member of another gang. Those two were logical in this case but something was off, there were no police cruisers on the avenue, for that matter let alone near me. The other was this was downtown, not many gangs would stake this area as its full of light, cops, and government offices so that was out. So what the fuck was happening here?

Feeling my jaw clench in anger, as this was the most dangerous type of person that I had practically seen, an unknown person with an unknown reason to get me. That was something I had to be wary about at all times, even the hive was wary of such things if Mila, or Isis was concerned about. Enigma's, very sneaky bastards to solve, and to wonder about.

Walking forward without looking over my shoulder, I tried to listen if she was behind me, like telling if people could walk fast, maybe I could tell if she was directly following me, so I looked to see a crosswalk, and testing to see if she would follow me, I turned at the last moment as if interested by something, which I faked to see some sort of Game Crazy store. Apparently some sort of sequel to a game was coming out.

Pushing the door in, the smell of new furnished plastic hit my nose, as it was rather pleasant though a bit much for me personally. Pretending to walk towards the Xbox 360 section, there were some games that tried to take my eyes off of that girl, as I followed her out of the corner of my vision. She came into the store as well, which her eyes searched for me, smirking I merely strode across from one section to another part, as my trench coat was visible to her. I noticed the girl walked towards the opposite side of the store, apparently to keep me in her sight. So was she staking me out, or what?

Becoming serious, I picked up some movie called, "The Thing." before placing it back, as if mocking confusion on what to buy, as I would eventually buy a DVD player. The girl was walking slowly from the game section going around to the back of me from where I was. The store wasn't too large enough, she was going through some romance movies, and then to classic western. Though while looking at the back of the DVD case her eyes were watching me, as I sighed before walking to the front of the store.

When I reached the door to begin going out, my eyes caught that girl increasing her pace to keep me insight, as I walked out of the Game Stop, and there was an alley that I turned into, before snarling getting a bit irritated as I leaped for the fire escape, then going to the opposite buildings fire escape like going left to right as my feet bent the metal bars slightly before I landed on the building that the game stop was on, which was a good ten to fifteen stories high. It took me a matter of seconds to reach the top, when focused enough.

Sighing a bit relieved, looking down on the streets, my eyes found that girl as she came towards the alley I went into, no doubt following me from the game stop. She looked down into the alley and to see someone's head look up around the end of the alley, she must've swore as her fists curled into fists before angrily walking out towards the streets. Grinning it was time for the stalker to become the stalked. She walked on the same side of buildings I was on for the moment as I leaped from one roof to a roughly same sized rooftop. The buildings were separated by a single floor give or take as my body leaped again over a gap.

Watching her from the top of the buildings she pulled out some sort of cell phone, as it appeared she was talking to someone. From my vantage point, little visible body motions like seeing someone's fist clench or sigh deeply was unnaturally clear that it scared me briefly as my eyes picked up the subtle movements. Hell it was like I was born to see things far beyond any normal human limit.

The girl then appeared to shake her head in disappointment as she continued to walk down the street, apparently going to a corner of an intersection of a street, and the avenue. A vicious wind snapped against my face, causing my hands to grip my trench coat tighter as it was zipped up to my chest. Stream whipped from my mouth as the warm air from my lungs blew away as the wind took it away from my sight.

She continued onward seemingly talking on the cell phone before she sat on a bench, apparently it was near the intersection as she seemingly waited deep in thought as she looked up with her eyes closed. Though playing it safe, my body was well far from the edge as my head barely could look over to the street, a lot of things people noticed, apparently the thoughts you don't want to be remembered to see something strange always popped in someone's thoughts.

Crouching for a bit, I leaned on the side of the building that faced an alley, away from the girls eyes, hopefully she wouldn't be able to see me at all. Looking on the roof there were some vents blowing out heat from the building and such. There was an entrance leading to the building from the roof, as the door was black, and had some occasional scratch marks occasionally.

There were some rocks and stuff on the roof as I prepared to toss them though a sudden sound of vehicles came to my hearing as my body jolted upright to see the girl getting into a car that was black, and had tinted windows. "Well isn't that suspicious?" a black car, Sudan likely, with tinted windows, as it was likely either a rich parent, or possibly some cop, I went with my first thought give or take hopefully. Watching the car speed down the street, my day was officially back at square one till a warrior or Praetorian came around the entrance of the hive.

"I think I need a cheese burger or a Cola for the thought." whispering a bit annoyed as I couldn't really keep track of a car within a city that made hundreds of thousand if not millions of cars. Jack could likely fill me in on some information hopefully, if I went out tonight as supposedly it was going to be cloudy with a chance of rare late autumn showers, a good time for most to stay inside. Walking towards the back end of the building, I simply leaped off landing onto the ground as multiple series of small cracks were under my feet, apparently I could survive a fifteen story fall, though my knees were bent a bit so there was a limit, which scared the hell out of me, as my knees felt like they fell from some random stone wall when you jumped too hard. "Well, I definitely need a drink now." with that I walked towards the nearest Mc Donald's.

-------------------------- Later that Night ---------------------------------------------

The wind was blowing considerably as I made my way through the city streets, as people though not many walked along the side walks going to their destinations. It was strange that most of these people would get a cab to drive them, but the moon was out too night, the full moon to be exact as it hit, as some couples thought it was romantic in viewing the full moon together. "Whatever about romance." my head spoke a bit annoyed as my legs carried me along in the night.

Sighing I looked around to see cars going by, as their head lights flashed by me, which caused my head to lower as the lights revealing my face seemed to annoy me greatly for the matte. The night sky was a bit cloudy as the occasional cloud blocked the stars. This gave me an idea, as I made my way to an alley, and leaped towards the nearest fire escape, from their using other fire escapes or windows to leap to the roof.

On the roof it was quite, and dark, along with a good fifteen story building off the ground made it peaceful. There was a doorway leading into the building as there was likely push bar, as it was a solid black door with no handle. Smiling I jumped up, with a single forceful push of my crouched legs, and laid back watching the moon, and the stars.

There was something rather mystic about watching stars, as the thoughts came to me, as my eye wondered about the vast darkness beyond the world we lived on. Beneath my back, the stone was cold though it didn't slightly bother me at all, as my eyes caused listening to the relaxing sound of New York, and the wind as it breezed again.

It was peaceful, though tomorrow was the day I had to wait at the hive's entrance for Reaper, or any of the other praetorians. Though it had been about a week, I wondered how it was without me down there to keep the others company in a way. Jane was probably worried like hell at the moment, Mila probably was sulking for cocaine again, here I snickered a bit amused. Xena was likely wanting to learn more about human politics or something. "**Got to get a book, and some more information for the next lesson**." the next lesson was on war factions in the world today, and from the past namely starting the history of America or something like that.

Soon the wind was stopping slowly as it died down, and my ears felt a bit funny. As like something was causing them to heat up a bit, and seemingly tingle as I thought I heard someone saying something. My eyes shot up, as I heard voices, though they were from multiple people, some went from food, to relationships, hell even to marriage as I heard a scream of excitement, that caused me to turn around to see a building at least two hundred yards away with a light open, as two figures were merging or something.

"Holy shit, first the eyes, the legs, and now the ears? What the hell is happening to me?" my voice was quiet, as the curiosity was eating me alive, I myself was an enigma, what was I. That was the fucking million dollar question for the night. Sighing my hearing was starting to get annoying as the sound of a couple hundred cars, got me a headache, gritting my teeth, I shouted mentally, "**Shut the fuck up**!" The advanced hearing or whatever was gone, as my hand rubbed the back of my head to soothe the ache coming from the confined skull of mine.

Alright, that was it, I needed a cola, so the nearest fast food chain was my target, my legs carried me over to the edge, as I dropped with my hands in my pockets, my knees bent lightly which caused me to look a bit shocked, as the cracks appeared though my knees last time had some difficulty in handling the strain of the fall, that was a bit scary on my part to particularly handle the fall now. Shuddering, my feet carried me to the street again as I started to walk.

--------------------------- Roof Tops ---------------------------------------------------

Four anonymous figures were above the roof tops, staring down at the teenager with the black trench coat, there was silence among them as the one with an insignia of the Roman Numeral Two spoke to the other three.

"_**Target has been spotted heading along 56th Avenue, heading north. Ground forces will lure the contact to us. We move in thirty seconds**_." the other three nodded as they all watched with bared restraint as they had reasons for this teenager.

--------------------------- Streets -------------------------------------------------------

Walking on the sidewalk, my eyes wandered to the people walking to various other place, stores, bus stops, and other such things. Though for some reason, my back had a cold shiver running up its length, the feeling unnerved me big time. Something was off about this particular street, looking around again, there some rather well positioned cars in smaller ally ways that stuck out to me.

Were the cops on to something big here, there were rumors that Jack gave me, that the S.W.A.T were about to launch some raids on supposed safe houses full of drugs, and weapons for gangs. The key word was _supposedly_, half the targets the police force had shit, and giggle rumors. Basically the undercover agents the police force had were shit, and too obvious to more experienced gang members who had learned over the years in what under cover's operated.

Sighing annoyed a street light turned green, as some cars went by the sidewalk though one really got my attention as a glass reflection showed a black car, with tinted windows about sixty feet behind me, getting ready to park, Pretending to not notice, my hands were in my pocket, as my eyes watched the doors open to see, to my disbelief, agents or some kind anyway. They looked like the ones from the matrix as the thought was pretty cool though if that under normal situations.

The pair of agents as they walked forward, towards my location, as my eyes watched from the corner of my vision, my body was heating up in a bit of fear as they were directly behind me! My vision had specs of white coming in, as I felt angry, incredibly scared as well, so my pace picked up to see an alley about thirty feet in front of me. I felt my heart rate rise as I walked faster, then crouching as my eyes became white, as the dark disappeared.

I leaped left to right, onto the fire escapes, increasingly my rate of jump before landing on a building that faced the direction I came from. Looking downward those two agent guys or whatever, where looking into the alley that I turned into. Narrowing my eyes, the wind shifted so that it hit me from the back, which caused a loose part of the roof, a stone fell into the space below. A loud clank followed as the agents looked up, as my head shot back from the edge. Sighing I walked over to a part of the roof that had a stack or something before leaning against it, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

In the sky the clouds parted to reveal the full moon, as the light made the whole area around me shine as if it was a beacon, the light was practically vibrating in my eyes, though a sudden smell caught my attention. It was the smell of gunpowder, or something along that line. For a moment my smell was above anything, hell I could taste thousands of scents, from food, to blood, colon, air freshener, to hell even garbage all around me.

Stepping away, my body was traveling to the center of the roof, there around some other stacks a lone figure was there looking right at me, and I at the figure. Narrowing this was like no other person, as it was human, I had ever seen before though I could only tell some minor details at this point.

The figure wore all black, with black boots that reached up to the shins. The chest was covered in what appeared to be body armor, or Kevlar, something close to that. Black pants stuck to the skin of the person, as it didn't appear too tight or too lose for the matter. The one thing that really got me was the mask of the person, the entire skull was covered in a black mask, and where the eyes were was some sort of black visor, it seemed to glow some sort of green. **( Think of Snake Eyes in the new G.I Joe Movie, my inspiration)** Last there was a sword of some short of blade on the left shoulder on the figure, it had to strapped on the body.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked tensing up, as this was certainly not a good situation to be in. The figure merely looked at me, before speaking with some sort of distorted voice**( Lost Planet Online Voice Changer 2)**, "_**Commence Retrieval**_." My feet backed me up, as I attempted to sprint, but a sudden loading sound made me dive to my right, as gun fire erupted against the stack I was against. Panting, looking over, there was another similar figure, though this one had, this person was a bit taller then one behind me. The figure had some sort of weapon, looked like SMG's with laser streams near the side of the barrel, that were green.

The human fired the twin machine guns right at me, as my eyes widened before I sprinted towards the next jump, as the bullets were hissing over my head, as my speed was having an advantage over the bullets for the moment. My leg was becoming increasingly hot as hell, as my muscles pushed me over the gap in between the buildings, more bullets came flying at me. A searing tear made me gasp, as my feet tumbled onto the roof, as small jagged rocks hit my face.

Pain, was all that I felt, fuck, my whole shoulder was practically on fire, as looking over, two red trickles came from under my trench coat. I was shot, at least twice in the upper shoulder, they were well aimed too, as they were deliberately trying not to kill me, for why, who knew? Coughing as I got up, a foot step made me look up in shock as a boot smashed into my head causing me to go about a foot back. "What the fuck, another one?" my voice was hoarse, as behind me the other two were going around in some way to corner me.

My vision rolled as my body struggled to get me on my feet, hell those damn bullets were making the blood loss coming into effect. Pain was all I felt, anger as well, as my hand clutched my bleeding shoulder as the three figures all came in a circle motion in front of me, they were surrounding me, it was that obvious to me. My eyes were narrowing in rage, as my teeth clenched as I screamed mentally, "**You bastards, I'll kill you**." my left arm became liquid fire, as a painful scream came from my arm.

Wincing, while panting for air, my sleeve was partially revealed, as hundreds of small worm like shapes in under the skin were all moving upward to wear the bullets were, as the blood was quickly stopping from flowing out of the veins, and arteries within me. Grunting, as the bullets lodged in me moved, and it was painful, getting on my knees, one foot was up, the other was slowly pushing me up. Panting I hissed in pain, as some sort of hissing sound was coming from the wound on my body.

Glancing again, one bullet came out with a small pop, along with the other, the pain was slowly going away, as a grin formed on my face, oh it was payback now. I didn't know who the fuck these guys were, but they were going to have a bullet lodged in their heads after this. Breathing heavily, my feet slowly brought me up, as a cut on my head leaked blood in front of one of my eyes, giving me a partial vision of red, white.

The figures were standing now about sixty feet away from the downed teen, as one merely placed a hand on the side of the helmet, to signal the next phase, though the human watched as the teen looked right at them, the eyes changing into something not human. The signal was made.

I watched warily as the three human's stood in front of me, they were waiting for something, at this prospect of them planning my death or what ever they had, it caused my vision to suddenly shift as the sides of my sight cleared, but zoomed on the faces of the three, one had some sort of head set in the left ear, with a small antenna sticking slightly behind the ear. "**_Confirmed location, taking the shot to take the target_." **an another voice like the same came from the speaker, suddenly I felt my body tense though calm at the same time.

From somewhere a loading sound reached my inner ear, it was some sort of large caliber rifle, or something as I could now identify the sniper, which scared me, though there was no time to discover in what was happening ,it was life or death now! Concentrating deeply, my hearing could hear the breathing of someone away from the location, the mystery shooter was breathing slowly, all my mental focus was on finding the position of the bullet as a loud roar filled my ears. He was behind me, directly three hundred yards on a fifteen story building, as the bullet was too light, it was some sort of dart! Smiling my eyes flickered to the three, as the middle one with the sword looked at with what appeared to be realization.

Waiting for a split second, my body suddenly reacted at unimaginable speeds, in three seconds, was it all took for my M-9 to be whipped out, while my free hand caught the dart in between my middle, and index fingers. The dart was sliver, with a glass tube of purple liquid in it, as the M-9 fired four shots.

In my eyes, I actually saw the bullet spinning as it headed to its target, the wind was able to shift the projectile slightly, all this was seen through a series flashes as it was like a zooming scope, mental pictures of numbers, along with diagrams racked my mind, panting my heart was straining to breathe now, something was causing it to time the bullets path to the target.

The four rounds reached their destination, as one hit the man in the shoulder, another sliced into his chest though the sound merely was muffled as Kevlar stopped it, the last two whistled over his head by millimeters. "Damn, your lucky." my voice whispered darkly as the sound of grunts of pain, with a small yelp came from the other end of the human's headset.

The middle figure automatically knew the operation was now a failure, they needed to capture the target with potential lethal force, "**_Operation has been compromised by target, code omega._"** that monotone voice was emotionless though to me, it was a bit artificial. Grinning my M-9 was shooting in a matter of milliseconds, three bullets lodged into the SMG's, the bullets were jammed into the barrel of the weapon, while other bullets made contact with the one who smashed his foot into my face, he dropped as the bullets were lodged into his thighs, though not fatal it would hurt like a bitch.

The remaining two braced themselves as the middle one motioned the other to fight me, or it appeared the larger human took out a pair of tri-bladed swords, they were Sai's, one of the few weapons that martial arts used, mostly likely kempo, or jujitsu. Whatever it was the human rushed towards me, as a savage grin was appearing on my face.

I didn't have to wait for too long as the human sliced a vertical strike at me, merely leaning back, his foot tried to trip mine up, though I jumped easily over his low kick. From there more slashes were attempted at me, it wasn't very easy to predict the movements as the human was skilled at using swords, hell it was like I knew the movements instinctively. Using one hand which was palm open, though slightly kept out in front of me, while my M-9 was pointed to the sky.

In truth the last figure was making me nervous as in what was it waiting for, for me to be injured, weakened, hell was it watching the other member? Snarling a bit annoyed, my frustration was beginning to peak as uncertainly was gaining a foot hold within my mind, I hated when things I didn't expect were right in front of me. One slash against my wrist really got me pissed as the figure tried to stab me in the upper chest, though my free hand gripped the Sai's triple blades. Two of my fingers were in between the blades of the short weapon, which made the human in front of me flinch, as my M-9 shot two rounds to hit the other weapon over his head causing the blades to shatter as the velocity of the bullets was too much to handle at point blank.

The same arm with the gun, snapped forwards as my forearm smashed the human in the side of the face which caused the human to stumble as my body launched a front kick to the torso, making the human fly back into the side of a smoke stack on the building. The stack was made of stone, as pieces of it crumbled from the collision, landing on the human's back. Looking up, the remaining figure walked forward slowly, unsheathing the now sliver katana type blade. It was a good four feet long along with the foot long grip on it. By the looks of the blade, it was sharp at least.

Sighing, my vision was still white, throwing the tri-bladed weapon over the edge of the building, I didn't want any potential weapons for these humans to use, looking at the sword, using my M-9 was tempting though I needed to save the bullets when necessary so, putting the gun into its hostler my lead pipes came off my belt. Wielding one pipe with the part sticking out, it covered my forearm as shield of iron, while the other I kept holding normally, pointing downward waiting for the figure to make the first move.

Slowly we circled one another, my weapons were hardly great against a sharpened sword whose metal I had no clue in what it was made of, hopefully nothing got too badly cut on my body. The uniformed human was watching my step very wary of what I could do, it was like a showdown from the old west except the guns were melee weapons, "How fun." my sarcasm was dripping in annoyance. My left foot stepped forward slightly, the figure slashed a vertical cut at me!

Jumping to the side, my lead shield across my forearm caught the blade as the human swung from the ground, as it was a diagonal strike, a loud clang was heard as metal met metal. Grimacing the sword was sharp, if one cut got me in the chest, stomach or I was stabbed it would hurt like a bitch. Swinging my other pipe the human parried the strike with the sword, as the human moved to adjust the angle of the blade to block. Scowling we both broke off before a series of strikes was made between us.

I swung left, to right, aiming trying to hit the knees to the neck, always looking for a way past the human's blocks. The human matched every strike with caution, and attacked with offensive blows that would've made it difficult for normal people to handle. My jaw was clenching as our feet were also moving as I attempted to kick at the adversary, it was not helping as the sword kept meeting the pipe, as I jerked my arm as into the strike forcing the sword to bounce back a moment,

My patience was running low, as I finally made a move as my pipe was I was using finally decided to meet the sharpened edge. A loud clang as the pipe and sword met, the pipe was cut clean through as if it were butter! "Holy Shit." my voice was shocked, I put a huge amount of force on that strike, if the human was that strong which was unlikely as the arms of the said holder of the blade were shaking slightly, it was likely harder then hell to keep on your feet, as it was my fault of using a blunt weapon. So the blade was that strong to cut through iron if possible?

I brought up my forearm to see that the shielding iron had cuts through halfway if the pipe, this was surprising to my eyes as the cuts were about half an inch to an inch deep, my now half cut pipe I was now forced to throw it over the edge. A loud crash was heard, as a scream followed, "**Must've hit someone. Better call GEICO.**" Apart from the crude joke mentally, I breathed deeply as the wind cut across my cheek, it was getting colder out, though it seemed neither of us. Breathing my chest went up, and down trying to cool off my now really heated body. The fog off from my lips was thicker then anything at the moment.

So I was down to one lead pipe that had cuts into the iron, and almost into my arm, that was great, and add to the fact that whatever this person wanted was me obviously. Sighing again, I waited for a minute before I tried to speak to this person, in whatever he or she wanted with me since I had no clue in what their gender was. "Why are you after me?" my voice was calm, and really agitated. The person looked me briefly as if momentarily about to say something but didn't say a word. Instead rushing forward, meeting my iron shield against the blade.

Snarling my blocked weapon was beginning to be sliced into as a small grinding sound was heard due to my advanced hearing. The iron was being cut by the steel, shit! My left leg snapped forward momentarily hitting the person in the chest, though the person swung the sword right at my shoulder! Grimacing my arm shot upward, and tried to block the strike, a sickening slice of flesh, and iron heard. The person leapt back.

Half of a pipe fell to the ground, I could count how many times the half cut iron hit the ground before becoming still, ears caught six times before blood rushed out onto the ground creating a small pool of crimson. My arm shook violently as a good inch cut across my lower wrist to my elbow. The sword was really doing its work on me, fuck it hurt like hell! I felt my heart rate slow down, the cut must've nicked a vein or an artery, the blood was pouring out of me.

The person strode forward, my thoughts were a bit hazy, "**Fuck, must've thought that one more cut would knock my ass out. Christ, I think this guy or whatever knows the guess would do it.**" my breathing was labored as the pool of blood was growing larger. Baring my teeth one knee dropped to the ground before the other half lead pipe was on the ground with a clang, the uniformed figure pointed the point of the blade to my other unharmed shoulder, clearly going for the non-fatal cut.

My anger peaked when the human spoke in a language that was practically alien to me, " **_Iarta-ma iubirea mea, in varsat singele tau_. **" Who did this asshole think he or she was! I was not going to die or be taken to who knows were! A growl escaped my lips as anger was all I felt, and that helpless feeling that was worse then fear! Becoming helpless, unable to do anything, this was something I would not take lying down! My arm suddenly jerked a bit, as my eyes looked to see the muscle knitting together! It felt like someone numbed the cut, but there was no time to see as the blade came down quickly! Both my hands came forward!

It was a stale mate, both my palms were on either edge of the blade as I was forcefully stopping it from entering my shoulder, both me, and the wielder were struggling in doing in whatever action were did. My palms were slicing along the edge of the blade, as it was on my bottom palm near my thumbs, the wielder of the blade was pushing the sword to my body.

Looking around, the human had a knee bent forward, with the second hand behind the grip of the sword, using a palm extended pushing the whole length to me. It was like an assassin's style from out of nowhere, it was deadly to my eyes. Snarling I struggled to send the blade in another direction, but the owner was not budging while the fire splitting sensation was ripping in both of my hands to my shoulders.

"**Damn it, if I don't get up, that sword is coming home, and it won't be fucking warm either**." my thoughts were frantic while enraged at the position of me suddenly dying or something. My body suddenly felt light, it was a numb feeling as my hands were not dripping blood, hell the stuff coming underneath from my palms was some sort of clear liquid, that had a weird glittery sparkle effect. Though it poured like syrup as it was too thick to be blood. My knee slowly brought me up, the human struggled to keep the thrust of the blade straight but was failing, quickly.

My eyes were steeled, calm, and my body was all reacting to push that blade back, or getting it into my hands. Slowly twisting my hands, the sword was rotating on its left, causing the humans grip on the sword to loosen. Looking right at the visor, a smirk was shown in the reflection at myself, it was that clear to see. I clamped both of the palms yanking the human forward, with my head smashing into the forehead causing a light gasp from inside mask, while pivoting on my right foot to send my other leg to the neck, which caused the uniformed human to stumble back. Still pivoting on the same leg, I swept the legs out from underneath the human, causing the back of the human to hit the ground. From the way his or her back arched the it must've hurt to some extent, while I flipped the sword in a circle to catch the grip with my left hand. It was to end this.

Gripping the blade, the texture was smooth, strong, and durable. It felt natural to me, almost the grip was so perfect for me to wield it was amazingly terrifying. I pointed the Katana at the junction of where the neck met the chest, it would be a quick kill to the neck, severing all those major veins, and arteries. Looking down, I felt my head flare in pain, which shut my eyes as a flashback went through my eyes.

**--------------------- Flashback---------------------------------------------------------**

_A four or five year old child was in a middle of some sort of dojo, with the walls lined with mirrors. The color was a pale white, almost looked like snow or a corpse which caused an eerie feeling to anyone within the room. I looked to see some sort of logo in the front of the room. It was three simple letters that were in jet black, maybe a crimson color. As the letters were on a skull of what it appeared to be a warrior, or maybe a queen. I had no idea._

_**X.O.F**_

_"What the fuck is X.O.F?" my mental question reverberated through my mind, it was so familiar, yet as another sound caught my attention, looking over to my left, two people where in the center of what it appeared to be a training arena, there was a circle in the middle, with white lines along the edges of a large rectangle perimeter._

_A large man, who was dressed in a tight black suit which showed his muscles, with some sort of Kevlar body armor, along with a mask that covered his face except his eyes which had some sort of scars along the left eye almost making it shut, though it was open just barely though. He also had boots strapped to his shins, the man was a monster as he spoke to the child, "Remember kid, use the ball of your foot to pivot, when getting in for the knock down." he performed the same move I did against that nearly identical person moments ago. The child was pretty much having the sword almost rammed into his throat._

_"When firearms fail in close quarters, always use this sword. The sword was weapon with one purpose only, to be a weapon to kill. Spill the blood of enemies, it was, and always will be a tool to use, may you wield it when in the field. Remember this saying child, now go, gather the others, its time for you to learn the next stage." the kid merely grinned whiling nodding his head enthusiastically._

_He was about to leave for some sort of heavy metal door, though he looked right at me, and smiled before waving "goodbye" to me. It was pretty scary to see a kid younger then yourself to look at you, and wave._

**--------------------- End Flashback ---------------------------------------------------**

A series of roars filled my ears as my eyes shot up into the night, to reveal three Blackhawk helicopters coming towards me, snarling I was in no condition or had any heavy weapons to survive against three of those military aircraft. With the pair of mini-cannons, that was enough for me to sprint away, with the katana in my hand, as I needed something to replace the dual lead pipes. Sighing I looked at the downed person who in turned seem to look right at me.

Before I spoke the white substance that came from my cut, was slowly moving at me, almost like a blob type of creature, though when it came underneath my palm it shot right back into the scar on my skin which healed up instantly, Briefly stunned my voice came to life, though it was anything but human for the moment.

"Next time, your heads coming off if I see you again." my voice had some sort of alien accent, it wasn't human yet still enough to scare any normal person shitless at the tone. I sprinted over rooftops away from the now finished ambush which would've succeeded if I didn't get any surprises I got. Rooftop, over rooftop was underneath me, I was hundreds of yards away before I changed direction to my hotel which was on the other side of the city from where I was, I would be safe for tonight, though Isis, and the hive were going to be interested to see these new events taking place.

------------------------- Ambush Sight-------------------------------------------------

The clothed figure watched their contact flee from the sight, due to the presence of reinforcements, the correct decision was made to be a precaution. Looking around, the team was beaten, not too badly under circumstances, the projected awakening was underestimated, the constricting of the figures heart was strong enough to utter, the mono-tone of the voice changer prohibited emotions.

"**_Soimul_. **" the word was uttered, the radio in the figure's ear came to life, as they were ordered to RTB, they would have many more chances in catching the target through force or persuasion if possible.

_**End of Chapter 10 "Roof Ambush"**_

**Author's Note: Oh thank god this is over, this chapter was one of those holy hell my head hurt type of moments, due to a heat wave in the area I live, it was difficult to right, the humidity was also a kick to the face when sitting a bit. So it took me quite a bit to right this out. Also due to my next school year starting soon, which is in three weeks from this update the update for my stories will all be monthly since I won't have the time to do so in a week, so sorry about that kick to the face as well.**

**On a brighter note, today is my birthday which in turn I'm only sixteen, surprisingly some author thought I was 26 or something, go figure guys. **

**Ah, I also forgot to mention the strange language, its not Spanish, its something that really got me, its Romanian, if you can translate in what it says don't tell anyone as it's a BIG hint in what the past Alan has to his past, and it will shock you in what it was. Apart from that the Prototype powers will be revealed in latter chapters when the situations arise, just remember there not going to be all those shape shifting into another bodies type of thing, just doesn't fit with this character in this story.**

**So that's it, if you have questions pm me, or say something in the reviews.**

**REMINDER: DO NOT TELL TRANSALATIONS OF Romanian ON THE REVIEWS, PM ME FOR ANSWERS IF YOU HAVE THEM. *cough* That's all. **


	11. Date of Meaning

**Author's Note: Well X.O.F appeared in the last chapter, though it was tricky in trying to make it seem that Alan was surprised, and on the verge of being captured. It was all based on emotions, and his mental stability, as I look back it was difficult to write that out, so for this chapter, the hive finds out in what happened in the night before. Obviously this is going to make the hive incredibly wary now when hunting.**

**Naturally Jane is going to be pissed, along with Xena as she's gotten used to the teen in the hive. Mila as you all will think will be concerned because he's an asset to the hive, though she enjoyed Cocaine. In this chapter I'm going to have Jane come up to get the report from Alan for Isis who your going to see is very wary of Alan all of a sudden again with the involvement of X.O.F.**

**Now I had a chat with one of author friends who really enjoy this story, we both discussed about the future plot line, and I happened to agree to reveal this, though your going to have use your imaginations for this. Isis in the reason why she's going to be rather nervous, maybe just maybe scared that X.O.F is in her territory, at some point within her life she had "encountered" X.O.F, *gasp* wow a big shock is it not?**

**The reason's in how she does know of this, well your going to have to think outside of the box for this, how does she know? When did this happen? Why, and what happened to her that involved X.O.F. This is basically like the final revelation I'm going to reveal to you readers, as both me, and a few other author's wanted to have that piece of information, if you look back in the flashbacks Alan automatically has, there's one or two that have clues for you to have an idea in what I'm planning.**

**Oh also in about another chapter or two, I will have two separate chapters that are named X.O.F History Database, and Personal Files of the team you encountered in the last chapter, as someone pm me about the Romanian translations, he got almost the exact word s in what the sentence was, so I thank him for not revealing it to any others, though he was interested in what the translation said, if you want to find out, translate it, and give me a pm if you want me to confirm it.**

**Well I'll be brief in what this chapter will be about, Alan will get back to his apartment, and well lets say he's very agitated as the ambush made him tired, along with jumping roof's to get back to the hotel, there will be a brief scene in where a drunk guy beating down his daughter will pretty much get his ass kicked, now with the praetorians I said before Jane comes up, though Alan, and her will go on a private personal hunt that Isis will reluctantly agree to, yes it's a date people I'm not that great at leaving hidden messages. Alan, and her will pretty much kill a person or whatever the hive does, so it will be somewhat funny in who I decide to let him, and the Praetorian to kill. Later on, Alan goes to a bar to get information though someone follows him there, and from there well you have to read through the chapter to find out.**

**On a minor note, I at least attempted to view what an alien queen's mind was like, from someone else's point of view, though its really vague.**

**Well that's that, and here's the eleventh chapter of this story.**

"_Memories are the treasures that we keep locked deep within the storehouse of our souls, to keep our hearts warm when we are lonely." - Becky Aligada _

"_Who controls the past controls the future: who controls the present controls the past"- George Orwell.(1903-1950)_

_"Italics will stand for Jane's speech."_

"_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech or mystery figures"**_

"**Bold will be Alan's thoughts." **

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

Chapter 11 :" The Date of Meaning."

I felt my legs ready to give out on me, as my hotel was in sight, after leaping over roofs, and the one giant leap over a road to the other side of the street made my body feel incredibly tired. From all the fighting, bullet wounds, my eyes were practically asleep when I landed in the alley of the hotel's shadow. Sighing tiredly the newly katana that I "acquired" was still in my hand. I had to question why the hell did I take it? Groaning my shoulder flared up, as it was not the time to question but to sleep.

Sighing my feet slowly brought me to the near quiet street as I opened to the lobby of the hotel, the receptionist merely yawned as the woman was practically a living zombie based on her x-box 360 which was now underneath her desk, I never noticed it though based on the game it was Left 4 Dead or something. Shrugging I traveled up the stair case to my floor where my room was.

Along the way their was yelling, and screaming from one of the rooms on my floor, it was annoying the fuck out of me. I really wanted to sleep for once in my life, from what the yelling was about, it was a drunk, guy possibly as another screaming from a woman came from six doors down from mine. I had half a mind to walk in there, and butcher the fucker with my new sword, though the action would cause the cops to come here, and that was something I didn't need at the moment.

Walking my keys were in my jeans pocket, though before I could place my key into the lock the door where the yelling was occurring flew open, and out stumbled into the wall was a sixteen year old girl, an elder man probably her father was screaming at her, with a Bud-light in his left hand, as his right had a belt of some sorts. "You fucking piece of shit! Your just like your whore of a mother, always doing nothing! Your fucking bitch!" the belt which had metal spikes, with my eyes noted hit the girl in her ribs. She wore baggy jeans, with some red worn out sneakers, and had a long sleeved yellow shirt.

I sighed annoyed as the girl yelped as her father beat her to the ground, things like this I could've usually ignored as humans in general were practically in a lesser view now with me in the hive, though my head was not in the mood for loud noises, as the fight on the rooftops really pissed me off. Unfortunately the drunk was going to be knocked out before the whole hotel woke up. Sighing I looked at the man with an annoyed look, "Yo dude!" my voice was casual, and tired as the man merely looked at me for a moment.

"Dude, shut the fuck up! Its two in the morning, stop beating someone, and go fucking jack off in a closet so no one can hear you." the man was drunk heavily as he spoke sneering, "Oh Y-Yeah, w-why don't you make me you fucking bitch ass punk, c'mon here you little shit I'll give you something." the man stumbled towards me, I merely glared at him, placing the sword on my shoulder, the harmless part of the blade was on my shoulder with the sharp part pointing towards the ceiling.

The man merely stopped for a second before he came within a few doors of me, "What's with the large butter knife, going to do some crazy shit like you fuckers do in cartoons?" I was surely tempted to ram my new katana into the fat fuck, to ram him into the wall to let him stick there until the fuck was practically a husk of dust, but I merely settled for to knock him out. I stepped forward using my free hand to punch him into his gut, as he vomited onto the ground, I lifted my left foot which was near as vomit came out, not wanting my shoes to be covered in it. "Disgusting fat ass!", as he wheezed trying to stand.

Grabbing his neck, I lifted him with one hand, the guy was probably two hundred sixty pounds easily and my arm lifted him like a doll, I slammed him head first against his temple into the wall, an indent was in the wall as he crumpled onto the floor like an accordion. "Fucking dumb asshole." I yawned as my anger went down, and more exhaustion came to me. The girl merely looked at me with surprise, and had a hopeful expression, she did have a semi-nice body but I merely spoke as my back was turned into her view as I made my way back to my apartment to sleep.

"Lock your door, to keep the sleeping fuck out. If he wakes up yelling at the door ignore him, and put chairs to brace the door. Worst comes to worst don't stab him, the cops won't be fair for you." my door opened as I closed it shut with a creak coming from it. Sighing my sword went onto the counter in the kitchen with my trench coat coming off as well. All my weapons were on the side of my bed except the sword.

Sighing the bed was practically heavenly though it still felt uncomfortable, I was more used to lying on the side of warm praetorian, shaking my head, my eyes were slowly closing. My thoughts were varied as the ambush or who ever attempted to get me plagued my head, then Isis's reaction in what the hell happened tonight, Jane was going to be either pissed, or very pissed off, I bet on the second choice.

I didn't think too much after that as my mind was shutting down, and my eyes closed as the blissful feeling of sleep entered my mind, as I dreamt away into the unknown.

----------------------------------------- Next Morning --------------------------------

Sunlight made my eyes open as the yellow light hit me full in the face, I groaned in annoyance as I swore, "Oh fucking mornings man! Now I miss the den in the hive." this was true it was always dark below in the hive, fuck maybe this was why the hive hunted at night, the mornings, lights would practically make at least one of the warriors to go into a frenzy of insanity, hell was it possibly for a warrior to go insane. Sighing I didn't want to even now about that possibly at all.

Yawning I felt the need for a shower, so stretching my shoulders, and arms I went to the shower to relax for about fifteen minutes in it. Sighing the hot water which surprisingly the hotel had some stored, felt nice as the liquid raced down my neck, and chest. Speaking of which my body physically changed now, before I had a slim build with some muscle as it was a balanced out type of body, not too buff or skinny, just a nice balance. Now my body had developed a four pack, as my body was all lean, and my muscles were more recognized. Hopefully this would be the end of changing, I didn't need to look like a super buffed type of individual.

Sighing I turned the running water off, sighing the towel on the rack was not dirty thank god or anything above in the world, after this my clothes went back on, the katana was on the counter of my small mini kitchen, I needed something to wrap the blade up in, it would be nerve wracking for some people to see someone with a sharp blade that could kill someone unsheathed walking in the public. My bed sheet the one underneath the main blanket would be fine, it was a light blue. Merely wrapping it around the whole length of the blade, only the hilt was uncovered as if I need to un-sheath the blade.

But what could I use to tie the blanket, and sword tight? Looking around the small TV had a cable that was about ten feet in length running to the wall, that would do. Placing a hand on the TV itself the wire was ripped out, the end of the cable had wires sticking up, while the plug end I used the sword to cut it on the ground. Wrapping the cable around twice I made a knot which was hard enough due to the length, it was a crude sheath but it held the blade as there was a small loop for the sword to be on my shoulder.

The loop was large enough, though a little tight it would do, as the sword was strapped onto my right shoulder on my trench coat, along with my M-9 in its hostler I made a note to get a sheath, and a new M-9 to use, or to find my other one. Wrapping my bandana, along with my hat as the brim was facing backwards, I opened my door stepping into the hallway.

Glancing to my left in where I beat that drunk down he was still lying down though he was near the apartment in where his daughter took my advice in locking his ass out, maybe she let him in, if it happens then well she's fucked till Sunday as the man would likely yell, scream, and beat her down, but hey it was her choice. The man looked at me as I stared impassively at him, he cowered in fear, hell he was scared shitless by me, I walked away smirking as if I saw the funniest thing happen to me.

Sighing it was about noon which surprised me, as the receptionist was napping, the girl was either lazy or just trying to pass the time as quick as she could. Sighing what could I do for the next several hours, then a sudden thought about food, and drinks. It was time to go food shopping for some snacks, soda, and maybe a new TV if things were nice. I had some credit cards on me from the Face Hugger Chambers, and not to mention I still had plenty of cash, from the cocaine that underneath my bed. I had to sell that later to another dealer when the time was right.

Sighing I started to walk along the sidewalk to a small convenience store down the block, it was AJ's Market from what the sign said, sighing I looked towards the street to see the usual jam packed traffic, with people walking through the spaces provided by the car's, and trucks. Along the way, I passed a shop that had televisions facing the outside, and there was the News on CNN with pictures of people missing in the past month, I snickered amused as those were my previous results on the hunt, over a dozen people had disappeared on one night. The captions were, "East Side Serial Murderer" well the hive went from stalkers to murderers within a month, maybe we should go for terrorist.

Shaking my head I walked to the store, and walked in, there were some people there, it was like any other store. Looking around I found my Cola, it was on sale for 2 packs for $8.00, I checked my wallet to see two citizen bank cars, with a Bank of America, and there was a Sovereign Bank, hopefully none of the cards were frozen for their funds would be nice to use, if not well there was always cash then. Sighing I picked up four cases of Cola, carrying two with my hands with the other two in between my arms.

A few minutes later I had some bags with the cola in them, I passed the TV shop again this time to see, armed soldiers in trucks entering the Brooklyn Bridge, "What the fuck?" was my question out loud as there were about seven people stopping to watch the captions. "What's up with the military?" I asked some random guy next to me, he replied still watching the CNN Broadcaster, "Their coming here to search for the East side Stalker probably, though they say their looking for a high wanted fugitive that's been on the run for years. Smells like government bullshit." the man looked at the TV, inwardly I merely shrugged, "Hey they do what they do." though inwardly I was shaking, the armed forces were coming here, New York City?!

Sighing I got back to my hotel quickly though I wondered if I could get to the roof from my the floor I was on. Before going up there I placed one case of cola in the fridge, while going to the roof with the other three, it seemed like the hotel had about twenty floors give or take, the higher I went some rooms were occupied others were closed for renovations or something. There were some occasional yelling from inside other compartments, but I merely ignored majority of them. Sighing there was a flight of stairs with a door symbol that lead to the roof.

Walking up the stairs, I pushed open the door to which it swung open as a gust of wind came hitting the front of my body, sighing well I was atop of the building. Looking around their were vents on the roof, the sky overhead was cloudy now, as it seemed like the fall season was in full swing now. Placing the three cases of cola on the side of the entrance leading back into the building. Walking to the edge of the hotel's roof, it was a good sixteen to twenty stories down, shaking my head, a draft caused the sword of my back to hit the back of my thigh.

"Lets take a look at you now." my voice was curious as my hand pulled the sword out. It was practically light as a feather to my body, taking a few practice swings going left, to right, with a reverse slash back up left. My eyes were looking at the hilt which was a black, smooth leather that had a strong grip. The blade itself to which I held the katana with two hands palms open to let one side of the blade. The sliver blade seemingly had nothing but my own reflection in it.

Glancing up, and down, there was still nothing, flipping the blade to its opposite side something caught my eye about an inch from the hilt, it was a small word engraved into the blade, the words were maybe a quarter of an inch if not smaller, the word seemed alien to me as I whispered, "Sarpele." My head was confused, what the fuck was that? I looked closely there were four more words, one was above it, then three were underneath Sarpele, I read them out loud, " **Un soim, Sarpele, rechin****, ****Saharei, Poarta. **" When those five words spoke, my knees crumpled as the sword dropped to the ground with a clang. My head was splitting apart! Fuck it was something close to that, it was pain, it was all I could feel as my eyes shut, my body collapsed onto the gravel rooftop, gritting my teeth more images flashed in my mind.

**------------------------ Flashback -----------------------------------------------------**

_I looked around to see myself within some type of forge, it was something more modern though then the blacksmiths back in the pasts. It was based on a forge of a blacksmith, though their were machines that had molten metal of some sort within an enclosed tank, a conveyer belt, that led to a pool of water, which had smoke coming from it._

_A clang was heard, there my somewhat younger version of myself at probably eight still if not longer, was watching some sort of computer screen, he touched the screen as it was one of those advanced touch screen computers, though I knew for a fact that this technology was just coming out in this modern decade, so how the hell did this exist five to eight years ago?_

_I saw him over some sort of digital sketch of the sword I had currently, he sighed as he placed some sort if pencil object to the screen, he was writing something onto the blade's sketch, he looked over to see the sword in some enclosed glass case, there were a machine had a red type of beam that was striking the hilt of the katana. Sparks flew off the metal, as he appeared to be waiting._

_A door to behind me rose up, as someone was at the door, it was that same man from my previous encountered the instructor or something from that dojo, I tried to make sense in what was happening, apparently was I involved with this X.O.F thing, or was it some random memory. Somehow I had a gut feeling it wasn't the second option. However the man merely walked over to boy, overlooking his shoulder. He sighed deeply as if annoyed, at something._

_"You always were the most caring, but remember this Un-Soim, when the time to operate in the field, keep those emotions of yours in check, they can be your greatest strength or weakness. Finish up, your simulation will start within the hour." the child glanced at the instructor smiling slightly, he nodded._

_The whole scene dissolved into darkness._

**---------------------------------- End Flashback--------------------------------------**

My eyes fluttered open, as my body was on the ground, I looked up to see the sun in the sky gone, the dwindling twilight really unnerved me, I had been unconscious for over six hours at least, and that was a scary thought. If I blacked out during a hunt if one these flashbacks occurred I was screwed to Sunday. Groaning the sword was in front of me, as my knees slowly pulled my upwards. Glancing around the cola would be fine here, until Reaper or a warrior brought it back to the hive.

Rolling my shoulders around, my body was somewhat stiff as it was the result of staying six hours on a roof of a building that was in the middle of fall, the weather was shifting from warm to very cold within two months of the year. Sighing I decided to go wait at the hive's entrance, the sooner I got there the better, and to warn Isis, Jane, and the others about what was going on up here, it was going to be likely that I had to move back down into the hive again, the thought was familiar almost welcoming, but at the same time being caged in a tunnel system. Sighing I made my way over roofs to where the entrance was.

Jumping over rooftops I felt the air underneath me disappear for a moment or so, though I was trying to mentally sort out what had happened over the past week or so. Looking up the sun was set, and the night sky was beginning to appear, at least I had slept through the whole day give or take. I looked to see a smoke stack from a building I was on, it was above the entrance to the hive, and sighing again I made my way to it, and leaned against it.

Looking at the sky, their were stars beginning to show, and I had an urge to smile sadly, here on this little planet I was stuck on, but I had a feeling that the hive didn't come from earth, there was no way in hell something could evolve into them that was earth originated, it just wasn't likely. Shaking my head, thoughts like this were not helping me, so shutting my eyes I had to figure out what I knew so far, these memories of mine were clearly involving me, and X.O.F whatever the hell it meant. From the memories, it appeared that I was somehow, apart of this X.O.F. That much was clear I wasn't ignorant or an idiot when something serious like this was involved. So, what was X.O.F and how was I apart of it in the past? I was a child back then, and these memories buried in my head weren't exactly coming to light.

This really worried the hell out of me, if I didn't know about my own past then what would be my reaction if something terrible came up? Shaking my head I focused on explaining this to Isis, this X.O.F tried to capture me or kill me for the matter, what would her reaction, man this was hard as hell to figure out, though I would have to take it slow, and probably reveal some plans to make sure I don't get attacked, and that would involve…_"Hey Alan_!" I jumped away from an amused Xena, as the praetorian was laughing lightly.

"What the fuck Xena. Nearly made my heart give out." the youngest praetorian tilted her head at my remark, "_Your heart gives out?_" I sighed again, normally I talked to her about human politics not expressions or figures of speech. "So your here to get the report for your mother?" Xena merely smirked, at least her facial expression was close to it, "_Not exactly_." her voice was somewhat amused as I felt myself being picked up. Jane nuzzled into my neck, apparently missing me.

I smiled somewhat surprised as the praetorians voice vibrated within my head, "_I missed you_." Jane said, as she took in his scent clearly missing everything about him, the hive wasn't so lively when he wasn't down there, she felt him gently stroke the side of her face. This shocked her, as he wasn't so well not bold but too comfortable around her, she nuzzled into him.

I relaxed visibly for a moment, as much as I wanted to enjoy this somewhat happy moment for Jane, there were more pressing things to reveal, the whole hugging thing seriously made my stomach become Gumby as it twisted, not in a bad way in any case. "Missed you as well Jane. Xena, something has happened that really needs to get Isis's attention really quick." Xena looked at me, rather wary, as my tone was not easy going, or anything of the sort. It was uncertainty, and I was serious.

"_What has happened Alan?_" asked Jane curiously as she set me down, as I stepped over to see the two sister praetorians, I braced myself taking a deep breathe, "Last night I was attacked by a group of humans, that were armed with some weaponry that seemingly was used to catch me alive. They were quick, deadly, and nearly succeeded in getting me trapped if not for some new "revealing" discoveries my body came up with. There were four that attacked me, maybe more If that was some of their number, I couldn't kill them due to some human machinery that I would likely have no chance against." I paused as Jane seemingly screeched in anger, as she swiped some stack away as if it were made of sticks, the bricks flew all over the rook as she was really pissed off. The first time I had ever witnessed it, Xena was watching her sister, as if slightly annoyed?

"_Who attacked you! What humans did this!_" Jane was seething, she was really angered if someone actually tried to harm me, it caused a slightly smile to appear on my face briefly as I felt an overwhelming pressure hit my mind, I sighed irritated, "You could've sent a warning before you do that, Isis." my head was hurting now, as the alien queen forced her way into my mind. Apparently she was listening in to Xena, and Jane, more likely the latter as Jane was rarely let out of the hive.

"_**What is this news? You being attacked so suddenly boy**_." Isis spoke, her voice was somewhat an echo as if the distance was interfering, she sounded like I was in front of her, though the echo hit my head, it was like hearing someone without the person to talk to, it was creepy in a way. I knew that explaining it in words was something difficult, and time consuming for me to do, but I had a better way, let Isis go through my memories, it was something she, and her daughters could all experience, and maybe just maybe I could view the memories of Isis, and the others. It was a gamble for me to learn more about them, and they to see what danger there in.

"I was attacked, played right into an ambush that was obvious let I didn't predict it. Isis, you can go through my memories, right?" my tone was curious, and patient, both of us probably knew that words, and explanations were somewhat slow, so direct mind to mind links was a more quicker method. Isis herself was seemingly hesitant to answer based on the time lapse between her previous question, "_**Yes I can, enter specifically your mind though for other humans.**_" she trailed off not willingly to give me more information.

I sighed, "Could you go though my memories from last night, it would be quicker, more precise in what were dealing with here, as I'm truthfully at a lose in who is after me. I have some theories and such but I'm not fairly certain." It was true that I had some theories in what organization was after me, it was something with the government as I was pretty sure about that. The high tech weapons, the precision, and the coded talk, it was all pointing to somewhere within the government, FBI, CIA, NSA, hell homeland security? I didn't have a fucking clue in the world except for those brief past memories that are slowly coming back to me on random occasions.

Isis seemingly drifted through my head, as I sat down on the roof, not certain in what the repercussions were if something like her shifted through my mind, the uncertainty in what to expect was driving me insane if not anxious. The alien queen went through my head like a gardener went through a garden, she was careful to inspect every situations, while trimming the non-related memories like my own past, to the flashbacks, She felt almost, sad? I had to flinch in what the emotions I could feel from the alien queen.

Through the flashbacks she saw the two praetorians, to which she briefly watched carefully, along with the others I had seen, and she felt, something. I couldn't explain it, compassion, joy, or sorrow I couldn't tell the force of her mind was starting to make feel like I had a migraine the size of the empire state building, I winced slightly again as she stopped at the image of X.O.F

There was something that a I felt that was certainly I recognized, she knew something about those three letters, hell I felt her anger spike as I strained to breathe, my teeth were clenched as anger, fear, and sorrow drenched me like a blanket that someone put over me, hell my heart rate slowed down instantly, I could hear the heart beat as my eyes seemingly watched nothing as I stared into the city, hell my own vision went into some type of slow motion, everything lagged, as my vision changed, and wavered.

I pushed mentally as I felt something tingle within my body, my eyes shut to see images rushing past my eyes, as my brain was seemingly doing all of this, images of the hive flashing through my eyes. It was like I got some sort of coded image, as they were partial images , never full or long sequences like my when you dreamed. I pushed through the torrent of images, to find something that was linked to my curiosity, or to me directly.

I felt a strong presence smash against me, almost like a block of some sort, it was actually like that Isis's mind had some sort of defense against outside forces, hell my own mind had some sort of resistance shield to her, it was like I was born to be resistant, instinctively fighting anything, and there was desire, desire for me to help, play, and fight as a team, live to have a family, it was so fragmented I struggled to even breathe now. Hell the alien queen's mind was so similar to my own, just remove the human part of me, I knew something was wrong about living with the Saints, and with other people, but this was so natural, so right. What the hell was I?

My body jerked as my own mind seemingly went beyond Isis's own barrier, as I caught memories, almost a library of smells, from human blood, to other of her kind, they were alien, as that was obvious from the start, and going back their was some sort of humanoid figure but the image was so fractured, it was bits, and pieces, a stone room with little light, symbols, and there was a man, no something larger, it had some sort of long hair, as a beeping noise filled my hearing, then the figure disappeared. Weird, as all I could describe it.

Pushing through I felt my leg jerk violently as the last image hit my head like a train, underneath my covered eyes, there was pictures, images flashing of a room, deep down into the ground of some sort, as it was a dark mellow blue, almost black yet dimmed lights made it seem like the shadows were alive, there was some sort of viewing window ahead of me. A panel opened as a small triangular machine levitated as there was a small humming sound coming for, it, and there was a large circle camera, light in it. (**Sentinels from Halo.**) I looked at it shocked, as two to six arms shot out from the sides, as there needles, cutting tools, and a small weapon as it looked like a mini rocket launcher? The thing that gave me the chills up my spine, there on the bottom right of the camera were three letters that sent many questions adrift, X.O.F. "How in the hell is that possible?" Isis knew of this organization or whatever the fuck this was!?

My mind suddenly became light again, as Isis pulled out of my mind, apparently she was agitated at me, and she was, afraid? Yes it was fear, there was fear as she drew back, apparently she did know something about these characters, X.O.F, my sight brought me back to the roof, as Jane hovered over me, hell I was against her side, as her came close to me, my eyes were blurry, before she spoke, "_Alan, are you well? You've been acting odd for the past ten minutes when my mother went into your mind._" I blinked several moments, hold up, ten minutes was just that brief, damn talk about exploring timeframes.

Standing, though my knees were shaking, Jane helped me, I gave her a grateful smile, that seemingly made the praetorian either happy, or she was somewhat flustered at the response I made. I didn't know what exactly but it was a gut feeling, as something pleasant made its way to my nose. Sighing I stood up, as Xena wondered, "_Mother is quiet. What did you too do Alan_?" asked the youngest praetorian as she shook her head as if gotten a headache of some sort.

"What's up with you?" I asked her curious, as Xena merely shook her head, "_What's wrong is that I felt you within my mind Alan, all of the hive was likely able to feel you within our thoughts. I'm not certain in what you where searching for, it was something different yet alike us, an instinct of longing I can't say for certain but…_" Xena trailed off as Jane seemingly finished for her, "You were searching for an answer. An answer that made all rest cringe, except for me." At this both Xena, and I were somewhat curious, I for one had no clue in what the hell what just happened, while Xena had that thirst for knowledge tone, "_What did you feel sister?_" the younger praetorian's tail flipped around anxiously.

Jane herself felt something other then the rest of the hive, she felt warmth, a peaceful that filled her entire being. It was strange even for her to comprehend as the young man's conscious was not entirely human it was certain he was different, his mind was scrambled to say the least, partially blocked from its full potential it had, and she felt what he felt about her. It was joy, peace, and curiosity. She merely replied to her sister, in a rather sly tone that hinted she wouldn't tell her sibling no matter what for now. "_It made me feel at ease sister._" Xena merely snorted as if wanting to hear more but the presence of their mother seemingly pushed that curiosity aside for now.

"**_It seems that much has happened then, boy. Its apparent that you must return to the hive as soon as possible, due to these other human's intentions._"** this was not a request it was definitely a concern for me to stay out of sight as long as possible but this was not a good idea, if I hid away then this X.O.F would search in places that the hive would be located or worse the military would send a search warrant out branding me as terrorist or something, besides personally playing hide and go seek with over eight million scared, angry humans was not a wise decision to do so.

I merely spoke in a tired yet wary voice, as this was Isis, she could have me killed if I disobeyed her when concerning the safety of the hive. "No I can't go back down and wait this out. I have to find out in how the hell these X.O.F assholes are. Plus I know I have a clue in where their origin starts due to today's News Break." at this the Queen seemingly was seething almost borderline angry though she had her anger in check, "**_What are you implying boy! If these human's catch you, the hive will starve, though I did promise if you attempted to flee then…._"** the warnings were fresh in my mind, as I frowned before answering, "I'm implying is if I disappear now then this X.O.F will probably use the military presence that is arriving on this island, likely shut down all ways in, and out of the city, and systematically search for me Isis!" Xena knew about military power within a human faction's controlled territory, and to know that this faction's strength was here, was not pleasant at all.

"_Mother let him speak, please it might be worth in what he has to say about this_." Xena requested quietly as Isis seemingly was stunned briefly, though with one look she knew that the young man knew something was going on, as her lessons on human's were starting to take affect, caution in seeing human pieces within a faction were moving.

Isis spoke reluctantly, "**_Continue boy_.**" I sighed, and looked to Xena with a thankful expression she grinned as her lips moved slightly, before I continued. " I have some theories in how to find X.O.F or at least keep eyes open, and ears around. Isis with you permission I would…ask of you to let me either go back to my old gang, or create a new one so that they have a purpose in searching for government officials, or some sort of link to this X.O.F thing. With the build up of military forces in this city its not random chance with them appearing, and this X.O.F." I paused as the eldest praetorian was listening apparently Mila was with her mother.

"I know I don't view humans as the same now before I met Jane, and the rest of hive, but there are a lot more them then the hive, so were pretty much shooting in the dark here, if I just had you to help me, so I'm asking let other humans be pawns, let them be used, and in the end hopefully they can be disposed of quietly, and efficiently for the hive. Hiding is not going to solve this, it will get much worse, its better to use this time to plan, and search. I have to either create or use an existing group of humans as a network, which is getting off track as I'm discussing human technology, I'll explain that another time. Point is I need extra eyes, ears to search the city, covert individuals that basically report to me, to you Isis on the news of X.O.F." I stopped as my breathing needed to rest my lungs, as my throat was starting to dry out from the talking, and explanations of my plans.

Isis was silent as the young man's plans, and theories were complex, as the seer size of her kind getting very close to humans when fighting an enemy was making her anxious as much as she wanted to believe that hiding, staying hidden within the dark of the human city, the boy was right, and the lessons he gave to her daughter were paying off slightly, she hissed in her cave, as anxiety did not fit well with her. She spoke wary, "**_Very well, but at the first sign of you deflecting, or these humans are on the verge of capturing you will return to the hive, if you disobey me, I will make certain that one of my children will be implanted within you._"** I sighed, and smiled." Thank you Isis. Though I have a slightly personal request for you tonight. Its about Jane, and I." the said praetorian looked at me curiously.

I sighed before trying to calm my erratic heart, damn I could flirt, smile, and politely ask girls no or go away but it was hard as hell to force the words out of my mouth. "A while ago Jane, and I had a small conversation of me asking her out on a private hunt, just a night, so I wanted to ask to have accompany me on a hunt tonight. I think it's a good time because I'm fairly certain after this day things are going to be very active, and chaotic. Please can we have just one night together up here." I stopped waiting for the response from the queen, as Jane seemingly smiled at my rather red face, as she herself was heating up in anticipation.

Isis was once again stunned for a moment, it was rare for her to see a day were she was not "expecting". She thought carefully about what the possible outcomes where, they were all a winning situation for her. The young man wanted one night, which likely would be tonight as he did speak logic, it would be dangerous after tonight to even send groups of warriors above, as she knew what the repercussions were if her kind was captured alive. It was also another way for the boy not to betray the hive, even if it did bring a small smile to her face the boy would get closer to her daughter, from there she did not no if they such a union could be possible. She smiled a bit, as memories came back into her mind from so long ago, maybe, just maybe it was possible. "**_I shall agree to this night only, but after this boy do not expect such a thing to slide by me. Reaper will stay with you to monitor, and to maybe assist you if you do catch some additional prey._"** I smiled, as Jane came from behind me, and lifted me up, as Isis spoke again, "**_Daughter, I'll let you leave the hive, if you two do prove to catch some productive hosts, maybe I might let you two pair together, only if it is productive._"** Yet another thing for the hive to grow, if her daughter could, as it would be likely, catch more humans, she could send her alone with an additional warrior to carry more hosts back to the hive. Any amount would be crucial soon.

Jane answered immediately, "_Yes Mother, we will…thank you_." the daughter said genuinely happily to her mother, as the queen merely went back to her duties within the hive, though not a single human, or warrior saw the smile that appeared on the queen's jaw.

Sighing, Jane placed me back down, as I looked at her, "So where do you want to go tonight?" the praetorian seemingly thought for a while, as if she had a hard time trying to pick. I waited patiently as I heard Reaper come up from the side of the building, he lowered his head respectively at me, to which I nodded back at him.

Jane was musing quietly in where she wanted to go, there were places she had been before meeting Alan's scent, she was, and still is an expert at remembering locations within the hunting grounds, though it was difficult to choose a location, then she looked up at Alan, and smiled. She knew where she wanted to go, the place where she had first held him, though he was trying to escape from her, it was a spot that would hold memories for a long time for her. "_Lets go to where we first met." _

I blinked as she spoke of the docks, as I sighed, there would be some humans there, maybe they would have a good time there. Though the docks did have a great view of the moon, to which there was a full one out tonight by coincidence, my feet moved towards the edge, "Then lets go, the less time we waste, the more time we have for fun." smiling at her, as the praetorian felt that warm sensation course through her. Reaper followed behind them, even though he was too watch them he gave the two some distance, as a last second order from the queen it seemed.

I leaped across the edge, as Jane followed by my side, even though she offered her hand to let me ride on her back, I merely shook my head, this was a night that both of us would enjoy, and letting a girl carry me on a…date was awkward despite the species that I had lived with. Both of us flew over the rooftops as the wind rushed past us, my mind made a guess as Jane seemingly started to run faster, hell it was like she hadn't been out in months, maybe longer then that when I arrived.

As we ran I noticed that she was graceful as she moved over the rooftops with me, her powerful legs, made it seem like she needed to slightly jump over the alleyways, and edges in between movie. She looked like a beautiful predator in the moonlight, it made my face flush as she looked over at me, even in the night as my vision turned white again, I could see the slightly smile of hers, as I could smell something sweet, that perfume smell that was at the docks in the night she met me. I looked forward as we made our way to the docks.

------------------------------------- Docks 9:56 pm -----------------------------------

I walked along the alley ways across the docks, as cargo ships, small tug boats, and other conventional boat craft lined the packed sides of the East River leading to the Atlantic. I was careful in where I was, some of these ports were international shipments, and getting some foreign power involved with the United States in the case over some Sailor's mysterious death was just a nuisance for me, and the country for the matter. No need to do anything rash on a date, maybe some gangsters would try to have a small deal in place tonight. Jane seemed to think along my lines, as she made her way among the containers that were stacked, as she scanned the area around us.

The place we met was a small port the was a good hour away up the docking coast line of New York, so we settled to go along it to search for hosts that were alone, maybe we would get lucky tonight. "How are you up there?" asking the praetorian above me, as she jumped over my location before disappearing into the shadows to my upper right between two cargo containers. "_I'm fine Alan, just slightly anxious, I haven't been hunting in months. It feels great._" she looked at me as I passed walking with my hands in my pockets. "_Thank you, Alan. It means a lot to me, you asking my mother for this._" the tone she gave me was sweet, happy, and excited. I couldn't help but blush slightly thankfully my hat covered my face, as a smile appeared.

"Your welcome, you do deserve this, I mean you have been nothing but kind, helpful, and protective of me. Now its time for some quality time, just for us." my voice sounded squeamish as this was my "first" date here, it was not like back when I lived in the Saints that something like this would happen, hell would freeze over before me asking a girl or woman onto a date, now here I was above, and beyond the confines of civilization, able to hunt at will, though X.O.F was the major threat at the moment here.

Jane drifted above Alan, as he walked under her, her heart was beating quicker then most of her kind, as it made her chest hurt, not much but in some sort of good way. She had this feeling, and would still briefly ponder in what it was, she was tempted to ask the young man under her but something told her to figure it out on her own, she loved puzzles, enigmas to question her mind at times, here was one that involved her, and the man she was drawn to, she smiled before replying, "_Yes, some time for the both of us. It appears we are in luck tonight, seven containers over, there's four, five…six humans there._" at this I seemingly thought of an idea that would be priceless on the unsuspecting human group.

"Jane, stay above the humans when I reach there, I'll make them face me, when I say 'I can't seem to find her', drop in to let them know I found you." The praetorian tilted her head at his choice of words, they were hinting at something precious or important to mischievous intentions. It made me excited that the man could do this to her, she merely leaped over the containers till she found a space above the six, as they seemingly were smoking a large white bundle.

I walked causally past seven container rows, that went right, and left on my sides, as my eyes drifted to search for the group the Jane apparently spotted. I could smell smoke, and hear voices talking from the row on my right, as the voices seemingly echoed off the metallic surfaces , as I walked closer I could smell something all too familiar to my days with the Saints. It was the smell of a drug that every teenager wanted, it was good old Weed, or Marijuana. My laughter was able to echo slightly, so I had some stoners to kill huh? Well at least they have the last time to be high, as the would be, as voices came closer.

"Dude I'm telling you that my folks don't know where here." a man spoke, probably some senior in high school, another voice followed as it was a women's, "Are you sure Steve, I mean I don't like it here. Something is off about this place." Three separate laughter's joined Steve's, as another merely spoke, "She has a point Steve, Rick ,I mean I feel like something is watching us." another girls voice appeared. It was apparent the girls were seemingly the smarts even though stoned.

I walked forward as the shadows disappeared as a lighting fire within a barrel was there, with the six sitting on crates of some sort, maybe some employee here let them in with a key or they stole it, either way they were dead now.

"Yo who's there?" asked a young kid around my age, he had a some bottle in his hands. I walked to the edge of the light, as the others looked at, as my trench coat created a large shadow along the metallic sides of the containers. Hell I looked up at them with a grin, one that made the two girls there blush, as my face was rather, in the words of other women in the past, hot, cute, and other such descriptions.

"Yo who the fuck are you? Did that asshole Jason put you here to bust us or what?" asked the man called Steve. I merely looked at him, he gulped slightly as the fire reflected my eyes, apparently they had some sort of greenish glow due to one saying, with a blunt in his mouth." Shit am I tripping or does that dude have like glowing green eyes." My voice was rather pleasant and causal to them.

"Who am I? Just a mere teen who walks around, goes around, and does things. As for this Jason douche, no I have never met him. Do you mind If stand around here, my girlfriend is missing." at this all the guys in the group grinned, as the two girls were rather wary of me, how nice of them to see I was not some guy from their school too bad they were dead.

"Hey Guy, is she hot as hell? What's her rack look like? Is she fine for more then a single guy, maybes something more of group…"various questions arose from them, as my anger was boiling, Jesus talk about no fucking intelligence, or any sense of logic these guys were dogs, animals to the slaughter I was about to have commenced by Jane from above, to them I merely smiled politely, both girls cringed as my glowing green eyes, watched them carefully.

I walked around the fire, as my feet moved after the teens in the circle, as my voice spoke, "She is fine dude, well to my eyes she is. As for her rack, well you decide for that. Now as for the group, you say that again, I might just put you up on the wall to stick there." two of four guys laughed, with my small chuckle, they were dam brainless, oh was this going to be a shock. One of the girls seemingly asked me, as her eyes were getting a bit fearful, "What's that on your shoulder?" I had to give these girls credit while stoned, women had some more sense of logic then guys sometimes.

"This?" I unsheathed my Katana. "It's a sword that I bought." lying to them was seemingly a whole lot funnier. "Where? I doubt you can get that in market." I laughed briefly, "Got this baby in Chinatown, good place to shop you know." at this one of the other guys, "Hey dude, your girl like sharp pointy things, I think you can't find her is because she ran from your smaller "sword." he cracked up as almost all of them laughed at my seemingly "smaller" sword.

Oh I was going to cut the guys fucking head off in about a moment as Jane hissed slightly above, she knew what he meant about my little "Sword", no need to explain heaven forbid for that part. "Say why don't you guys help?" I asked them, as one of the girls glared, "Fuck off, go look for you own friend, we hardly even seen you." alright make a reminder for Jane to implant a warrior specifically in her chamber, bitch was annoying me now.

"Sure man, we'll help, if she wants to be in a threesome that is I'll help." the man Steve laughed, add another to the private show, I sent a mental message to Reaper as he was about six containers down past me. "Oh well, I just can't seem to find her on my own. Maybe with some extra muscle can I find her." there was the signal Jane all too happily leaped down about twenty feet in the back of the four that had their backs to Jane, the two girls, two guys, with Steve on my left, and the guy Ricky on my right. Oh what fun was this, made me grin.

A low hiss came from behind them, as a large shadow towered over them, all the six were blinking in shock, as my smile returned to my face, "Ah there is my girlfriend." I added this to get them really shocked beyond hell, "Love, why did you disappear on me?" at this the guy Ricky giggled due to the drug sapping into his brain, he pointed, "That's a huge bitch!" my Katana cut his jaw in two, as it stuck into the container, he twitched severely as blood poured down the blade's length in the moonlight.

Jane screeched as her two massive hands closed lined two of the four, one girl, one guy, as they were knocked out by a clothesline that would've any wrestler in the world envy. The other two came to their senses, and screamed as they ran towards me, trying to escape one monster to face a lesser one, there was no difference in my mind.

I spun around and gripped the one called Steve, my hand grabbed a handful of his shirt on his chest, and one on the ribs. Grinning I flung his body like a rag doll as he went forward, and spun in mid air as his back hit the side of the cargo container, a loud bang was the satisfying impact, oh did sound great to my ears. The two teens ran at me, as I gripped the girl into a choke slam grip, she screamed hoarsely at my grinning face. One punch to the face shut her up, even though I felt annoyed at hitting a girl, she was human, had to live with that.

The last guy ran screaming past me, I spoke one word. "Reaper." the warrior hissed, and launched himself onto the guy, as he screamed, "Get this fucking thing off me!" he screamed as the stinger from the warrior hit the guy in his face, efficiently shutting him up till chest buster awakens from its slumber in his chest. I sighed happily as Jane spoke laughing, "_That was immensely fun Alan, though it would've more if I had more parts to play in it? I am your girlfriend right love?_" my own words made my face burn, damn talk about turn of the phrase against you. I smiled, "Maybe next time." At this Reaper started to hiss, I looked over as Jane seemingly sighed, "_My mother just contacted him, she wants me back at the hive, she wishes to talk with me, on potential hunts like this. With the hosts we gathered, mother will be inclined to press it so that we can do this often._" Jane removed the body from the container, and carried it on her back, as Reaper carried the two of the six.

She walked over to me," _Thanks for the fun time Alan, brief it maybe, but I enjoyed every moment. Thank you_." she bent over, nuzzling me against my cheek, as my body temperature sky rocketed, she was never this bold! I blinked several moments before taking my hand, placing it on the side of her head, and rubbed as welcome gesture. The praetorian merely nuzzled me, till she left behind me, with Reaper going back to the hive. After a moment they vanished into the night.

I sighed, as my blade was covered in crimson, "Damn pig smells like rotten meat." using a jacket that's was on the ground I wiped it, and threw it into the fire, as a seemingly engulfed the black leather jacket. I decided to go search for information on what was happening on the streets, and hopefully X.O.F as I knew a bar that wasn't too far away from here, a good twenty to forty minutes I would be there. At least it was a sports bar, it wasn't bad but it was a great place for information. I jumped to the nearest container, and leaped over to where the cities lied in light.

--------------------------------Sports Bar ----------------------------------------------

The Bar wasn't too crowded as I looked at "Michael's Pub." It was a pretty famous bar in the lower Bronx, as it was a great place to watch the Yankees, Red Sox, Jets, Giants, and any other sports team in the city limits. Quite a few if I had to comment again on about it. Walking into the Bar there was two archways on my sides, both led upward to a bar that had two floors, the main one was a huge room that had pools, chairs, TV's, and stools on the side bars with usually two bartenders a range. In the middle of the room there was a twisting staircase leading up, to a Dance Floor, with a DJ playing the latest music that was popular, more bars along the walls were up there, with many tables, and chairs to view a trio of 65inch plasma TV's, usually on for important rivalries, or championships.

Walking along there was some occupants along the right side of the wall, as the left had barely any, so I went over there. A young woman was the bartender there, she had brown hair, with hazel eyes, a normal person but this was Elena "Einstein" Rodriguez, a Hispanic woman who knew a lot about this city, she was on of those "Don't give a shit" people on who wanted information, if you pay she'll talk. Sitting on a stool, I waited for her to notice me, looking at the three to four rows of alcohol along the walls, there some spots were the mirror in the back I could see my reflection, and the other patrons at the bar.

Elena walked towards me with a notepad in her hand, with her glasses hanging in her pocket on her chest, a neat trick if she got serious her glasses went on. "May I ask in what you want for drink…sir." she looked right at my calm, collected face, as my eyes watched hers, she was stunned for a moment before saying, "Hawk Eyes. Guess the rumors of you alive were true after all." she sighed as she cleaned a glass with her white rag.

My eyes briefly widened before my voice was causal, "Is that so? Rumors." Elena smiled briefly, "After all the commotion of your "disappearing act", half the city is in motion due to it. The Saints, I hear have been tearing up the big three. I heard that Charlie was grieving, Cassandra has taken up your old position, hell last I saw her, the bitch was almost insane, she has something of yours." she motioned at my M-9 she saw when passing by to clean another glass.

"Well that's interesting, so was there a funeral or something?" asking her mildly curious, I was in no rush, the night was young, and a drink of rum would be fine. Back in the Saint's there was only one alcohol I ever touched, Captain Morgan, mixed with orange soda, great stuff. "Yes there was a funeral Alan, hell almost all of the Saints went there, a few other colors were there due to the respect, and fear you had on them." she was referring to my time as the one shot one kill.

"How fascinating, one Cream-sickle, and a grand for some information." I pulled out a few twenty's for some Morgan, Orange Soda, with a huge roll of hundreds from the profit on the crack I sold. Elena merely smirked at my order, one of the few women then, and probably now could tolerate, she was older then me by like eight years. The bartender poured some Captain Morgan into a glass, with mixing of the orange soda, she cupped her hand over the top with a plastic cover, and shook it, then adding a few ice cubes the cream-sickle was foaming hence the name cream-sickle, the foamy cream, with ice mixed in it.

Setting the glass in front of me, she took the cash, and got her glasses on, counting the amount, basing on the amount it was roughly ten questions for a grand, a hundred a piece, not bad considering other dealers ask for thousands, fat slimy bastards some were. She looked at me, waiting for a question as she cleaned her new glass.

" The military coming here to the Island. Why in the hell are they moving here?" at this the female bartender sighed, as she spoke, "Apparently they Marines are sending special C.T.U squads to the city to search for home cell terrorists that the F.B.I happened to release about a week after your disappearance." that was one question down, and I still had another couple of grand in my wallet, so no rush at all. "Interesting C.T.U's? Counter Terrorism Units huh? Shit that's quite the boy scouts their sending in."

Fuck! Counter Terrorism Units, those were not the average recruits here, damn something was up here, X.O.F, C.T.U's, shit might as well send in the Rangers, and Seals for the hell of it! Any outward emotion I merely sighed before asking another question.

"So any trades along the highways?" this was meaning was there any big group shipping drugs at staging points in the city, Elena merely shrugged, "Still the same as always, though the Saints have been switching theirs around like firecrackers on the 4th of July." I snorted amused, that was an interesting detail, the turf wars were about to heat up soon, more hosts potentially if they routes were able to picked off, and cracked.

From there I asked a few other lazy questions from political moves, to other gangs, and to even the sports teams occasionally, and now I had two left, with half a glass in front of me, I was never much a heavy drinker.

"Elena, what do you off of a group called X.O.F" Elena "Einstein" Rodriguez flinched at the sound of that name, hell she never flinched, so my eyes shut. "So you've met them I take it." the bartender merely looked at me with a concerning gaze. "Yes, unfortunately. I can't tell much about them, so sort of agency if my contacts are precise, for what I don't know. I do know that they appeared weeks ago searching a supposed fugitive terrorist. Around the time rumors of you were alive, apparently people aren't that ignorant when gun shots are around."

I sighed, great so even wary of the city some people got pipe shots into me from the dark, how fucking great was that, Terrorism Units, X.O.F, rumors, what next? I heard Elena continue, "Be careful of them Alan, their people I don't even want to be noticed by, rumor is they've found their target." my eyes merely shut as my drink poured down my throat, how satisfying for the drink else I would be shooting something soon.

"Do you know where they are based at? Any leads, or rumors in where their people are staying the night at?" Elena merely sighed, "Don't go fucking with these guys Alan, there either in the Four Seasons Hotel, or at Candlewood. Apart from that anything else is rumors, and my contacts aren't able to blend well in the upper class now. Else why would I be here then." smiling briefly, at least I had an idea in where to start looking if it had to get messy in the night, at least locations were narrowed expectantly, thanks to Elena, she would never tell a soul about me, probably half the city would be watching their backs due to me rumored to live. The Saints must be either pissed at the rumor or are waiting for me to join the turf war, not a clue.

Elena suddenly kicked the bar lightly, warning me, that someone was here, I looked up at the glass to see two people, one was that girl that tailed me at the gamestop, and the other was a man. Like one of those G.I Joe's from the cartoons, the man looked to be thirty though must've been forty, no clue but the girl was wearing the same thing I saw her in the first time, and the man was dressed in green military cargo pants, tan boots, a black t-shirt long sleeved as the man had a bullet proof vest on! Holy fuck, the guy looked like some badass soldier, his eyes were a dark green, as his face was clear of anything. He was tall about 6'5, and Caucasian.

He walked over to where Elena, and I were, I kept my head down, with my hat covering my face, he would have to look under my hat to see me. "One Vodka on the rocks, please Miss Elena." the man spoke in a formal tone, Elena merely gave a cold stare it was apparent she was not happy with him here, as both sat down, a single stool separated from me to him. His arms were pretty dense, bigger then mine, though I was likely stronger. Appearances are deceiving in both cases here.

The girl kept sneaking glances at me, while looking at the calm unmoving man beside her, she seemed to be hesitating, almost anxious but some sort of training she had or what made her become a blank face, though her eyes were another story. I ignored them for the moment before he spoke, "I've never seen you here before young man, mind if I ask why?" the man's tone was pleasant if not stern, something about it made me almost answer him, like a reflex long forgotten I merely drank my beverage, "Should I have to say why?" glancing at him, my greens still normal in a way.

The man smiled as he looked away, "Not really, you have your liberty to keep it confidential, merely curious kid. Just you don't see many of you young children in bars meant for adults." the man was taunting me, somehow he was going right for the point, trying to get some reaction out of me, but what was the reason?

"Oh what makes you say I'm a child Mr.?" I trailed off not too bothered by the man's question about my age, he seemed to have an amused expression in his eyes, "Lukas Hamelin." Yeah right, nice fucking clown name. "Is that some Bullshit name." I asked looking forward with my head low, apparently the man merely smirked before getting his drink, as the girl merely got some coke from Elena already knowing what the girl wanted.

"That's for you to decide kid." he sipped his Vodka, as I noticed three other people arrive, and sat on the end, another girl who seemed African, another male African, and another Caucasian guy. All seemed to be around seventeen, pending if not younger. The girl African was dark skinned, with a dark hair, and brown eyes, well balanced body. The Male African was a monster, bordering 6'7, had large muscles, given his arm was twice my own, and he had light blond hair, which was very rare. The white guy was pale, he was skinny, but had a firm appearance almost like a sprinter, had soft blue eyes, and had a tattoo of a shark on his neck, it was a blue shark, symbolizing speed, stamina, and perfection.

"You guys here on leave or for someone else?" my voice was firm, casual, as all the other newcomers almost turned their heads at my voice, very strange in my mind, never seen this guys in my memory, so far. Elena seemingly bumped her foot against my end of the bar, two taps, followed one then two. My eyes barely widened, so apparently a whole squad of the NYPD S.W.A.T was outside the pub, talk about silence is a key factor in deaths. Apparently I over stayed my welcome in the city a little close.

"Depends on your way of interrupting our residence here kid." he seemingly grinned at me, as I sighed, getting up to head upstairs, a few windows would come in handy behind the DJ's booth up there, as music was booming there. As I walked away from the man, I said, "I must leave Mr. Bullshit, its past my bedtime." four stools seemingly creaked as four of the five except Mr. Bullshit man turned slightly he spoke loudly, "It was nice seeing you too _Un soim_." My hand froze at the railing to the spiraling upward staircase to the second floor, _un soim_? Shit, my feet carried me upstairs quicker then anything now.

The man merely looked at the mirror, "So it begins yet again." the words were followed as the door to the front of the pub was smashed through as squads of the S.W.A.T swepted through the room, the man merely sighed as the NYPD ignored them, the girl next to him spoke, "Sir was it wise to let him go?". Man merely smiled, "Don't worry _Sarpele_, he'll back before you know it, his curiosity, will be triggered through his memories give it time." With that the upstairs erupted into panic as gun shots were fired, followed by several windows smashing, breaking due to the bullets.

_End of Chapter 11_

**Author's Note: Well there you go, one of the longest chapters that I had ever written, it was hard work, as I kept revising most of it along the way, but hey once a month it took me to write this thing out. I hoped that this implied some sort of emotions, and more feeling into the way the characters are, I mean I've gotten some pressings into getting Alan, and Jane hopefully their emotions to which I tried to get down, as it was a night to relax, and have fun.**

**I tried a new way to describe the Alien Queen's mind, as I had never seen too many writers attempt to even try to see what was going on inside the head, from another being's P.O.V, so that was an experiment i merely tried. **

**Also adding in was Isis's awkward emotions usually she is all calm and collective but now you notice that something is up with her, you know that she has seen X.O.F somewhere before, so where, when, how, and why I'm all up for guessing from you, don't be shy to send in guesses and theories in how she does.  
**

**I tried to implant some elements like comedy, to seriousness as I hoped that the transitions of these were able to be noticed by the readers, wanted to try something different, as this was a chapter that was one of those enigmatic ones to figure out for myself apart from that, next chapter is going to be a bang. The S.W.A.T seemingly involved, *sighs* man I have a lot of work ahead of me, not only in this story but my others as well, add to the semester its going to be a fun October, might release the next chapter on Halloween for the hell of it since the month ends on a Friday or Saturday this year.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, be prepared for some heavy action in the coming chapters, new gangs, old faces, revelations, romance( Not great at it), and all others such to come, once again hoped this chapter caught some people's attention to make the my characters seem to be more lively, and more emotional in a way, had some random guy PM me about the whole stiff not emotional type of character or whatever, annoyed me to no end.**

**Well that's that, have a fun time reading this, and review, suggestions are welcomed.**


	12. Forming Up

**Author's Note: Well lets start off with some review answering, namely from an Impatient reader who wants to see the Sex Scene pushed up to date. *laughing* please don't pressure me I will get that scene in later chapters no need to start demanding it please, it will happen eventually so please calm your raging hormones for the time being please lol.**

**Alright in this chapter your going to see some plans that Alan has in store, starting up a new gang, ,maybe revealing himself to his old friends, as well starting with the S.W.A.T a bit of nice gun shooting never really hurt anything to begin the chapter. I'll also add more depth to the young man's past as most of you probably have a clue, or already guessed it mentally in your minds.**

**In this chapter the girl from the previous chapter when the drunk man beat her down, Alan will approach her, to which she is rather shy, though willingly to listen to him, about having her serve a real purpose instead of being beat down by her father. She'll be his ears, on the streets searching for information at his orders, she'll also ask her other friends namely dropouts from high school, and college due to money, family, and other issues. Namely a gang of the Lost Boys or something like that if I had to put simpler then necessary to describe their feelings about this.**

**Also when he forms the gang I'm debating in what to call them, I might throw in the East Side Xenomorphs, or The Xenomorphs, other names range from the Stalkers, to the Main Berretta. I have no clue give me some suggestions it will help me greatly in any case, or just voice your opinions on what I should name it, nothing too hard for anyone I can imagine so.**

**Now for more insight on this chapter, you are also going to see some confusion, a more interesting twist involving the X.O.F agent known as Sarpele, I will have the translation in what the word is called in English, I'll leave a hint play Metal Gear Solid, it should be a freebie on my part for you to guess it.**

**Alright back to the main point, Alan will be sneaking around the two locations that he got from the information dealer in the pub, there will be more trips there later on, now when he is sneaking around he's going to pull some Spiderman stunts here, not scale a building more like pulling himself into a crouch, and leaping a couple of stories pending, remember that his body is still changing. And No I will not have him pull a Prototype cheesy jump to survive by creating a crater when falling from the empire state building, god forbid that little thing made me annoyed when playing the game, if he does jump the kids knees will be in severe pain, blood pouring from his mouth, nose, and ears. Very painful if he lands on solid ground, only a trailer or car will "cushion" his fall if necessary here.**

**Alright now that's settled be warned in probably two chapters or so I will have the X.O.F history written out, and the personal BIOS of the Agents you have seen, just a little heads up, no chapter updates will occur when I post those two, each for that month I decide on. Next some review answers.**

**Infernothechinchilla- "Dude chill on the sex scene I know your excited man, so relax I will start some of the planning soon. Not going to happen till later. Also thanks for the support for reading, I'm a bit flattered at the best of the year compliment, then again no many people do this sort of pairing, maybe some will try to create stories based off of mine, *shrugs* I have no clue but thanks for that."**

**BadBoyWest-"Yes you got that answer right, his old team he met. Oh yes again there will a shootout with the S.W.A.T maybe a chopper if you continue reading after this. Thanks for the favorite original pairing, makes me somewhat happy, after the work was put into this pays off. Thanks for that man."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"You can go a long way with a smile. You can go a lot fartherwith a smile and a gun." -_**Al Capone**

_"It is essential to seek out enemy agents who have come to conduct espionage against you and to bribe them to serve you. Give them instructions and care for them. Thus doubled agents are recruited and used. "_**Sun Tzu Chinese General 500 B.C**

_"All women are natural born espionage agents."_ **Eddy Cantor, American Singer 1892-1964.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"**Italics will stand for Jane's speech or any other praetorian or S.W.A.T member radio**."**_

_**Italic Bold will be Queen's thoughts or Speech "**_

**Bold will be Alan's thoughts or warrior's projected thoughts."**

"Normal writing will be Alan's speech."

_Ok now that's said lets no make you wait for the next chapter, here it is…_

Chapter 12: "Forming Up. "

**"Um Somul**." That was coursing through my head, as I froze at the steps leading to the second floor where the DJ was playing the music. My body just froze, as if something instinctively told me to stop, and look back at him. However the sound of the S.W.A.T outside the pub made my sense of survival kick into over gear, as I sped up the circular staircase. My heart pounded as I climbed, those two words, "**Um Somul**." kept replaying in my mind, it was just so frightening to know that something you don't recognize is second hand to you, almost natural.

Reaching the top of the stairs, there was a crowd of people in front of me, as I looked around quickly, searching for the windows. Around me was just a massive dance floor were the tiles changed colors, as the DJ was overhead with massive base speakers that racked my hearing, as I grit my teeth at the mere amount of Amps the speaker poured out of. Breathing rapidly, I forced myself to see the black tinted windows of behind the DJ. They were large enough for a person to stand up on, and with the small ledge it would be perfect for me to jump onto another building's ledge or go for the roof.

A couple of people in front of me screamed in fear, as my M-9 was whipped out, a few girls screamed as their high pitched voices penetrated through the music, the crowd looked up to hear my gun firing. Three shots rang out as the black glass behind the DJ shattered into pieces, I heard a man shout, "_Second Floor. Target's on the second Floor_!." I looked back down on the rail to see the muzzle of an MP-5 shoot at me. My eyes widened as I gasped, pulling back to see the bullets moving circularly, my eyes saw them in slow motion I could see my own reflection on them! "Oh fuck you!" I pointed my barrel down and fired one or two shots to drive the S.W.A.T back.

I bolted towards the open window, as indistinct yelling from the humans around me made me forcefully push them aside like rag dolls, there were dozens in front of me. My body pushed through them, as shouts, cusses, and other things ranged from their mouths as I made my way through. The sound of boots running on the metal stair case made my heart race, there was no way in fucking hell I was having a shootout with the S.W.A.T teams, they had the bigger guns, and my body was still changing into what I had clue still for the matter.

Grunting I threw a man aside as he was knocked into the other party goers, as I jumped onto the DJ's platform, running for the windows. A sound of guns cocking made me stop at the edge below me where dozens of cops, News Cameras, as a huge roaring sound with a strong wind made me lower my hat. "Great, just what I needed fucking helicopters." there were three one was a police issued, the other two were CNN's own private bird, with Channel 12. How nice I was going to either a fucking terrorist, or some bullshit excuse criminal on the media know. Maybe if I got lucky my face could not be seen. Popularity was a bitch on Prime time now a days.

The choppers motors twirled in circles as the gust made my shoulder length blow around, it made me agitated, I had to aim for the spot lights, cameras, maybe a pilot though a bad idea for the last objective for me to hit. My heart rate slowed down to a pace that every was moving in slow motion, it felt like someone turned on a high speed camera, as my eyes processed everything at high speeds of calculation, this was beyond anything, hell it was borderline machine calculations, every was so simple to figure out. I looked to the corner of my eye, the police issued chopper was rotating slowly, I could count the revolutions every time the rotor spun. It was utter perfection to see it, I could hear the footsteps of the S.W.A.T members, there were thirteen in total. Six were about to enter the room with the crowd in disarray trying to flee from me.

They blocked the automatic weaponry, as it was like a highway to hell, ignoring them, I raised my gun so quickly that to the outside vision, it was like a blur of me whipping my gun at everything. I saw the bullets leave the chamber so clear, and define my shock was evident as I saw the trail they left, revolving towards the spot lights, a ear splitting shattering followed as I watched the glass fall in slow motion, it was unbelievable the Cameramen's expressions were fear, shock, and astonishment, there shoulder cameras lens all shattered from their choppers. I grinned as my body launched to where the S.W.A.T transport was parked, right in front of me. My feet touched down, as my knees bent, the pressure of the potential kinetic force buckled the metal top of the van like tin stubborn to break. I felt myself fly towards the building across the street, as I landed on the seven floor. My body sprung up the firescape, my vision became normal again, as the white edge was visible.

I heard gunfire as the police shot their weapons at me, the choppers were panicking due to one bullet in each of their windows, camera's, and lights. I escaped with limited knowledge of my face to the public, people based on witness reports were sketchy when in fear, to frightened to remember clearly. My hands swiftly carried me around, and around the metal stairs to the top floor, as bullets whizzed, clanked against the metal I was on. My body made it to the last floor before I screeched in that alien tone, my whole shoulder was on fire! Fuck I knew I was shot, shit it burned.

My feet slammed onto the rooftop as I ran as fast as possible away from the block in where all the cops were located, it was time to stop appearing too carelessly in public, only at certain night periods, or something like that. I needed informants, there was only two ways to get extra eyes for my requirements, reveal myself to the Saints, or start a network within the city, namely my own gang, crap both sounded difficult. With the Saints there was too many leaks, they would either boast that Hawk Eye was among them, a dinner bell to these X.O.F jackasses, along with Mr. Bullshit back there.

I winced as my breathing came labored, the damned bullet was being forced out of my body, shit it just kept burning as the pain seared, whatever they used, it hurt like a bitch. I needed body armor, it would slow me down, but the protection would be handy in any case, if I could handle speed, then what about my strength? Could I be affected by the heavy Kevlar, or would I just be light as I always felt, sighing painfully as the bullet wound was being pushed out of my shoulder muscles, a searing agony ripped through my arm. Fuck it was like my whole arm was stretching inside out!

I gasped again, as I kept running, I could hear the choppers in the distance, my head turned to see I was a good couple of hundred yards away from them, though my instincts told me to just run away farther, it was still to close for me to be home free just yet. My arm flared up, as my eyes looked down to see a sight that caused me to merely stop in shock. Dozens, of small grey blackish lines of like living tentacles from when it dug into my hands, were crawling over my upper arm. My breathing was rising, as this was just too stunning to even say a word. It caused my arm to involuntarily twitch as the black tentacles traveled over, and likely through my muscles. I sighed deeply before getting my head back together it was time to get back to the hotel. From there rest, and begin to make some plans.

Continuing across the rooftops, I had some serious problems to think about, the location of these X.O.F forces, the whole C.T.U squads supposedly after a "local" terrorist, that really spooked me. S.W.A.T teams are one thing but to have Elite soldiers, Christ my life was going to be hell or just having a good old time to play with weapons. Add the fact my body was not even remotely normal, hell what else did it have in store for me? Intelligence gathering on the movement of the military, X.O.F, and the other gangs were a necessity if I was going to be attacked every night, it was better to stay low for a bit after this night. Either staying in the hotel, or the hive, the latter sounded risky, who knew how long I would stay down there. It was better to view the situation not ignore it.

Though a problem lingered how the hell was I going to get the information, the numbers to assist me, it wasn't going to be the hive, they had to stay discreet as possible, no they couldn't be an option, their survival depended on both their ways to stay hidden, and my own actions within the city. I sighed tiredly, though the bullet was still lodged in me, the feeling was making me wince. Stopping on another roof, there was a small stack that I leaned against before reaching over with my good arm. Hissing as the pain of the movement of the muscle, the bullet had to lodged in either my bone, just deep enough to cause the pain. "Damn this piece of lead." my voice was strained as my fingers felt the warm liquid as my blood leaked out of the entry hole.

Grunting my fingers slowly pushed inside the wound, I hissed angrily, as I felt around the inside of my shoulder it felt moist, warm, and felt rock hard, I hoped that was somewhat normal though my head told me otherwise. The metal round was just in reach as I dug in deeper, the back of the round was gripped in between my index finger, and thumb. With a yell I yanked the round out, as a small pop was heard, so it did hit a bone in my upper back, panting as I dropped the small but deadly round onto the ground. It clinked a few times before I watched some of my blood drip down from my fingers, my body was tired, either from the newest transformations, that I somehow accessed, sighing again the whole changing of my body was really making me anxious, hell my own body was an enigma to me, not something was totally fond of here.

Leaping over more gaps in between alleys I saw that it would be about another five or seven minutes till the hotel was manageable to reach there on foot, sighing my feet were burning as the exhaustion of today really got me down. The whole revealing eye sights seemed to drain me, I needed some sleep, and it would be great to just get into a bed at the moment right now.

Grunting I stepped up my pace towards the hotel, to pass the time my question to gather intelligence, or to have some sort of spy network here in the city. Which seems kind of hard to find certain humans who don't suspect you, or mistrust you, where could I start if I wanted to create one? Fuck what a seemingly mind pained thought, I sighed again as I descended into an alley, my feet absorbed the impact before I walked normally towards the hotel.

Walking on the sidewalks there were few people, as the cold air blew briskly on the ground, due to the updrafts caused by the buildings. Sighing my feet made their way through the crosswalk, as I walked down the main avenue, cars passed by, as more thoughts coursed through me, would I have to reveal myself to the Saints? It was risky, as their were leaks, people running their mouths off, it would be very unwise on my part to have a group not able to keep me hidden from outside sources. So that part was off for now, or could I contact someone, maybe Cassandra, or my father, to which the latter would likely keep track of me. Sighing there so many decisions and unpredictable conditions for a single choice, which one was the lesser evil here, the less enigmatic, it would be the new gang, compared to the Saints, too many know of my face, so it would the new gang. So who would join up in this newest group on the streets?

Shaking my head, the hotel was in sight, my musings were cut short as my shoulder felt better again, rolling it, the bullet entry was healed up. So that would not bother me at all tonight when sleeping. The lobby was still the same as the secretary looked up as the bell from the door noted her of my entry. She waved absently before going back to her X-Box 360, apparently she went from Left 4 Dead to a new gaming Level, Call of Duty: World at War. Wow guess that was a shocker, though seemingly I had an idea in starting a gang, I would need informants, a warning system, this hotel would be the base for my new network here in the city, it was a smaller hotel then others, as there were hundreds if not thousands in New York, so right here in the lobby, if a cop showed up, or some other gang member, she would be able to reach me by the phone service they had here, maybe.

"Your rent is two weeks ahead of the next due date." she said seemingly to me as I was about to walk to the stairs, feeling in my pocket I checked my wallet to see about roughly a grand in cash, mainly twenties, and hundreds. Sighing, well lets see if the secretary of the lobby wants to be my security if something happens here. "Can I help you?" she asked dully to my amusement, oh it seemed she was board, must've had a small paycheck to afford the latest video games for the 360. "Yes, you could help me." I said with a polite tone, just trying to not inconspicuous here, yeah right.

She looked over at me through her narrow black rimmed glasses, I noticed she had hazel eyes, with raven black hair. "World at War has been out for quite a few months, I take it that the boss doesn't give you a giant wage for the hours here?" she looked at, apparently somewhat interested in why the longer man in front of her was chatting with her. "More like reduced pay, working here, and living here can do that, I barely afford food on my runs to the market." Jesus talk about bringing the office back home with you. That was interesting to know.

"Do you need some extra cash? I have a little part time job in need." the secretary seemingly snorted, "Nice try kid, what's the catch?" I laughed somewhat sheepish as my face was completely amused, "I just need you to warn me if someone shows up here. You know some gang members, cops, something important. I'll offer two hundred fifty for two weeks." I rolled out the original pay plus an extra one fifty for a bonus start. The woman seemingly hesitated, as my job offer was appealing just let me know if someone like law enforcement or some punk street douches arrive here, she sighed before taking the cash, everyone just couldn't ignore a whole three hundred cash dollars in front of them.

"Alright I'm in, if you have some sort of drug thing going on I want no part in it. I'm hoping your not a drug dealer at least. If anyone shows I'll let you know Mr.…" she trailed off as I walked away, "Alan will be fine Miss Secretary." the woman apparently nodded and went back into her gaming world, perfect a nice personal warning if someone did come here, who knew when though. Sighing that was one down, now for some recruits to become my eyes, and ears during the day.

Walking up the stairs various sounds assaulted my hearing though I merely ignored them, as Televisions, conversations, and some couple…having sex? I shrugged too occupied to even confirm it, as I go closer to my floor apparently the drunk man was beating down his daughter, as my legs lifted me past a corner to see the man over his daughter. Either she let him or…due to the door, as the said door was cracked, the locks were very cheap here. The man's rage, this time not drunk beat down his daughter as his foot smashed into her ribs.

He advanced on her, smacking her face, then proceeding to stomp on her, this was not uncommon for me to witness, other couples or family issues had this common across the city, though this time I saw something else, potential to do something better then lay beaten. The girls eyes told me what person she could be, one who never gave in, never giving the abuser the satisfaction of her pain, admirable from my point of view. Sighing well time to play the human hero, sadly again, this time the man was going to disappear on the roof with my sword through his fucking gut.

Smirking I knew the last time the fat fuck was scared to hell of me, now he was going to be killed, either by me or some poor little innocent chest buster. Grinning that was rather some screwed up thoughts, technically the chest busters were innocent they didn't know any better, it was how they were born, so some irony here, innocence leading to murder, and to death. Irony indeed. Walking towards the enraging father, he failed to notice my footsteps so apparently he was drunk, as expected.

The girl grit her teeth as she felt the blows from her, "Father" strike her body, she could feel her ribs strain to stay in place, the man forcefully struck her. She gasped as her heart strained, she felt helpless as the man's roaring voice crushed down on her. Her mother died years ago, and her father took it out on her, she wanted to escape this hell, do something with her life! Become something more, to make this man pay, somehow! What could she do, she heard footsteps to look up to see the black boots of one young man in the black trench coat down the hall. She lifted her eyes to see the green eyes of the young man as he approached.

I walked forward with my arms at my side, clearly annoyed yet somewhat excited I got to mess this asshole up, he didn't appear to learn his lesson, last time I was tired, now I was very irritated, a big difference in this world now. Walking forward the man was blinded by anger, and rage at his daughter, hell I was right in front of the girl, musing on how to react to her in such a position, I merely looked at the adult man with a smile that would've made Hannibal Lector cry in envy. (Very evil folks.)

"Hey asshole." my tone was causal was the man looked up at the person who called him that, only to stare in horror at my Hannibal Lector's more dangerous version of a smile. The man merely stood his ground, although based on the fear his eyes gave away, I could tell he was frozen in fear, still smiling I looked down at the girl, "So did he break in or did you let him in? If it's the latter I'm leaving." this was an honest truth if she did let him in, though it wasn't too likely, even so if she did I was gone pure, and simple. She coughed before answering, "He let himself in." her voice was Horace probably too tired to even think straight. Looking back up at the man, I merely smiled again, I instantly smelled him losing control of his bladder.

"Well I guess the lady made her decision, as for you. The last time I was merely exhausted, and now I'm very…irritated." stepping closer the man backed up scared as my eyes looked directly into his own. The man swore he felt his mind being pierced by some fire, his heart rate accelerated as he felt an instinct run through him. Death! This kid or fucking whatever he was death, his head screamed to run. But he never knew his fate was sealed when Alan decided to make his daughter a pawn that could something more with her life, become something greater then her current life.

I watched the man step back, I smirked there was only one way out, the hallway behind me, or going to the roof both were death sentences, I would have to be quiet, and discreet about making him disappear even a regular person could have someone search for them, so to the roof it was, hopefully I could knock him out up there with little trouble. The man trembled as his only way down to the lobby was behind me, he was terrified but he lunged at me, as his fist came sailing towards my face.

I raised my hand to stop the fist from reaching my face, it was a good seven inches away, as my palm clenched around his fist, my fingers dung into his knuckle as he screamed, rotating my hand all the way to the left, my finger nails were in his skin, as his wrist was sprained with a quick jerk, seemingly he didn't cry but instead screamed as he collapsed to the floor, clutching at his wrist. Looking back at the girl who was somewhat in shock again, I spoke somewhat bored though my voice hinted some excitement, "You don't mind if he disappears for a while?" the girl blinked as she looked confused, I took it as a yes.

"Alright lets go somewhere for a chat." speaking to the "man" of the family, casually as my little creation of Hannibal's smile came into play again, the man whimpered as he crawled backwards, as I stepped toward him, now walking he tried to rush to my side, but my hand caught his neck in a choke hold. He gasped, as his throat, was being crushed, his good hand tried to loosen my hold, but I lifted him up so he was in a potential choke slam position, carrying him was easy, as he rasped out to call for help. Not that the other people here didn't mind, some must of heard his raging voice for the past hour, its time I did a little favor for everyone, keep the place quieter for now on.

The man struggled as we made our way past a corner leading to another floor as the flight of stairs slowly diminished, he kicked at my chest, but it felt like dull thuds like a fist against an elephant, didn't bother me, though my free elbow smashed into his ribs, as he coughed up blood, apparently his ribs were a little fragile or I was just too anxious so my control was off, oh well lets see if the fat ass could fight on the roof. Dragging him up the steps towards the roof, his legs were hitting the stone steps, hard too as he tried to kick at my legs, wasn't feeling too much from him, so it was rather annoying to me, then actual pain.

Seeing the door, my arm snapped forward as the guy went sailing past the door, as it swung forcefully back, Open Sesame I guess. Shrugging somewhat I walked through onto the roof, watching as the human coughed violently, he was practically on the ground half dead, he noticed me instantly, as he cried out in panic, crawling away from me, well it was time to make him disappear, maybe the hive could get him when the next report was due, hopefully, if not the river was always an option.

Slowly my feet carried me to the man, as he tried to desperately crawl back towards the door, smirking, my hand lifted him upwards, as my fingers gripped his throat, from the back of his neck. I saw the wall where the doorway came out from the building, I flung him head first into the brick, a loud crunch was heard, as his nose broke. He whimpered in pain, as I dropped him, slowly spinning him around to face me, his eyes were totally in fear, making a pleasant Hannibal Lector smile again, my eyes were definitely shining green, as my vision turned white, his blood was a dark red against his pale skin, hell I enjoyed the sight.

He snarled expectedly, as his unharmed fist slammed into my chest, the hit didn't faze me at all, merely gripping his wrist, I slowly pushed it back as he struggled to get his limb, too bad it was going to do a 360 degree turn, with a sharp twist his wrist snapped, as tendons, and bones broke, as his palm faced his eyes. He screamed in agony, hell the guy was twitching out in front of me, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he slumped to the ground screaming in pure agony, sighing the noise would be attracting attention, sighing I slammed a fist into his jaw line, efficiently cracking the bones, he fell silent. The cold breeze took some of the heat off my face, it felt nice.

Stepping back against the wall, I leaned against it, as the man was unconscious at my feet, sighing how the hell was I going to get rid of him? Looking forward, this was a slight problem, sighing again, could I just get this fat ass back to the hive or something. A hiss made my gaze look up, surprised a warrior was above on the entrance to the building, it was Reaper of course, I was shocked in where he found me, though not too shocked as it was him of, must've had orders to find my location when on the surface, best time to keep an eye on me. How nice of you Isis, amusement coursed through me.

"Hello Reaper, did Isis send you to search for my dwellings on the surface?" the warrior hissed, lowering his head, correctly guessing that the queen was keeping tabs on me, certainly his appearance was stealthy, would've been great if he could do this on all hunting trips around the city's territory. Sighing my fingers pointed down to the man, to which the warrior in my eyes was anxious to see a knocked out human in his sight, apparently he wanted to bring him back to the hive, at least that's what I could guess from his body posture, at most. "Hope you don't mind in taking that sack of flesh to the hive." My foot nudged the man on the ground, the warrior seemingly hissed eagerly, for another host for the hive, and not during a hunting trip seemingly was a bonus that the warrior enjoyed.

Reaper jumped off the ledge above me, as his body twisted in front of me, as his two front arms carried the man, he looked back at me, hissing almost in a worried interval, looking back at him, "Jane asking if I was fine?" the warrior nodded to my correct guess. My eyes gazed over towards the other buildings, just trying to approach another potential part of my network, I needed members for the gang to be created, and that girl would be the first, maybe never the last but it needed to start some where.

I turned to go, "I'll give my report when the time comes again Reaper. See ya." My feet moved forward towards the door, sighing how could I convince this girl to join a gang that was created not even four hours ago? "**She's worried about you**." My body froze, a lone raspy yet a man's voice penetrated my skull, it was far more disturbing then Isis or Jane first spoke to me, was this Reaper talking to me? Blinking a few times I looked back, the warrior was gone, a more complex situation arose now among my time with the hive, were warriors every bit as intelligent as the praetorians, or the queen! My breathing briefly panicked at this new gleam of information, was it possible, if so then did why did the warriors seem to act with little intelligence, were they like an ambush type of personality, merely patient as they live?

Shutting the door, it was time to play some sort of good, yet manipulative person, walking down the stairs, I had seen many people have this sort of problem, though I never got into too deep with any, I pieced together some parts so far with the girl, drunk father, dead mother, blaming guilt or stupidity, hell one of the few reasons that drinking was not always a great answer. Sighing again, my footsteps brought me around the corner, as the stair case leading to the floor to where the girl lay either on the floor, or struggling to get up. My second though confirmed my suspicion as she gasped out in pain, as her hands tried to search the wall for aid, apparently she was beaten down pretty badly, shaking my head slightly time to get her into my gang, easy as cake I thought sarcastically.

The girl slipped from her gaining height from the floor, my hand gripped her shoulder, as her feet made her slip into my chest, she panted as the wounds from her father's impacts landed, I spoke, looking at her strained breathing, guy did kick her in the ribs a couple times, "Lets get inside, there's no point staying in here now." The girl merely murmured a short, "Alright." Carefully, she moved forward, clutching her side, as I walked slowly behind her, making sure she didn't fall to the side. Walking through the door way, some of the walls had aged liquid marks, probably beer bottles thrown across the room breaking against the wall, fascinating life style.

Her table in the room was filled to the full diameter of beer bottles, to cans, and even pure vodka bottles. Jesus was the guy Mc Fucking Duff? Surprised the fat sack's heart could beat would've nice for him to die from alcohol posioning, bet she would be happy and jolly like a kid on Christmas. Her body slumped against the back of her chair, as she spoke somewhat in a dull tone, probably too worn out to be excited not surprised, "Thank you, for getting rid of him." She looked at me, her eyes had some sort of hopeful gaze, jesus back when I found Cassandra the same look was there, what made me give others that look? I mean I was more likely going to kill a person then save them, maybe it was a natural mask of mine, hopeful to terror, savior to killer. Sighing I walked around the apartment, " Not a problem, douche bag was annoying to me, hell whole hotel is likely thankful." I looked at her, "You have a name?"

"Isabella." She answered, now that I was closer she was rather attractive even in her state, probably make most other human guys try have a one night with her or something, her hair was black, her eyes a brownish coloring, and a rather proportionate body. Though there eyes held a fouristy that probably rivialed others back in my time with the Saints, so she was a stubborn one, rather interesting. I had been thinking, for my network there would two leaders, one that was in sight, making other members believe that the figure was one who ran it, though another shadow figure was the true leader, a misconception easily fallen for, as there were some who never looked thoroughly into a "gang", maybe the major ones but never smaller unless lots of death, drugs, and money were involved. I needed a second plain leader, someone loyal, yet intelligent, who could lead while following my objectives under my orders. Hell I even had the layout for regular members in the city, if we controlled a street the leader would be a Captain of that street, if we controlled a neighborhood every Captain, would report to a Major of that neighborhood, now if we controlled the east side, or west side, south or north within New York City, then the leaders of those sections would be called Colonels.

I found it strange to be naming these after military ranks but whatever, the leader, namely who ever it was would have a four man or women cabinet as subordinates, within those four they have four people as well, and so on their four. Every person would at least be in a four man or woman group, or be in a group. Being alone was nothing against surperior gangs, namely Bloods, Crips, and MS-13. Lots of nasty things happen when walking alone.

"Isabella huh?" musing out loud, the said girl watched me, hopeful in her eyes, though being wary of me, rather smart of her. "Yes Isabella, what do you want from me? I get a feeling that you aren't just helping me on a free whim, the last time you didn't appear bothered, now you're here." The woman was very wary of me, as I didn't smile, or laugh or do anything, maybe she had friends, perfect recruits if I could get her interested.

"You have friends Isabella?" she merely looked at me, wary but answered honestly, "I have many, in fact most are my age, I give them money so they buy food to live another day, though my…" she hissed out the word, "Father, made sure any cash I earned was sent to his drinking bill. I was about to move out tomorrow after his recent…rages." I instantly found my new leader, perfect, many friends, to be the cabinet, four members for the leader, and whoever else became four subordinates under each other.

"Why are you asking? I'm very grateful, but fucking you as payment is not my mood right now." At her "price" of mine, I merely laughed out loud, rather pleasant offer but no thanks, personally getting my package sucked by a new person I just meant would consider sexual viruses, "No, thanks Isabella. I'm searching for someone to be a critical figurehead in a new network I'm setting up in this city." At this she looked at me puzzled, though when she said network it through her off, "Your creating a new network? A gang?" she guessed suspiciously, here I looked at her, sitting down across from her.

"Gang sounds too violent, network, information gathering is my name for it Isabella, I'm searching for someone to act as a leader, personally I'm more of a shadow like leader, giving orders, though not running the entire network, just gaining information on people who that are, searching for me. Think about this Isabella, for your future, and the benifet of your friends." Here my face was calm, collected, and my eyes held her attention. Isabella seemed to listen to every word that I had said so far, she was hooked by my twist of logic of saying I needed a network, not gang, along with leader, she was definetly interested.

"If you become this leader figure head, your friends are aligned with an income of cash that either I or them can earn, money, a home, a life, something beyond a normal life that lies ahead with you. Lets face fact, if you thanked me, and went along with your life, where do you think it will lead. Some cashier or flipping burgers somewhere. I bet your not even in high school anymore. Down that path is taxes, little money, and no life, nothing just the same thing over, over, and over again." Here I paused as the girl placed her gaze downward, as my words seemed to reel her in towards the prospect so I continued in a softer tone.

"Becoming a leader, you have a life that makes others feel as though their important, earning large amounts of money, having a home, and never being alone. Always predicting the next day, never repetitive, and defiantly no taxes." Here this was something I learned while in the Saints, and the hive. I was not alone, Jane wanted to be with me, I had a home with the Saints, money well that was a bonus in both environments now. "So Isabella will you, and your friends come down a path I have laid out for you? You yourself must decide to walk down it, and open the door to the next step, I can't force you." If she did say no, well better bring her to the hive or just try to kill her later, she would be a loose link if she revealed me to the public now.

Isabella looked back up, as her eyes watered she smiled, apparently I had a way with words, strange thing was I never did have too much leadership qualities, people just followed me, must've been natural who knew? "I'll…join, so will my friends as well, were all drop outs, and homeless. Its almost winter too, so a place to stay would be great for us all." Leaning back against the chair, I pulled out my wallet, and pulled out more hundreds, about six would do. "Go to your friends, buy matching clothing, a black trench coat, black shirts, long sleeves, black gloves finger or fingerless does not matter, baggy pants, chains, keep them tight enough without a belt. Black shoes or boots, or even high heels don't matter. Get those with bandannas or black hats. Any extra cash, merely get yourselves food, you'll need it." The girl cried openly now, as she practically rushed over to me, she slammed into my chest, saying "thank you." Sobbing like it was niagra Falls, sighing it was only natural, though my shirt was wetter then hell now.

Pushing her off of me, "Alright go now if you want. I'm heading over to my apartment, remember you're a figure head, convince them you decided on this, I can't have many see me, maybe in time I can allow them trust but you are the only one right now. You can mention that I gave financial support, and moral to inspire you. Oh and call the secretary down there, tell here that the door is broken, Alan asked for it to be repaired she'll get it down." I walked out of her home, as I went over to my own doorway. A grin was at my lips, man that was fun to pull off, now I can mold my network into anything I wanted it to be, I have a base to build around, a leader, now it needed to form hubs on the street, it was a good start.

I walked in, over to my bed, and dropped onto it, clearly tired, as I tossed my sword onto the floor beside it, my eyes closed, as my thoughts were calm, slowing down, and content. "Now it was time to let it grow. While search for X.O.F, followed by keeping the hive a secret. If hunting goes bad, then another source of hosts, my network, the bottom soliders on the street would suffice for the food, and hosts. If it all goes to plan." Sighing my eyes shut as sleep washed over me, waiting till tomorrow for the newest Gang on the streets of New York to be unleashed.

End of Chapter 12: "Forming Up."

**Author's Note: Well this chapter definetly was one of those grinding ones I've written, you see the leadership charisma seen in Alan, and other aspects about him. Manipulative, leadership, all tie to this past to which you might already can picture, makes sense if you do see it. For the whole Network, it will grow throughout the story, I might have Alan seemingly appear at some rivial gangs hideout, as he'll kill them if they don't join his own, or if they start with them. Gang wars are in the future with X.O.F, more killing to keep me inspired, as lately I had some rather tough days in writing, loosing ideas at quick pace guys.**

**There will be more Jane, and Alan interaction next chapter, they'll go on dates, and other such things, might have one or the other make subtle moves on to each other, and yet another twist into this plot, it will involve X.O.F, his past in some sort of relationship, you'll find out when Alan investigates the Hotel their staying at, yes he'll find them eventually if his network grows, or going to find some more information from dealers around the city.**

**Well that's that, and be warned as my internet is gone from my computer, I'm using various public ones to post my chatpers till I get an installation disc for a network adapter on Windows 7, Yes I Got It, ITS KICKASS, love 7 screw Vista my readers. Well till next chapter ladies, and gentlemen.**

**Also sorry for late update but life is tough, and sadly I'm not always daily devoted to this site, sometimes I barely got a page written out, stress can do that to you. So don't be surprised next time that its a few days late at the end of a month going into an another month.**


End file.
